


Mysterious Blue

by nyaikou



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyaikou/pseuds/nyaikou
Summary: The day Itsuka Namie came to Konoha, her life was about to change. Assigned to Team 7, they find out she isn't the cold-hearted girl they thought she was. But will they feel the same way when they find out the truth about her past?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Konoha's Newest Kunoichi

**Author's Note:**

> It's about a 12 year old Genin kunoichi called Itsuka Namie. She wanted to live a new life in Konoha but found it was being ambushed. This story is set in Part I and begins on the episodes of the Invasion of Konoha Arc on Season 3 (Episodes 68 – 80). However, parts of the episodes are only included in this chapter.
> 
> I'm sorry if my character really seems Mary Sue, please tell me if she does because I have tried not to make her be, however these are her powers.
> 
> This is my first Naruto fan-fic and third story so far that has been re-written but I am not changing the plot for anything but any comments on how this can be improved are welcome, this first chapter is pretty descriptive but I'll leave you to read the story.
> 
> Please check out my spicy food website - Nyam with Ny (http://www.nyamwithny.com)

A brown-haired girl named Itsuka hid behind a nearby tree as two sound ninja past her in a hurry. "Hurry! The operation has already begun!" One said to the other. The Kunoichi breathed a sigh of relief as they left without noticing the girl; her short brown hair at the front was tied into a tight, white long band and began to blow in the wind as she quickened her pace. Her attire was a white tube top that ended at her lower waist with a black line at the top. She wore blue shorts with a golden bow as a belt on the side and the usual ninja sandals. Itsuka had white ribbon sleeves on her arm and a gold dragon symbol was on her upper left arm

What is this operation they speak of? She thought as she began to follow the ninja's trail, now keeping a steady pace so she wasn't too close to them. As the trees began to depart more and more, she began to understand what the sound ninja were talking about; Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves and the place she had destined to come too. Her blue eyes focused on it for a while as she watched destruction break out between sound ninja and leaf-nin.

It was all falling apart for the Hidden Leaf Village. She too, was a leaf ninja. Her headband was tied firmly around her neck. However, Itsuka left to live in the Sand Village long ago for a while for personal reasons of her own. Now, she was back and hoping to start a new shinobi life - if the Hokage would let her – but, looking around, Itsuka could see it wouldn't matter right now. She caught sight of three familiar Sand ninja, the Sand Siblings disappearing into the forest to her left, the oldest; Temari was helping her youngest brother, Gaara along with their brother, Kankuro. A leaf-nin was right on their trail but she only caught a blur of black from the person.

As if it couldn't get worse, the ground began to rumble and three large snakes appeared in a far area of Konoha. The Kunoichi recognized it immediately as it began to destroy the large building in front of it. "Isn't that Orochimaru's snakes?" Itsuka whispered to herself and she began to grow angry at the thought of the missing-nin. "No! It can't be! He's really here?" She despised the snake lord so much.

Whatever his purpose is, I will stop him. "Intruder!" Damn, she thought. The two sound ninja had spotted Itsuka and began to charge her. Itsuka retreated into the village moving at a powerful speed to avoid the many weapons aimed at her.

"Is that all you got?" She taunted while running backwards and smirking at them.

"Why don't you stop and show us what you've got, little girl?"

"Fine. Let's settle this!" She replied and stopped atop of a house. Luckily, the rooftop she stood upon was a flat surface so it would be easy to fight. Once the sound ninja landed opposite her, she got into a fighting stance.

-Rooftop-

Two men continued to fight on the rooftop of the stadium where the Chunin Exams were supposed to be held; one of these men was the Third Hokage, Sarutobi who had come to watch the final round and the other, Orochimaru, his former student who, throughout the years, had become evil. Orochimaru suddenly jumped back and thought to himself. That strange feeling again, could it be…?

The Third Hokage looked back at the evil snake lord smirking. "What are you smirking about?" The Third Hokage asked. "What are you planning now?

Orochimaru shook his head and carried his grin on his face. He took one last look at the sky and then charged at him chuckling evilly. So, she's here now, Orochimaru thought. Then it will be easier for me to take her down…

-Itsuka-

The battle finished quickly between Itsuka and the two sound ninja and once it was calm, Itsuka clasped her hands together as if was a 'take out the trash' way. "Too easy." She said to herself. Itsuka was about to take off to find Orochimaru when she heard clapping come from behind her.

"Too easy, was it?" A man with slate hair and brown eyes stood before her. He didn't have a headband on him, though, and only stared down at the ground at the fallen sound ninja. "Impressive, little girl. You fight well."

"I'm not little and I only knocked them out .Who are you anyways?" She asked, readying her kunai.

"My name…is Maseru Aoki." The man replied.

"Why would you tell me your name so easily? Any ninja wouldn't do something like that. Are you a fool, old man?" Itsuka asked as she glared at him. She made sure not to let her guard down.

Maseru smiled at the brunette. "No, and I'm not as old as you think. Unlike other ninja, I can tell you my name no matter what because I'm not like those other fools. Plus, I have been watching your techniques and I am quite impressed."

Itsuka smirked. This man is just asking to be defeated. "Want to fight and see more?!" She questioned.

"Why not?" Maseru Aoki got into a fighting stance and nodded.

"Well then, let's have fun!" She said and put her hand forward ushering for him to come as Maseru began to charge her at great speed.

-The Forest-

A dark-haired boy sped through the forest. He was trying to catch up with the Sand Siblings and finish his fight with the red-head boy, Gaara. If he stopped, they would be able to get away and that was something he could not let happen. One of them, Kankuro, had tried to stop it earlier, but Shino, another leaf-nin, was facing him now.

He caught sight of them nearby and stopped in a tree above them. The boy watched as Gaara's older sister, Temari, tried to help him up but he merely brushed her aside and she slammed onto a nearby tree hard. Gaara looked up at the boy who was now leaning against a tree; his face expression was serious.

"What's wrong? You're not afraid of me, are you, Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked but the dark-haired boy did not reply. Gaara held his head and tried to stand up steadily.

"Gaara!" His sister managed to shout. "Don't fight! We need to get back!"

"Shut up!" He hissed. "AARGH!" Gaara yelled in pain. The beast inside of him was going to be released anytime soon. He covered his face, screaming at the top of his lungs. His head was titled back, arms in front of his body like claws. Temari turned her head away from her younger brother's sight; it was scary to watch his transformation because he acted so differently…like a monster.

Sasuke readily watched as a beastly hand appeared on his back and half of his face had evolved into part of the One-tailed Shukaku. His now third arm reached out to grab Sasuke but missed as he avoided it. "Come on! Fight!"

Gaara kept on going hoping to make him tired; Gaara's third hand began knocking the trees to keep Sasuke going and make sure there was no place for him to hide. He stopped; only a few trees were left standing and Sasuke hid behind one of them. The Uchiha pondered what to do next. "Come out, come out Sasuke." Gaara called looking at the remaining places he could have hid. "I won't let you get away, you can't escape me."

This is unreal. His strength is off the charts. "Are you just going to hide and be a weakling? Let's fight already!" A weakling. It made Sasuke think of his brother and how much he wanted to get his revenge for the death of his Clan; it was something his brother would say to him. All the Uchiha's - including his parents - murdered in one night by his own brother, Itachi. He had to avenge them and become stronger.

The insults from Gaara were only pushing him to fight; Sasuke stood up and formed a hand sign while running forward to Gaara, taking a deep breath. "Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!" Out came a fireball from his mouth and hit the red-haired boy. But to his dismay, it didn't seem to affect him.

He darted from tree to tree, closing in on the red-head and throwing several kunai at him; they absorbed into his beast form. But his plan was about to backfire. "Here, you can have them back!" Gaara told him and threw the kunai back at them, but with fire.

Sasuke covered his face and managed to evade the fire. He quickly formed a quick hand sign and headed towards Gaara. A bolt of lightening was placed into his hand and he held it up towards the red-head boy. "Chidori!" It hit Gaara's sand arm, slicing it in half. The result was to watch Gaara scream in agony. Sasuke smirked. Looks like it worked.

But really, Gaara's arm was forming again, it was sand after all. No way, He thought as he stood up. Sasuke took deep breaths and began doing the same hand sign again, running towards Gaara.

The Uchiha boy just managed to land on the next tree. He took deep breaths and dropped to his knees, grabbing his neck in pain. Not the curse mark again. Sasuke thought. He tried to move his body but couldn't. Gaara growled in anger and charged forward at the dark-haired boy. There was nothing Sasuke could do as the red-head boy ran towards him at such a great speed…

-Back in Konoha-

After much fighting, both opponents looked at each other wearily but still stood their ground. Itsuka was still trying to find a way to weaken him but from every kick and punch she tried at him from her Taijutsu, it just wasn't working. It was as if he could read her moves before she did it. But compared to her, Maseru however was impressed; this girl was actually giving him a challenge and he was beginning to feel tired. Itsuka could see he was definitely tired. "Getting tired, are we?" She taunted.

"I don't know who you are kid," Maseru said. "But I am definitely going to destroy you now." He put his hands together and suddenly everything surround them was engulfed in darkness as if they were in a different dimension.

What's going on? She thought to herself. Genjutsu, no! "Argh!" She yelled and held her head, falling to the ground. Memories of the undying pain from a loved one, blood from that dead person and betrayal from someone she thought she could trust clouded her thoughts now. No matter what, she tried to think about something else but whatever Maseru was doing was working and she could no longer concentrate.

Had enough? Maseru whispered inside her head.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled. Wherever she looked, the images repeated continually in front of her and wouldn't go away. A painful memory suddenly came into Itsuka's mind. One she thought she could forget forever. A little girl, her, running away from the home because of a secret she knew. She thought she could escape when ninja attacked Itsuka and she had to fight them off with her last strength. She could remember the blood everywhere and her own self collapsing afterwards.

So, you're Itsuka. I have found you. Maseru said inside her head.

"Stop please!" She shouted, shaking her head furiously. "I give up! Please just stop it all!"

Very well. Mind Genjutsu – cancel! Just like that, the darkness vanished and went back to normal to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Itsuka took deep breaths before standing up once again, glaring at the man before her.

"You…Why did you do that?"

"None of your business, little girl; or should I say Golden Dragon." Itsuka growled at the man when he called her that. She wanted no one to know about that name. "I'm sorry that I have to leave but I'll be back. Now that we have found you after all these years. I guess the rumors have been true about you getting stronger." Maseru took one last look at Itsuka. "Until next time, Golden Dragon." He said before fleeing.

We? Who is he referring to? "Get back here!" Itsuka got up, going in pursuit of the sound ninja. She threw a kunai at his arm and just missed her target; she growled in frustration and picked it up as Maseru dodged past it and escaped.

Once again, the ground began to rumble. Itsuka lost her balance on the tree and fell on the ground. What now? She thought as she jumped back on the tree to the highest branches. She saw a large toad with a blonde-haired boy on top of him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled and in seconds, a thousand duplicates of the blonde-haired boy started to attack the one-tailed beast in anyway they could. Many failed and were thrown off the beast. Amazing, Itsuka thought.

"Let me help." Itsuka butted in, looking at the blonde-haired boy from a tree. "Hey, spiky!" Itsuka called, standing opposite in front of her.

"I'm not spiky! The name is Uzumaki Naruto! Who are you anyways?" He asked her.

"Namie Itsuka." She told him. "I've got a plan to stop Gaara but it will involve you using your shadow clone Jutsu."

"Wait a second. How do you know Gaara?"

"We're acquaintances. I used to live in the Sand Village."

Naruto pointed to her leaf ninja headband. "Then how come you have the same headband as me?"

"Incoming!" Gamabunta yelled, darting out of the way before the Shukaku dived at them.

"I'll explain who I am, do you want to know the plan or not?" Itsuka asked, starting to get annoyed. He nodded in agreement and listened to her.

Once the curse mark's pain ceased, Sasuke stood up slowly and was informed by Kakashi's summoned dog, Pakkun, the current events since he fought. The Uchiha boy was watching from the trees as the mighty toad tried to take out the One-Tailed Shukaku. His attention turned to the brown-haired girl on Gamabunta. He could just make out her hair color and some of her appearance. She seemed to be very unique to anyone he had ever seen and Sasuke guessed she was not originally from here so instead, he continued to watch as the brown-haired girl stood in front of the One-Tailed Shukaku.

"Sorry, Gaara!" She said and began to form another hand sign. "But it looks like me and Naruto are going to have to take you out!"

Itsuka bought her hands to her body once again. She closed her eyes and almost instantly, opened them in a flash. The One-Tailed Shukaku found itself in a tight electrical barrier. Itsuka's eye color changed from blue to yellow like lighting.

The brown-haired girl slammed her hands down on the ground. Electric currents were going up the one-tailed beasts' body and now electrocuting it! After a while, Itsuka let it go and disbanded the barrier. The One-Tailed Shukaku yelled in pain. She smirked but kept her distance from the creature. Her eyes had changed back to her regular color.

Unexpectedly, the One-Tailed Shukaku used its tail to hit flick her off at full-force and she fell backwards landing hard on the tree. She watched as Gamabunta went back and fought the One-Tailed Shukaku, trying hard to distract it. Itsuka winced at the pain on her arm; the Shukaku's attack had left her with a pounding headache and an open wound on her arm.

Itsuka ignored her injuries and armed herself with three kunai in place; two in her hand and one in her mouth ready to attack. Arms back, Itsuka ran at the beast and threw one at each of its sides. Itsuka spotted Gaara on its left side; he looked like he was unconscious and had half his body stuck inside the Shukaku. She gasped and tried to land another kunai in the Shukaku's tail. It missed.

The Shukaku screamed in pain and tried to find Itsuka's position on its body. She ran towards Naruto and the toad. "I know where Gaara is! He's on the left side of Shukaku's body. You have to stop him!"

"Got it!" The blonde-haired boy said, putting two thumbs up. "Let's go Gamabunta!" The toad sprang into action heading to the other side of the Shukaku.

"Hey Gaara! Gaara!" He shouted hoping to get his attention, but it seemed the red-head couldn't hear him.

"Naruto!" Gamabunta said. "I don't think he can hear anything right now especially since he's summoned the Shukaku, it is draining his body, we'd better make this quick because the Shukaku has spotted us!"

"I've had enough!" Naruto yelled and ran over to Gaara. The One-Tailed Shukaku was still being distracted and didn't know that unexpectedly, the spiky-haired boy had head-butted Gaara hard. Blood poured slowly down from his head and the One-Tailed Shukaku began to crack and break to pieces.

It was as if that was to be done to stop Gaara. Itsuka breathed a sigh of relief, accepting this. "Finally!"

Sasuke had kept his distance, but now he was making his way to where Itsuka was. The Uchiha boy jumped onto one of the trees and noticed her right away. "Hey, you!" He said running towards where the brunette girl was. "Who are you?"

The Kunoichi tumbled backwards, her head was still aching and there was a loss of blood where Gaara's one-tailed beast had injured her, not only that but Itsuka's chakra was running low. Her body felt limp and she grew tired; she dropped from the branch and was now tumbling towards the ground. Sasuke saw this and acted quickly; he jumped off and caught her just in time. "I've got you!" He told her. It was the last thing Itsuka heard before everything went dark. Sasuke got a good look at her face, before her eyes closed; he could see they were a sea blue color.

-Orochimaru's Hideout-

"Namie Itsuka was there; I definitely saw her, my lord. She has grown and become stronger." Orochimaru had fled along with his Sound Four, and any other Sound Ninja survivors and one of them told their lord of the girl summoning the Golden Dragon. "She came unexpectedly but our men fought hard and sadly died." Maseru told him.

"Hm. I see. You are dismissed." He told the Ninja and thought about it for a while. Orochimaru had run-ins with Namie before. Maybe it was time he captured her.

"What are you planning, my lord?" A distant voice asked from his side - it was Kabuto, his personal assistant.

"I am still carrying on with the plan however I need Itsuka."

"But I thought you were planning on getting Sasuke Uchiha's body?" Kabuto suggested.

"I am but I also need the power of the Golden Dragon too. We can get both but let's focus on Itsuka for the time being. She is trying to start a new life in Konoha, if she refuses, we can always expose her and Itsuka would hate that. Send some ninjas to spy on them and get them to report back first."

"Yes, my lord." Kabuto said and left immediately.

-At That Moment-

Flashes of memories past through his mind. Whether they were good or not, they would remain with him eternally, he had done his best to help other people and touched so many lives with his wisdom and advice.

Because now, the Third Hokage had fallen to his death but he would live forever through people's memories and hearts forever.

Now, a new tale would be beginning for Itsuka Namie and Team 7…


	2. Familiar to the Uchiha Eye

-Flashback: Four Years Ago-

A young Itsuka ran home happily to her sensei's dojo, nothing could change her mood from the news she was given from the Ninja Academy, and she couldn't wait to tell her sensei the news. Itsuka had graduated early because of her so called 'above-than-high scores'; it was unknown to anyone how she managed to do it and became the youngest student to graduate since Itachi Uchiha. But no matter what, she had become a ninja now and was extremely pleased.

Drops of water suddenly began to fall on her cheeks and Itsuka stopped to look at the sky and noticed it was beginning to pour. She hoped it wouldn't rain today especially in her mood. As the rain was starting to get heavy, she stopped underneath a shelter and formed a sign with her hands and immediately, a giant bubble surrounded Itsuka and pulled her in. This was one of the water Jutsus she had learned from her sensei.

In a few minutes Itsuka came to a small dojo where she and Hiroshi lived. Before disbanding the water Jutsu, she could feel something was wrong when she opened the door. She walked in and felt it, the place was too quiet and there were no lights on. "Hiroshi-sensei, I'm back!" She yelled but got no reply back. Itsuka walked over to the door to his bedroom.

Slowly turning the door and opening it, Itsuka gasped. There, in front of her eyes, was her sensei, Hiroshi Taka's lifeless body. A samurai sword was plunged in his back and was in a pool of blood.

Her heart racing, breathing became difficult as she walked over and collapsed next to Hiroshi's side. Carefully, she touched his neck to check his pulse but as she already guessed; nothing. He was dead and his body was cold. "Sensei…" She whispered, putting her hands on her mouth and choking on her own tears. "Hiroshi-sensei." Itsuka sat there for a while rocking back and forth with her hands holding tightly onto her legs.

What could she do? She had little medical experience at the time and didn't know what to do. "Who would do such a thing?" She whispered.

"You should know." A voice whispered back. Immediately, Itsuka stood up and looked around; no-one was in the room expect her. 'It couldn't be…could it? He couldn't have found her, could he?' She thought.

"Who's there?" She asked, but got no reply, only the sound of a knife thrown in her direction caught her attention but missed Itsuka by inches. It was the only answer she got to make her flee.

Itsuka backed up slowly in fear and then ran out of the room but then felt a cold hand grab her and then put her in somewhere dark – a bag! She squirmed and shouted for the person to release her but the last thing Itsuka could remember was her being knocked against something hard and she fell unconscious…

-End of Flashback-

That happened to Itsuka just a few months after arriving in Konoha. She awoke instantly and looked around; she was surrounded in a room with nothing but empty beds around. Where exactly am I? Itsuka thought as she pulled the covers off, she winced in pain when she stood; the brunette pulled the bottom of her top up and saw a snitching on her belly and on her arm. No wonder I can't stand properly, my head still aches.

Her injuries weren't going to stop Itsuka from slowly walking over to the window and a sign caught her sight. Konoha Hospital, telling her where she was with no question. She noticed something strange as she looked around the village – this was one the main villages in the land and there were only a number of people around, cleaning up and rebuilding their homes. Her mind went back to the events of yesterday, Itsuka remembered Gaara had transformed into the One-Tailed Shukaku and she had managed to defeat him along with a hyperactive, blonde boy whose name she could not recall at the moment.

There was bound to be nurses checking on her in a while and she had to get out of here to find out where everyone was and Itsuka didn't like feel like being some sitting duck. Opening the window, she climbed out and jumped from the hospital floor to the tree opposite her room and then landed on the ground safely. She looked around at the familiar streets she once played on as a child; the places Itsuka used to eat in. The brunette girl stopped and watched her surroundings carefully. Even though not many were around and the shops were closed, she had caught a flash of something or someone nearby but whatever it was, it disappeared.

The thought quickly passed when Itsuka could hear somewhat whimpering close by, she was intrigued because it could be the person who was following her. The brown-haired girl ignored her painful headache and arm injuries to walk over there, the whimpering was instead crying and now she could see from the top of the stairs people dressed in black – a funeral. Itsuka noticed a white rose tree nearby and picked up a rose, it was natural to bring one to a funeral and she wanted to pay respect. She wondered whose it was and began walking up. Itsuka gasped when she saw it was the Hokage's. "Hey look!"Someone said looking at Itsuka's direction.

Sasuke turned around at the last minute and noticed it was that same girl who had helped Naruto out. She seemed familiar yet, he couldn't make out why. However, she could still be anyone even if he had seen her before somewhere. He had to be cautious on what she said and acted, he had to observe Itsuka's ways and be alert. He watched as she walked slowly towards the Hokage's grave, her eyes on the gravestone of the Third Hokage's. Did she used to know him?

"Who is that?" One person whispered.

"We should keep watch of that one. She looks evil!" The people of Konoha continued to stare at Itsuka as if she was a sheep in the wrong flock, it kind of reminded Naruto at a time when he felt left out and no-one really cared about him and he knew how that felt.

The Uchiha boy kept on staring as did everyone else and did not notice that Sakura was watching him. Both were indeed curious as to who the mysterious person was. But the pink-haired kunoichi felt a little jealous of the girl. Maybe he knew her? Sakura was beginning to feel envious of her now.

Naruto thought hard, she was the girl who had helped him take out Gaara but even so, she could be an impersonator and sent to spy on their village; it's that girl, Itsuka! She could be an ally or an enemy but…But how could he think that? All Naruto could see was a girl his age paying respect to the Hokage of the village, what was so wrong in doing that? She also helped me stop Gaara and the One-Tailed Shukaku so why are people treating her this way?

Itsuka hadn't realized she was making a scene until she heard the loud talking of people behind her. "Hey!" An ANBU officer yelled. "Your part of the sound village, aren't you? You're not welcome here!"

She placed the white rose on the coffin along with everyone else's and turned around quickly to the people of Konoha. Her baby blue eyes stood out most of all; they were so different from all her features. "I'm not one of them!" The brunette hissed and pulled her leaf headband in front of her to show the villagers she was not lying. "You see!"

She walked down the stairs as chatter amongst the villagers began, Sasuke only remained quiet. "We can decide about our visitor later." One of the village elders spoke and managed to quieten everyone down. "We should firstly pay respect to the Hokage!" There was a silence as everyone did what he said and resumed what they were doing.

"Let's go now and follow her!" Naruto said to Sasuke and Sakura. But the pink-haired kunoichi stopped him and hit him across the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You know we can't do that, Naruto! We're here for the Hokage and we're going to pay our respects to him, right?"

"What's Naruto thinking now?" Kakashi asked standing by his Genin pupils.

"She helped me yesterday; I could go talk to her."

"I doubt that." Kakashi replied and then turned forward.

Sakura nodded and then faced the blonde spiky-haired boy. "See? We have to stay here until it is finished. Right, Sasuke?" She turned to where the Uchiha boy was standing but he had vanished. "Sasuke?"

-Itsuka-

As Itsuka retraced her steps to the hospital room she was in, once Itsuka got into there she sighed deeply. The Hokage was the only person who could get her into the village and prove she wasn't some sort of traitor.

Seeing his funeral before her made Itsuka feel In fact, she had been emotionless throughout her childhood. The rain began to heavily fall on Konoha. It seemed that even the heavens were weeping for the Third Hokage's funeral. She remembered when she had first met him.

-Flashback: Konoha Hospital -

"So, this is the child you found?" A man with a large hat asked another man with an animal mask on.

"Yes sir."

Itsuka began to stir at the sound of the voices and her eyes fluttered open; she sat up immediately and traced the room and the people inside it. "Who are you?" She asked quietly, the new surroundings were unknown to her sapphire eyes. "Where am I?"

"Do not be afraid, I am the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." The man with the hat answered and smiled kindly at her. "You were found in the forest and injured badly. This is Konoha hospital, your wounds have been treated and you don't need to worry, you are safe here. Do you remember anything?"

She did remember but did not want to say anyways, no matter what these people could be working for someone evil. "I don't feel obliged to tell. But you said Konoha right?"

The Hokage looked at the ANBU officer and asked him to leave. He nodded at Itsuka. "Yes. Listen, if you don't want to say anything, that's fine. What is your name, child?"

"Itsuka." She answered quietly. "I want to ask. Do you know any information on my mother?"

"Your mother? Maybe we can find some information on her, what is her name?"

"Aria Namie."

"Namie? The Clan of Healers?" The Hokage's eyes widened. "Are you sure that is your mother's name? How do you know about the Namie Clan?"

"I was told…by my father." Her eyes looked down for a moment and she felt hatred for what he had done to her. "But I can show you my healing jutsus." Itsuka took off one of her bandages and placed her hand gently over the cut. Concentrating hard, a white light glowed from her hand to her wounded mark and healing it quickly. The Hokage watched this in surprise. "It's only thing I can do but that doesn't really matter. You believe me, right Hokage?"

-End of Flashback-

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A voice from behind stopped Itsuka in her tracks and she turned around to face a boy around about her age. He had black hair and wore a black top with white shorts. The sign on the back of his shirt – Itsuka recognized it as a Clan symbol – something familiar but she couldn't quite remember the name of it. Somehow, she hadn't noticed him behind her – she hoped she wasn't forgetting her ninja skills.

"You first. Who are you?" She asked. "Why did you follow me anyways? I want to be alone." Itsuka sat back on the hospital bed, feeling she really needed to sit down and relax now.

"I followed you because I'm interesting to know who you are and I'm the person who carried you here to the hospital after yesterday, Sasuke Uchiha." He said.

"Hello." She said and bowed a little, he did save her after all. "It's nice to meet you. Thank you for saving me. Though, you didn't need too, you could have just left me to fall off the tree and break my neck if you really wanted too."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her. "I couldn't have, you were injured so I had to help. What's your name anyways?"

"Itsuka. Itsuka Namie."

Just then, it hit him like a rocket. That name…he remembered her now. He stopped talking and pointed at her. "Then, it is you! You're that girl, aren't you? The one that left after Hiroshi Taka died. You were talking to me at this hospital."

-Flashback: Konoha Hospital -

It had been a few days since Itsuka was in the hospital. She was monitored daily but was able to trust a certain amount of people around the hospital.

"Did you hear?" Someone whispered. Itsuka hid behind the wall and saw two nurses gossiping. "There's a boy here from the Uchiha Clan and apparently, he's the only one that survived that assassination."

"I know." The other nurse replied. "I feel so sorry for the boy; he's taking it pretty hard."

"What room is he is in again? Room 56, right?"

"Yeah, that's it."

'An assassination?' She thought to herself. Who was this boy they spoke of? Itsuka's curiosity led her to wander towards the room the nurses had said the boy was in. As she approached the door, it began to open slightly. Itsuka stepped back and was now face to face with a boy with black hair.

He looked at her and then she looked at him, they stared that way for a while. "Move!" The boy pushed past Itsuka, not caring that she had fallen to the ground.

She picked herself up and caught his sleeve, tugging onto it. "Don't go. I know how you feel, well kind of." The boy said nothing to her as she continued. "Well not really, I was told that my clan died a little after I was born but I can manage how it must feel to be the last person and there is no-one else that can help."

"You have no idea how I feel. You're not the one whose clan has fallen by their…" He stopped yelling and paused, tears were falling down his cheeks. "Just leave me alone." The boy whispered.

"I'm not going too. But I want to help you, if you want to talk at all; I'm a few doors down from you." She told him. Itsuka wasn't used to being helpful and giving advice but she wanted to help him. Sasuke could feel it in her words, in every aspect of her form. "My name is Itsuka and you are?"

"Sasuke. I got to go." He lied and ran away.

-End of Flashback-

Itsuka was the only girl who had bothered to try and make him feel any better. She wanted to be near him back then but now, Itsuka seemed so much different than the girl he had met.

"Oh yeah…" She replied, now sitting on the bed. "That was me back then."

"So, where did you go after Hiroshi died?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I'm not telling you, just because we used to talk when we were 8 does not mean I'm going to tell what I have been doing in my past. We're practically strangers and will have to start all over again." Itsuka noticed his headband. "So, you passed the exam and graduated, huh?"

Sasuke nodded. A loud knock was heard on the door and a pink-haired girl popped her head in. "Sasuke, so this is where you've been!" She said looking at Itsuka.

"Hey Sasuke!" A blonde-haired boy called. "Why did you come here for? You were supposed to be at the funeral!"

The Uchiha boy sighed and pointed at the two. "These are my team-mates." One was a blonde, spiky-haired boy who had helped her yesterday fight Gaara.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" The blonde boy spoke, pointing at himself proudly. "Remember me from yesterday?"

Itsuka nodded. "Yes I do, hello."

"Well, remember my name because the next you'll see me, I'll be the next Hokage."

"I'm Sakura Haruno" Sakura said and bowed a little in respect. The second was a girl who had pink hair and green eyes; she seemed to be more sensible than Naruto was. "Um…Sasuke, maybe we should have told Kakashi-sensei where we were before we left."

"You should of." A man said, appearing in the room with a cloud of smoke around him. He had a mask concealing half his face but it seemed not a problem for Itsuka; he also had slate hair and wore a green jumpsuit like the other ninjas in the room. "I was wondering where you were." He noticed Itsuka and turned his attention towards her. "I'm Kakashi Hatake and you must be the girl everyone is talking about? Naruto tells me you helped him out?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Just then, the door opened and a tall man wearing a green jumpsuit similar to Kakashi's walked in with a ninja with an animal mask on. He had a scar on his face and looked at Itsuka seriously.

"I am Ibiki Morino, commanding officer of the Konoha ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force. I demand to know who you are and your business here."

Itsuka sighed and looked away. "Must I always introduce myself to every single person who wants to know who I am?"

"I asked for your name!"

"Itsuka Namie."

The ANBU officer gasped when they heard her last name. "Namie? The Clan of Healers? I thought they were all killed 12 years ago."

She nodded. "Yes, well…I'm the last of them. I used to live here with a man by the name of Hiroshi Taka."

"The old man?"

Itsuka nodded. "Yes. But, he was killed and I don't know who but…" She paused, trying to remember. "…when I woke up, I was in the desert. From there, I wandered until I got to the Sand Village."

"Strange, people pronounced you dead but you did leave the village without permission. As soon as your wounds heal, Itsuka Namie, you must go."

"I left here because I was kidnapped and left for dead in the deserts, I was only eight."

"Yet, why did you not come back? Were you not taught about this after graduating before most of the Genin?"

Itsuka bit her lip; he was right and she would be called a traitor for leaving at such a young age even if it wasn't her fault. "I know, I should have thought about it. Should have known something as simple as that. But right now, I'm asking to be a part of the village again; call me a traitor all you like, I didn't kill my sensei and I wouldn't." She explained seriously. "I have nowhere to go and have been roaming the land for a while. When I was living here, I felt like this was my home all along, I just want to stay. I promise I won't be a burden to the village."

From Sasuke's view, she said she sounded like she needed help. Her words were the truth when he looked at her sapphire eyes.

The ANBU officer thought for a moment. "I will have to discuss this with the village elders. Until we get a new Hokage…" He then pointed at the four behind him. "You will be watched until then by them. Kakashi, Itsuka will have to be assigned to Team 7 for now. Can you do this?" The Jounin nodded.

Naruto was about to comment when Sakura pulled her hand over his mouth. "Sure thing! You can count on us to take care of her" She said, letting out a fake smile. Sakura looked over at Itsuka who nodded at her but Sakura did not trust her one bit. I got to make sure she stays away from Sasuke however.

"Thank you." She said to Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi was taken aback by Itsuka's sudden politeness and just nodded at her. Did she just say 'thank you' to me? No, she's just trying to be nice to me.

"I will go inform the rest of the ANBU officers about this. Kakashi, you must come to the council room. Bring any Jounins you can get. " He said and then disappeared.

"That doesn't make sense, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said loudly. A ninja team is supposed to have four people in it; three Genin and one Jounin. How is another Genin going to work?"

"Good point. Well, we will have to see how this will fair out in our next mission." He explained, looking at Itsuka. Her eyes gazed out of the window, her legs bought up to her body.

"KAKASHI!" A man wearing the same green jumpsuit shouted as he slammed the door open. His hairstyle was in a weird, short style and the man had a great, big grin on his face. "We have been given a job to do, hooray!" What do you say about making this a competition, my rival?" He turned to Itsuka and extended his hand out to her. "Hello! The name's Gai, Kakashi's rival!"

Itsuka shook it still wondering why this man was so…strange. "Itsuka Namie."

The slate-haired Jounin sighed and put his book away. "I don't have time for this, Gai. Why don't you just get Kurenai and I'll get Asuma?"

"You got it and remember! I'm in the lead by a point. This will be the biggest challenge ever!" Gai told him and with that, Kakashi's rival disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Wow, Bushy Brow's sensei is really insane! "Wait Kakashi-sensei! Don't leave!" Naruto shouted. But he only smiled and waved at them.

"Don't worry. I'll leave you guys to get to know each other," He quickly told them, give them a thumps up before disappearing. Naruto stomped his foot in frustration as he watched their sensei leave.

-The Council Room-

In a few minutes, the village elders, Jounins and two ANBU officers had been gathered up. The ANBU officers wore porcelain animal masks to conceal their identities. They had standard uniforms consisting of black and grey armour, arm guards, and a signature spiral tattoo on their left shoulder. A few others were wearing black cloaks over their standard uniforms, and squad leaders may wear white cloaks.

Kakashi, Guy and two other Jounins that he knew well, Kurenai and Asuma stood together with other Jounins as the village elder, Koharu began to speak. "We have gathered you here to talk about a certain girl who has entered the village today. You may have seen her yesterday as she managed to annihilate some of the sound ninja which we are thankful for. All of you got a good look at the funeral of the Hokage today. We do not know whether or not she is a threat but I can reassure you that she is a strong ninja, most possibly B or A rank."

"If so, then why can't we tell her to just leave?" Danzou asked.

"Because she wishes to stay in this village." Kakashi answered. "I have spoken to her and the girl only wants to be a leaf-nin again!"

"Again?" Homaru questioned. "So then, she is a missing-nin who wishes to come back?"

"No. She left the village because she was kidnapped and left in the desert to die. This is what Itsuka says."

"Do not forget she claims to be a part of the Namie clan too and once lived here with Hiroshi Taka, he knew a few of the Namie clan's jutsus too. I have sent one of my Jounin to retrieve some information on her." Koharu told them

"I don't really see the point in bringing us all together." Kurenai spoke. "It's one girl, no big deal. All she wants to do is stay in this village."

"But a girl as young as her can be a problem."Danzou replied. "Itsuka could already be a spy for another village or worse, the Akatsuki or even Orochimaru."

"I doubt that. She's only 12." Kakashi said.

"If she wishes to be a part of the village, we will have to wait until we get a new Hokage but since she is the same age as most of the participants of the Chunin Exam were; Itsuka should be placed into a Genin team and introduced to the rest of them. I suggest Team 7, Team 8 and Team 10 all spend the day with her tomorrow even if Itsuka does not want this. In order for her to get along with each Genin, she must do this." The village elders looked at Kakashi, Asuma, Guy and Kurenai. "Which one of you is going to take her in your group?"

They all looked away, hoping that the elder wasn't going to pick them all expect for Kakashi. "I will." He spoke.

Homaru and Koharu nodded in approval. "That will be fine, and then you shall be in charge of Itsuka now as the newest member to Team 7."

An ANBU officer rushed in towards its commander. "Ibiki-sensei! I have found some information on Itsuka Namie! It seems she has once lived in this village before and is, in fact, the daughter of Aria Namie!"

Ibiki opened the packet in which the folder was stored and handed it over to the elders who took it and read it to themselves. "It seems she might be telling the truth. The Hokage wrote that she had told him her mother was Aria Namie. We have no idea whether this is true though. Her father is also unknown."

Homaru paused before closing the folder. "Alright, she can stay for now but make sure that you are aware of her movements and anything suspicious she will do. Do not falter!" He told everyone. "Return to your daily routines immediately!"

Everyone nodded and disappeared in a flash.


	3. Making Amends

It had been two days since Itsuka came to Konoha and now, she was being dismissed from hospital. Her belongings were stored into the bag she had now picked up from the side of the hospital bed, most of her weapons and clothes were in there and Itsuka wanted to make sure everything was still there. The door opened and in came a nurse. "Excuse me but Kakashi Hatake has come to see you, Ms. Itsuka."

"Ok." She nodded, putting down her bag. The nurse stepped aside for the silver-haired Jounin to walk into the room and left the two to talk. Itsuka wanted to get straight down to business and not waste any time so she asked him straight away. "So, what did the village elders say then?"

"They said you could stay but like Ibiki said, you are going to be monitored daily. But on one condition; since you are the same age as most of the Genin, you will be participating with two teams of Genins for the next two days starting next week."

"Getting along with the other Genins? That's all?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. Simply because you are around their age, you should be able to make friends with them."

"Ok, there's no problem in doing that." Itsuka told him, though she wondered how she was going to do this.

"By the way," Kakashi said, his eyes never leaving the book he was reading, the title was 'Icha Icha Paradise' on the front. "It also means that you're going to be placed into a Genin team too; Team 7. Which means you will be working with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. I am also your sensei for this group."

Itsuka looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Ok, I understand." Itsuka really did not want to be in a team with them. Each person had a different personality and putting them altogether was a really weird combination, especially after what happened after Kakashi left.

-Flashback: Two Days Ago-

Sakura was the first to speak after their sensei had gone. "So Itsuka, where do you come from?" Sakura asked quickly and a smile plastered on her face for some reason.

"I lived in Sunkagure for the past four years." Itsuka then narrowed her eyes at Sakura.

"So, that's how you knew Gaara!" Naruto said.

"But what about your family? Do you have any brothers or sisters at all?" Sakura asked ignoring Naruto.

Itsuka looked away from her. "I'm an only child and that's all I have to say."

"What about your parents?"

Itsuka did not speak and just looked out the window. "You know, you ask too many questions. I don't want to say."

"Does it bother you that much? We can always leave." Sasuke questioned. He wanted to test her and see what she was going to say.

She looked at Sasuke and sighed. "I won't stop you. I'm not much of a talker anyways."

"I see." Sakura said, ending the conversation. She figured the girl did not want to talk about it but also she did not like the way Itsuka was talking to 'her' Sasuke. "Maybe we should, Sasuke are you ready?"

He stood up slowly and walked to the door with Naruto following close behind. "See you later, Itsuka!" Sakura said and then closed the door.

-End of Flashback-

Although she remembered Sasuke from her past, they were still going to have to start again. If Itsuka's team-mates were going to be a pink-haired fan-girl and an energetic blonde, then she would have a hard time getting along with them. She wondered how Sasuke dealt with the two. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you." Kakashi said before leaving. "We've managed to find you your own apartment, it's clean but there's not much furniture inside."

"That's fine. Do you mind if I have a look around town for a while?" She asked. "I want to explore the market area."

The silver-haired Jounin looked at her and nodded. "Of course. I'll send Sakura to go get you in about half an hour to take you to your apartment. Is that enough time?"

"Yes. Sensei?"

"What is it?" Kakashi asked before walking out the room.

"Thank you…for making me welcome." She said and bowed at him.

"No problem." He spoke before leaving.

-The Market-

Konoha's market place was bustling with crowded customers and many traders were encouraging the locals to buy their most eye-catching valuables on sale. Prices were either outrageous or ridiculously easy to purchase. Some of their finest pots were shined perfectly and clothes ranged from every colour Itsuka could think of.

She didn't think she was very much interested in the items being sold but she did look back a couple of times at some things that caught her eye and it was mostly the gold things. As she walked out of the market, Itsuka prepared herself for the looks from people as she passed them just like when she first came to Sunkagure as she walked calmly down the streets.

Itsuka heard a grunt from the side of her and stopped. She looked over at a man struggling to put a table down. "Let me help you." Itsuka walked up to him and picked up the other side safely placing it on the ground before he dropped the whole thing.

"Oh thank you for your help." The man's eyes met with Itsuka as he realized who she was. "Ah, so you're that new girl who came to the Hokage's funeral today? You made quite a scene when you left."

Itsuka sighed. "Yes well, I know who I am and I know I'm not from the sound village." She told him. "Anyways, I should be going Mr…?"

"Teuchi, you can call me Teuchi. I actually own this shop right here." He pointed to the shop next to him, the sign at the top read Ichiraku Ramen. "Since you helped me out, let me treat you to a free bowl of Ramen of your choice."

Tempting, Itsuka thought. But…I have other things to do. "Sorry, maybe later."

Teuchi nodded. "That's no problem, I'll remember your free bowl and if I don't, I'm still going to tell my daughter Ayame about you. Since she has a better memory than me." The ramen owner said before walking away to his shop.

So far, so good. She thought to herself and turned back the way she came only to bump into someone. Itsuka looked up and came face to face with two men; both were wearing long, dark cloaks with red clouds on them.

"Sorry about that." One of them said. The bells atop of the man's hat and chimed when both he and Itsuka passed each other, their eyes met for a moment and she saw they were somewhat familiar. The second figure looked forward and she could just about make out that his face looked kind of like a shark.

That was strange, She thought. Itsuka got a bad feeling from them, like there was a strong aura of evil on both of them and she couldn't let them get away. But when the kunoichi turned around, they had disappeared. "Damn!" She said aloud.

"Itsuka!" The brunette turned her head around to see Sakura walking towards her.

"Yes?"

"I take it your finished then. Do you buy anything you liked?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Don't worry; you can get something another time!" Sakura said with a smile on her face. "Oh, and I wanted to apologize about asking Sasuke so many questions yesterday; I hope you can forgive us all."

Itsuka watched her with an emotionless expression before nodding at her. Why was she apologizing for Sasuke? "You're forgiven."

"Great!" Sakura said quickly. "I'll take you to your apartment I should take you to where Sasuke lives, Itsuka, you'll love it! I've heard it's so big; I wish I was living there with him." Sakura commented and squealed in happiness.

"Does he live alone, Sakura?" She watched the pink-haired girl nod. "I see."

Sakura continued to talk about the Uchiha boy as they walked and why she thought he was so great or so the pink-haired kunoichi would say. She was strange, no doubt. Itsuka wondered why Sakura was talking about him so much. Instead, Itsuka began to think what she could do while she was in Konoha and she had to admit; it wasn't such a bad place. All she really liked to do was train every so often but normally she would do it with a partner.

Only problem was, making friends which was one of the hardest things she could do – Itsuka wasn't a very social person that's why placing her in a group wouldn't be such a good idea. Somehow, she managed to push them away. Right now, she felt calm but that was only at this moment. However, Itsuka was going to give it a try now – to make friends with the Genin.

"We're here, Itsuka!" Sakura announced leading Itsuka to her flat and giving her the key to open the door. They both stepped inside and gazed at the apartment she would be living in. It was a simple apartment with wooden furniture settled in and seemed untouched.

"Let me help you pack!" Sakura said from the hallway. Itsuka thought the pink-haired girl had gone but instead was still behind her.

"It's alright; it's only one bag." Itsuka told her and held up the bag to prove so just in case she didn't believe her.

"Still, let me help you."

"Uh…listen. I'm going to the bathroom quickly. Can you make sure no-one and that also mean you touches my stuff okay?" Itsuka told Sakura and walked out the room.

"Okay!" Sakura cheerfully replied and smiled as she left. But as soon as Itsuka turned the corner, the pink-haired kunoichi pulled a face and stuck her tongue out. Who does she think she is? Telling me what to do? Her inner self thought angrily. One of these days… Sakura pretended to throw a kick in the air but hit Itsuka's bag resulting in most of her things falling on the ground. She bent down to pick them up as quickly as possible before Itsuka got back when a foot stood in her way. Her eyes trailed up to look at the boy she had a crush on – Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Through the window. Where's Itsuka?"

"She went to the bathroom." She replied. This was his chance now to see who she really was. Sasuke was going to take this opportunity to raid her bag.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?! That's Itsuka's things!" Sakura said. Although Sakura thought Itsuka was trying to steal him away from her, she didn't think what Sasuke was doing was good but she made no move to stop him from going through the brown-haired girl's bag.

"You never know. After we talked to her, didn't Kakashi say we had to make sure she was a spy or anything?"

"Yeah, but…" She was kind of angry that Sasuke was so interested in Itsuka and not her.

"What the…?"

"What is it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke picked up the object and observed it closely. It was a picture of a woman with brown hair with blue eyes, similar to Itsuka's features. She said she had no siblings, could this be her…?

"She looks just like her. Who do you think that is, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

The brunette came back to the room and gasped. "Hey! What are you doing?!" She put her hand out. "Give it back!"

"Is that…your mother by any chance?" He asked.

She simply nodded. "Yes, but I would appreciate it if you didn't look at my things."

"Hn." Retorted Sasuke. "Then how am I supposed to trust you? I have no idea what you could have become so I have to make sure we're all not living with someone ready to kill us!"

Itsuka stopped and then turned around, glaring at the Uchiha. "I'm not a sound ninja for the last time! I'm outta here!" She got up and quickly picking up her bag, took a deep breath, exhaled and then headed towards out of the apartment. The brown-haired girl looked over at one of the buildings and could visibly see an ANBU officer watching her every move as she walked towards the training field. How long will they keep watching me? Itsuka thought, taking another look back at the ANBU black op. She didn't like the fact of being watched all the time and that people were afraid of her.

Still, Sasuke had made her feel worse now; he didn't have a right to look through Itsuka's things. She felt angry and mostly sad, something she hadn't felt in a while because no-one trusted her. In fact, most of the time she would keep an emotionless face. But it was only because of her past – way before Sunkagure. Would she be able to tell them one day? She needed to let off some steam and train a little first.

"Sasuke! That was mean!" Sakura said although really she didn't mean it and wanted Sasuke to carry on. "You should apologize to her!"

"I'll do it when I'm ready." The Uchiha boy proceeded out of the room and towards the door which Sakura had no choice but to follow.

"Where are you going then?"

"To get some takeaway, I'm hungry."

-Ichiraku Ramen-

The streets lamps were beginning to light up as the sun's last beams of light faded turning the sky to the moon and stars. Still, Konoha's people still roamed around the shops and restaurants. At Ichiraku Ramen, Kakashi and Asuma were eating and discussing the new Genin, Itsuka.

"You can't let your guard down, Kakashi." Asuma told him.

"I'm not. I just have a feeling that she can't be as bad as everyone thinks. It's as if she's a normal girl trying to fit in but no-one will accept her."

Asuma thought hard before replying. "Sounds like…"

"Naruto, I know." He said before paying the bill and walking out of the shop with his Jounin friend. "Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

Asuma Sarutobi looked at Kakashi with a worried look. As ninja, they weren't supposed to let their guard down at their enemies whose moves were unknown to them.

But Kakashi had a plan and he would just have to trust the copy ninja for now; he wanted to see how this girl would react with his Genin students and show that Itsuka wasn't an enemy of Konoha. Without noticing, Asuma bumped into someone and looked down to see two of Kakashi's students; Sakura and Sasuke. His Uchiha student seemed to be carrying a box of food with him too.

"Asuma-sensei! Sorry about that!" Sakura apologized, bowing her head a little.

The sliver-haired Jounin smiled at his student. "That's ok. Where is your new team-mate now?"

"She seems…fine." Sakura replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Asuma asked curiously. "Was she acting suspicious at all?"

"Um…" Sakura thought hard and then looked at Sasuke who answered for her.

"I looked through one of the pictures she had in her bag and well, it was of a woman that had blue eyes and brown hair resembling Itsuka. She said it was her mother and then left so we're trying to find her." Sasuke told him.

"You don't suppose you have the picture on you right now?" Asuma asked. Sakura shook her head. "I see. Never mind then."

"Asuma." Kakashi sent a glare at the Jounin and then looked back at his Uchiha student. "Sasuke, you shouldn't be going through Itsuka's things like that, her most important things were in there so you shouldn't have."

Sasuke let out an 'hn' to Kakashi who looked at him for a brief moment and then back at Sakura. "We're going to go. You'd better find Itsuka soon." Kakashi told them before leaving with Asuma.

A number of kunai's and shruiken lay on the ground around Itsuka. She sat down and stared at the sky; her panting could be heard loudly. That calmed her and she had also done some training today, though it wasn't as good as when she did it with a partner.

"What happened out here?" A voice asked from behind her. Itsuka looked to her side and saw Sakura and Sasuke watching.

"Training."

"You were training?" Sakura asked.

Itsuka raised her eyebrow. Doesn't she know I'm a ninja like her? "Yeah. It's another way for me to work off my anger."

"Oh ok." There was a short silence as Itsuka walked back to collect her ninja equipment from the ground. The silence still continued between them until Sakura talked eventually "It's getting late; I'm going to go now. See you guys tomorrow!" Sakura waved goodbye to the two who watched her leave.

"Let's just go okay?" Itsuka was expecting an apology but because she was too tired to complain, she let it slide and just followed him back.

Sasuke led her back to her apartment. He didn't receive a thank you on the way and just shrugged it off and walke back to the Uchiha manor. He was still bothered by Itsuka earlier and was not going to say sorry for what he did. At this moment, Itsuka was quiet but she seemed to be cold and emotionless to Sakura and himself but there was something strange about her just now while looking in her eyes.

Underneath her cold ways, Itsuka was obviously hiding something about herself that she didn't want anyone to know of. He just had to find a way to make her talk about it…


	4. Acceptation and Trust

The sunlight hit Itsuka's sleeping form the next day. She groaned at the sun beaming down on her and rubbed her eyes gently. Itsuka lifted herself out of her bed and headed to the bathroom. Once the hot water hit her, she began to think that even though it had been a few weeks, Konoha wasn't such a bad place apart from the people continually staring. Still, Itsuka was beginning to like this place; she was getting adjusted to her new team too. This was all Itsuka wanted. To be a normal twelve year old girl who lives in one place and goes on regular missions with her team-mates.

But Itsuka knew she could never be normal since birth, she knew that now. After she finished her cereal, Itsuka locked the door and began her walk to Konoha gates where she was going.

For Sakura, since there were no missions today, she thought she would go and see Sasuke. Naruto had left with Jiraiya to go train and they wouldn't be back for a while. Ino was also occupied with a mission so there was no way her blonde-haired rival could stop Sakura from approaching his house. She grew excited as she got to his front door and rang the door bell. Sasuke got up thinking it was the ramen he had ordered. But when he opened the door, he found Sakura instead. "Hey there, Sasuke!"

The Uchiha boy let out a groan and now wishing he had never opened the door in the first place. "What is it?" He answered.

"I thought we could hang out seen as Itsuka has finally gone." Sasuke sighed deeply and walked away from the door. When they were on missions, Sakura would always bug him with annoying questions. Ino would be the second person to escape from and combining the two of his fan-girls was even worse. It was enough that she was planning on bothering him on his day off. "Do you need help fixing your house after what the sand and sound ninja did or maybe we can go eatsomewhere?"

Sasuke sighed. This was going to be a long day to shake her off…

-Itsuka-

"Where is this place?" Itsuka asked herself. She had come to the street where the restaurants were at the third time. Haven't I been here before? She sighed to herself and scratched the back of her head. "Where is this gate?"

"Ah! So this is where you've been!" She turned around to see Kakashi reading his book. "You're lost, aren't you?"

She sighed in defeat. "Yes, I have no clue where I am or how to get to the entrance." Itsuka admitted. "That's only because when I got here, I was following sand ninja."

"You followed sand ninja here?" Kakashi asked as he began leading the way.

"Yeah. I rested in the village in between Sunkagure and Konohagure and saw them going in the direction of Konoha, that's how I got here."

"I see." They stayed in silence for a few minutes until Kakashi decided to talk, he wondered what his new student's techniques were like. "By the way, since I am your sensei, I need to know what Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu you know. Which ones are you good at and which do you lack in?"

"I guess…" She thought for a moment, people were afraid of her though she wasn't good at everything. "I should tell you. I'm good with lighting based Ninjutsu and healing people is alright too. My Taijutsu isn't so bad but I lack Genjutsu and when other ninja use it against me, I'm very vulnerable. That's pretty much it."

So, she does have weaknesses. "I see. Well, we will have to work on I guess I better go. Help out the other Genin when they least expect it." Kakashi told her. She nodded and watched her walk off before disappearing.

"So the girl at the Hokage's funeral is the same girl we are meeting today and joining Team 7?" A boy with bugs crawling into his body said. "Interesting."

"I wonder what she's like Shino." A shy girl replied.

"Give me a break. Could this 'Itsuka' girl really be so untrustworthy when all she did was shout at the ANBU officer, that's lame." A laid-back boy said.

"Don't be fooled, Shikamaru. You never know." Asuma replied. "Although the village elders have decided to let this 'Itsuka' stay, she's still being watched so."

"And I understand that." A voice behind them said. Asuma, Kurenai and the Genins turned around to see their late guest walking towards them calmly; Itsuka seemed to be in fear. "I'm here now and I'm sorry I made you wait long. I got lost."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." Asuma said in a serious tone. "Right, let me introduce to our ninja groups, Team 8 and Team 10."

A woman with dark hair stepped forward and smiled at Itsuka. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi, and Team 8, I have Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame." They all nodded at her and Itsuka nodded back at them.

He turned to three Genin in his team. "If you don't know yet, my name is Asuma Sarutobi and I have Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka in Team 10." They all smiled at her but she just nodded at them.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you." Itsuka said. The other six Genin nodded at the brunette.

"We've got a mission to do today so not only will you be working together, but we will observe each of your individual skills." Kurenai said. "It's a B-Ranked Mission and needs all of us here to work together."

"So, what is this mission?" Shikamaru asked.

"There are bandits closing in on the outskirts of Konoha. We must stop them as soon as possible. We don't know much about them but what we do know is that they plan to raid Konoha and have made camp a few miles away from here. Half way there, we should stop to rest. Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded.

Hours passed and the group proceeded out of the gate and were told to be aware of their surroundings. Since most of the team were close, Asuma and Kurenai enjoyed having a small talk with each other while

Choji was in the back, panting after finishing his last lag of crisps. "Can't we slow down a little? I'm hungry."

"Alright. We'll rest here for tonight." Asuma said. Everyone placed their sleeping bags on the floor and began eating some of the supplies they had prepared. Nothing happened that night as Itsuka lay in her sleeping bag and gazed at the sky. She wondered…if her mother was watching her. Before she finally drifted off to sleep, she heard the occasional bird noises and Choji snoring before turning to the side and closing her eyes.

When she woke in the morning, the Genin and Jounin were all getting ready to leave and in a few minutes, they were all on the move again. Ino walked by Itsuka glaring at her. "You got something to say?"

"Hey, you're Itsuka right?" She nodded. "I'm not happy that you are in the same team with Sasuke-kun. Sakura may be nice to you but we both hate you." What was she doing? If she was threatening Itsuka, it wasn't working at all. "Just because everyone is afraid of you doesn't mean we're not! I can't believe Sakura is actually being nice to you. I don't believe it!"

"You jealous or something?"

Ino growled. "Just stay away from my Sasuke!"

"Hey, stop fighting you two." Kiba said stepping in between them. "She's done nothing wrong!"

"I can take of myself; I don't need you butting in to my business, Kiba." Itsuka told him.

Kiba looked at her in disgust. "Hey! I'm trying to defend you so there's no need to get rude to me. Or maybe you would like to know what everyone thinks of you."

"Kiba, don't!" Hinata said. "There's no need to…"

"No! She needs to know what the people of Konoha really think about her!" Kiba shouted. Itsuka was going to know exactly what everyone thought of her. "You know why people stare at you? Because they think a girl with your features is a freak and don't want nothing to do with you!"

Itsuka's expression saddened and she looked at the ground. Ino watched her smirking in victory. Is that what they think of me? A freak! Her eyes directed at Kiba who was not being held anymore or even attacking her, nor Akamaru. She wasn't going to shed any tears; instead Itsuka nodded and turned her back to Kiba.

"Watch out!" She heard Shino say and turned around seeing a net trapping him and Shikamaru into it.

"Aw, great! Why were you were being so careless Shino?"

"You mean you were careless?" Shino said. "I was trying to stop you."

"Stupid leaf shinobi!" A voice spoke and out of nowhere, two bandits jumped out of the forest and smirked at the leaf ninja in front of them. "You would have thought they would have been smart enough to avoid a trap like that. Too bad you're all going to die!"

He raised his hand and a number of bandits surrounded them. Everyone got into a fighting stance and readied themselves. "Prepare yourselves! This is going to take a while!"

Itsuka made the first move taking out a number of kunai's from her pocket and throwing them at the opposing three bandits. She then charged towards the bandit's grabbed one of them and when they were distracted threw him back at the other bandit. The remaining bandit jumped and dodges the kunai and ran at Itsuka, elbowing her in the chest. Itsuka then flew back and hit a tree. The two ninja on the ground got up and ran at Kiba trying to hit the brunette in the shoulder but got bit by Akamaru. "Ow! You little runt, I'll kill that dog!"

"Not before he attacks you!" Kiba smirked. They knocked the ninja to the ground while Itsuka raised her legs up to push her off the ground before the third ninja tried to hit her while she was down and stuck her kunai into his stomach, his smirk becoming wider as he disappeared. "Itsuka, it's a Substitution jutsu. Let me and Akamaru take care of this!" Kiba yelled to her. "Fang over Fang!" A poof of smoke appeared into them and suddenly there were two Kiba's.

Not only were Itsuka and Kiba fighting, but she could hear everyone else in their own one-on-one's with the other bandits. Hinata was also fighting and dodging the shruiken that the enemy threw at her and activated her Byakugan. "Eight Palms!" Hinata immediately sprang into action and began hitting the somewhat four bandits all at once and knocking them out as quickly as she started hitting their chakra points.

Asuma and Kurenai faced off against a number of bandits as well Ino and Choji who began to face off a few more bandits. Ino took out some kunai from her pouch, secretly tying ninja wire around the holes of them and threw them at the duo bandits in front of her, making them move all around in the air. They jumped away, only to get caught in the ninja wire in the air. "You aren't getting away!" The force of something hitting the wire made the kunai change their direction and wrap around the enemies. The two bandits fell to the ground, trying with all their might to get out of the wire. Only finding they cut themselves with every struggle. "Well that was pretty easy." Ino said

"Cool! Look at Itsuka!" Choji spoke.

Itsuka brought his hands in front of his body forming a hand seal and charged at the last bandit, moving with great speed. He only stepped back and tripped over a rock, trembling in was surprised to see him move back so quickly but he wasn't going to get away with what he did. "Shocking Fist!" The bandit stood up and took out a kunai but as quickly as he threw it in the direction of Kiba, the bandit ended up with a painful electrifying punch to the face, his body fell limp to the ground. "Hey! Behind you!" Itsuka shouted and threw another kunai to block the attack. Both weapons dropped to the grass.

"That was…challenging…" Itsuka said to herself before putting her hands on her knees and taking deep breaths.

"Is everyone alright?" Kurenai asked after cutting the net with Shikamaru and Shino in it. Everyone nodded in response to the Jounin. "Good. Everyone did a good job, now all we have to do is take these bandits to the prison and I think we'll treat you to dinner."

"Alright!" Choji shouted and began quickly picking up a number of bandits. Once everybody had taken a person or two to the prison and arrived back to the Leaf village safely, they went for lunch at a local restaurant, treated by their senseis. The brown-haired kunoichi watched everyone as they talked casually, joking about with each other.

More than ever, she wanted to join them but the one thing about her was…she didn't know how to make friends well or have a good conversation with someone else, she only made one friend in her life but that ended badly. Itsuka wanted to try but something made her stop. Instead, she just carried on eating and she easily stood out like a sore thumb but she didn't care because she was used to it.

"Hey Itsuka!" She stopped eating and looked up at the person talking to her, Kiba. "I wanted to say thank you for stopping that kunai reach me and that I'm sorry about what I said. It was uncalled for. I was being a bit reckless during that fight too, wasn't I?"

"You weren't." Itsuka said quickly. "But it's ok. It's what one ninja would do for another ninja, right?"

"Yeah!" Kiba said cheerfully and returned to the conversation with the other Genin. Ino took one look at Itsuka who stared down at her food and continued to eat. The blonde looked away in disgust, unlike the others; she didn't like the brunette not one bit. She insulted Ino earlier about Sasuke and now Itsuka was stealing all the glory of impressing the sensei's back when they had beaten the bandits earlier, almost as if she was trying to earn their acceptation into being a part of the Genins, well Ino wasn't going to let that happen.

"Having a nice meal without me?" They heard Kakashi say.

"Kakashi, you should have been there!" Choji said. "Itsuka sent those ninja flying, it was amazing!"

"That's great, good work Itsuka!" Kakashi praised. "By the way, the new Hokage is to arrive here soon in about a week's time." Everyone directed their attention to the slate-haired Jounin.

"Really?" Kurenai asked. "Who is it?"

"Don't know. You'll have to wait and see."

"Which means you already know but won't talk about it right?"

Kakashi shrugged "You know me too well. Itsuka, I can take you back to your place now, ok?"

Itsuka nodded and quietly left alongside Kakashi. During the walk, it was another silence until Kakashi spoke. "Before you go home, I'd like you to help Naruto out with preparations for the new Hokage when Jiraiya and Naruto come back from their trip."

She pointed at her in disbelief. "Me? Why?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't know. You wouldn't mind helping out too, right?"

Itsuka nodded. "No, it will be ok."

A week had passed and as it progressed, things seemed to be moving smoothly for Itsuka. People wouldn't react to seeing the brunette walk past anymore and instead, they would just go about their business as normal now. Itsuka now had a lot of free time since there were no missions yet so she used the time to re-furnish her apartment and it was looking pretty good. It was all just in time before she went into the Hokage's office and she began to wonder about her new team-mate Naruto and how did his trip go but thought he was tired.

That is until he spotted her and started calling out her name. But after a trip, Itsuka was at least expecting Naruto to be a little calmer. "Alright!" Hearing this, she guessed wrong and assumed he wasn't tired at all. He stood in front of her with a big grin on his face. "I'm so glad they sent over someone I can talk too! Shikamaru came and told me a little about the mission but I really want to know everything, every little detail!" Itsuka sighed because for the next few hours of moving boxes, she told Naruto all about the mission including the sound ninja's surprise attack, the argument with Ino about Sasuke and how she 'saved' Kiba's life or so Shikamaru had told him.

The only thing she didn't include was what Kiba had said about her but it seemed the argument about Sasuke still ticked Naruto off. "Grr! Why do they all like Sasuke for? What's so special about him anyways?"

"Why don't you like him, Naruto?" She asked.

"He thinks he doesn't need anyone and that he's the best. Sasuke is so annoying and Sakura for some reason likes him."

"A bit too much." Itsuka replied.

"Naruto!" A man with grey spiky hair stood before them. "Tsunade wants to see you two."

"Alright, come on Itsuka!" Naruto led Itsuka to a small room where she noticed an old woman; though no-one could tell by this because she had used some sort of jutsu to make her look younger. Her blonde hair was becoming colourless and turning grey and it was tied into a ponytail.

"So, you're the girl Naruto keeps talking about. Itsuka, is it?" The woman said smiling at the brown-haired girl and then putting her hand for Itsuka to shake it. "It's nice to meet you. I am one of the legendary Sannin, Tsunade." Itsuka looked at her hand before shaking it.

But before she could reply, Naruto jumped in and put an arm around her. "That's right! My friend Itsuka, she's really cool and better than Sasuke is!" Friend? Did he just call me his friend?

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Itsuka spoke and then looked behind Naruto to where the other Sannin, Jiraiya stood. So, these are the other two Sannin I have heard about. She thought.

Tsunade looked at Itsuka before answering her. "By the way, I think I will let you stay in Konoha. You can rest for a while because your day with Team 7 and Team Guy can wait until another mission comes. I think you should rest after all you haven't for a long time, have you?" Itsuka nodded, she had been pretty busy lately. "I hope Team 7 have taken care of you properly and shown you around Konoha while I haven't been here."

"Actually, I haven't been taken around the village, I know a few places but that's all.

"Hey…? Do you want me to show you around the village?" Naruto asked meekly. She blinked a couple times, caught off guard by his generosity.

"Uh… sure." She smiled at him, as his face brightened once again, now beaming with enthusiasm.

"Okay!" Naruto yelled while punching at the air with a clenched fist, "I'm going to show you what this village is all about!" He quickly grabbed Itsuka's arm and pulled her out of the Hokage's office and into the streets, avoiding people as they went.

"Do you think anyone in this village knows who she really is?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya but he only shook her head.

"No, I think she would want to keep it quiet, her look told it all. We should talk to her and see if she is actually like Naruto says however I highly doubt that she is friendly but strong, I can believe!" He told her before leaving.

"Where are you going, Jiraiya?"

He turned around with a grin on his face. "I have to go finish my new book at the hot springs of course. I'll see you later." Tsunade shook her head in disappointment watching her old friend leave happily.


	5. Wait and See

The meeting point for the next mission was at the training grounds, this was to be her second and last day to get to know the Genins of her age. So far, she was beginning to slowly know a bit more about them and get used to being around them all. When Itsuka arrived, Team 7 was already there. Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be in an argument while Sakura watched without attempting to stop it. "You're a fool to even attempt that, jumping from the ground to the tree. Every normal person jumps from one branch to another." Sasuke told his blonde-haired team-mate.

"Oh yeah, well at least I tried." Naruto muttered as he rubbed his head and stood up. He wanted to impress Sakura not make a complete fool of himself like they thought he was doing, that's all but no matter what; she was more interested in Sasuke.

Sakura noticed Itsuka approaching them and waved at her with a smile on her face. "Oh, hi Itsuka! How was your week?" The smile was real this time, Sakura wanted to start anew with Itsuka and she wasn't going to put on any stupid acts like before. She didn't think Sasuke and Itsuka were going to be close so she could forget about warning her off but what Ino had told her about the previous mission and Naruto filling in the blanks before attempting to do a stupid jump, made her feel sorry for what happened between her and Kiba.

"It was ok." She said. There wasn't much Itsuka really did in her free time. She either trained or went out to do some food shopping. Although her life was plain, Itsuka liked it this way. She enjoyed some of the quiet nights when she was able to think and feel safe in Konoha. And since it was almost a month since she came here, Itsuka was starting to feel comfortable now and the people she had come to like especially Naruto.

Sasuke looked up from Naruto to Itsuka when she appeared. After what Naruto had told about the mission that he had been told by Itsuka and Hinata before his attempt on the trees, he couldn't see a single emotion from her face and wondered if she was hiding what she truly felt. Naruto was happy to see Itsuka's face as usual even though she seemed to be cold-hearted. Hinata had met him during the week and told him what Kiba had said to Itsuka before he apologized and he felt sorry for her.

"Hey! There's Neji and TenTen! Looks like you'll be able to meet some of Team Guy now, Itsuka." Sakura told her. There was a girl with her hair in two Chinese-styled buns and a boy walking with long, dark hair and white eyes. "Neji! TenTen! Come over here!" She called to them as they walked over to Team 7 looking directly at Itsuka. She could tell by their faces that they were suspicious of her so instead, Itsuka decided to introduce herself and nodded at them both.

"Hello, I'm Itsuka!" They seemed shocked on how quick she was.

Nevertheless, TenTen, the girl with her hair in two buns smiled and waved back. "You too, I'm TenTen and this is Neji." She pointed to the boy next to her who just nodded at Itsuka still looking at her.

A poof of smoke appeared and Kakashi emerged from it with his hands folded. "Hello everyone." He greeted.

"What the…? Kakashi-sensei, you're here early!" Naruto said in surprise.

"No excuses this time?" Sasuke asked.

"No. But where is Lee and Gai-sensei? I had to go to the Hokage's office and collect the mission information quickly today." Kakashi asked holding up the scroll in his hand and then putting it to his side.

"Present!" Just behind them stood one Genin and a Jounin, both so identical they could be father and son. They had dark hair in an small afro-style, green tops expect the Jounin, who Itsuka recognized as Gai from the hospital, was wearing a green vest like all the Jounins wore and black trousers with orange legwarmers. "Good morning everyone!" Gai and Lee chorused, wide grins on their faces. Itsuka wondered if they were always like this

"Sorry we're late. Lee and I were doing some warm-ups this morning." Gai said. "So what's the mission for today, Kakashi? Are we doing an escort? Or rescuing a kidnapped victim?"

Kakashi sighed and began opening the letter to read it:

'Your mission for today is D-ranked. Both teams are to help old man Shiromi promotes his new sushi shop, Sugoi Sushi. You will have hand out vouchers all around Konoha. You'll find them underneath this letter. Good luck Team 7 and Team Guy.'

Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage

"What?" Naruto shouted. If this was some kind of joke to them, it wasn't funny. "That's all? Why can't we have a fun mission?"

"Never fear pupils!" Gai spoke. "This could be a chance to test your accuracy! You should work in separate groups and see how quick you can do this mission."

Gai's right. Promoting is a good way to show how fast you are for example, delivering a letter in a small amount of time. You'll be doing this in three groups. How's this? We meet back after we've done, ok?" Kakashi thought about it for a moment as they all nodded in agreement. "Right then. The first group shall be…Naruto and Ten Ten."

"Next, Sakura and Lee."

"What?! Why do I have to get stuck with Lee?" Sakura asks in a concerned panic. Kakashi doesn't answer her as he turns his head to the last Genin who hasn't been called. Without even looking in Lee's face, she could tell he was excited to be her partner.

"The last group will be Sasuke, Neji and Itsuka then. Ok?" They all nodded. Upon hearing the last group's members, Sakura was envious of Itsuka and angry at Kakashi for doing this to her. Now I can't be with my beloved Sasuke! It's not fair! She thought and looked back at Itsuka who didn't seem to mind. Although Sakura didn't think she was going to steal Sasuke from her, she didn't like the feeling of the two together in the same group, she had worked hard to grow close to him ever since they had been in the Academy even with Ino trying to wreck things.

"Kakashi! Before we all go," Gai spoke, "Don't you think we should decide upon a leader for our teams."

"Decide upon what?" Lee questioned; the other Genin were curious too.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. As your sensei's, we might be called out to undergo high-ranked missions without you so we have selected one person from each group to be a leader and another person the sub-leader. The last person doesn't become one. The leader is there to take charge and is responsible of you especially in missions, the same goes for the sub-leader too. Do you understand?"

"Yeah! So, who are the leaders?" Naruto asked. He had his arms around Itsuka and Lee, seeming really excited about this. Kakashi and Gai exchanged smug smiles before looking back at the Genin.

"For Team Guy, I have selected Neji as team leader for his focus whether he is in or isn't in battle and the sub-leader, TenTen for her courage and skill."

Lee looked hurt. "But Gai-sensei, what about me?" He stuttered.

"Lee, unlike the other team, you are the special one. Do you know why? Because you have focus, courage, skill, bravery…"

"Oh boy, this is going to take some time." Kakashi sighed and turned back to his team who were waiting patiently all except Naruto of course. "Alright, I'll make this quicker than Gai and then we can get started on the missions, ok?"

"Right, sensei!" Sakura said. "So whose is it then?"

Before answering, Kakashi looked at each one of his student's expressions. Naruto and Sakura seemed anxious waiting for what he was going to say while Sasuke and Itsuka seemed more patient though Itsuka didn't seem much bothered by who it was. "Sasuke will be team leader…" Sakura cheered at this while Naruto sighed in disappointment. "…and Itsuka shall be sub-leader." Sakura's face dropped; she wanted to be the sub-leader but Naruto didn't seem too bothered and smiled. "You all work hard of course but picking Sasuke and Itsuka would be better. If something goes wrong, just ask them."

Itsuka and Sasuke looked at each other before turning their heads back to Kakashi. Itsuka was surprised; she had only been a part of the team and Konoha for a short time yet, she was being made sub-leader of Team 7. It was strange, why did Kakashi pick her and not Naruto or Sakura who had always been in the team? She wondered if they were accepting her into the team.

Sasuke seemed less bothered being leader but was intrigued as to why their sensei had picked Itsuka as second, she had only come recently. Did she really have as much skill as Naruto or Sakura to be positioned under him? Surprising as it was, Sakura and Naruto seemed to share the same thoughts as they walked away separately to start their missions. "Where do we start?" Sasuke asked Itsuka and Neji as they began walking away.

"There are so many different places we could go to. How about we cover the market area? There are many customers there." Neji suggested. Sasuke and Itsuka both agreed and they all walked in the direction of the market area.

She enjoyed the silent walk between the three of them, there wasn't much she had to say and starting up a conversation wasn't what Itsuka normally would do. The task was simple enough. All Itsuka had to do was give out free coupons to the passing townspeople. At first, no-one would accept them but when she got a few people to have them. If it wasn't any worse, each of the group's had to do it in the hot sun, it seemed like time was moving very slowly but still, she managed to grab a lot of attention and had already handed out all the coupons she had.

The hours flew by quickly after that. The hard work had made every one of them tired, the sun wasn't so hot anymore but they were exhausted. When Itsuka, Sasuke and Neji arrived back at the training grounds, they found themselves to be the first ones to finish. "What should we do until everyone gets back?" Itsuka asked. Waiting for the others to finish was going to be a while after all.

Sasuke looked at the training grounds. "How about we train?" Sasuke suggested.

"Count me out." Neji said leaning against a tree. "I think I'll go and get some water. I'm actually tired after walking around in the hot sun. Anyone want some?" They both nodded. As soon as they couldn't see Neji anymore, they got to their feet and stood opposite each other.

"Shall we begin then?" Sasuke said.

"Alright but answer me this, why do you want to do this, Sasuke? I know you don't just want to train, but fight me, right?"

"You're right, clever girl. Because I know you're stronger than anyone thinks. Why don't you show me how strong you are?" Sasuke asked, stepping forward. He needed to see what all of her capabilities were and he was curious to see her ninja techniques and not to mention he wanted to beat her.

A smirk formed on Itsuka's mouth. "Fine. But I don't think you'll win."

"Oh really? A girl like you?"

"You'll see." Itsuka ran towards Sasuke and once she was close enough to him, Sasuke slid his body backwards abruptly, his eyes still focused upon her. But when he bought his body back up, she had vanished. Sasuke looked up, he could see her clearly now. He jumped to her level ready to kick but she avoided him, her hands in front of her body. "Shock Wave!" She moved her hand forward, lighting cast upon her hands but Sasuke had moved back quickly just in time.

She's good, I'll give her that. Sasuke thought. She's strong too; he had to think quickly before she attacked him. This time, Sasuke brought his hands in front of his body forming a hand seal well known. He took a deep breath. "Fire Style Jutsu." A fireball escaped his mouth and was headed for Itsuka. Her body stood there as the fireball was only inches away and when it was close enough, put her hand out and caught it. "What?!" Sasuke said in surprise. Itsuka smirked and spun around throwing the fireball back at him but he dodged it once again.

"Don't underestimate me, Uchiha!" She told and bought her hands to her body once again. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. In this time, Sasuke was trying to figure out what she was doing. Her eyes opened instantly and then, Sasuke found himself in an electrical barrier just like the one she did to the One-Tailed Shukaku. Itsuka's eye color changed from blue to yellow like lighting. Each time Sasuke tried touching the sides but each time he did, he would receive a burn on his arm. She had him trapped now.

Meanwhile, Neji had just bought the bottles of water from a convenient store and was making his way back to the training grounds, he been studying Itsuka since he first saw her and there was something about her that she was hiding. But now, he was not sure whether or not he could be right. For all he had seen and analyzed of Itsuka was that she was quiet and only spoke when asked a question, however she was polite to him and Neji but seemed to have a cold personality. Truthfully, he wanted to find out why she acted this way and was hoping to talk to do it privately without anyone else. Itsuka was always nearby and there wasn't any chance of that happening. He always thought she was a spy but perhaps, Neji was taking it a bit too far and judging her a little too much.

"Neji!" He spun around when he heard a familiar voice call and saw that it was TenTen along with Lee, Naruto and Sakura. "Have you finished yet? Where is Sasuke and Itsuka?" Sakura asked not seeing her teammates with Neji.

"We've finished but Sasuke and Itsuka are training at the meeting point, even in this hot weather. I'm just bringing back some water for us."

"What?! Why is she…?" Sakura stopped herself from raising her voice and calmed down to ask in a more relaxed manner. "Really? Maybe we should go back and see how they're doing?" She suggested before grabbing Naruto as walking quickly in front.

Neji remained quiet as they walked back; his thoughts were on the conversation between him and Sasuke earlier.

-Flashback:-

"We should position ourselves in different parts of the area so we can give out as many as possible." Neji told them. "I'll go in that direction."

"Then I guess I'll go in the other direction until I'm finished." Itsuka said. The only response from the two boys was a simple nod of agreement as she departed. Neji was about to do the same when Sasuke grabbed his sleeve.

"Hey, Neji!" He said quickly. "Once we get back to the training grounds, I'm going to challenge Itsuka to a fight."

"Why are you telling me this? Do as you like." Neji answered coldly turning around to leave.

"But you want to know what she's really like, right?" Neji remained quiet as he continued. "Don't worry, I'll need to face her in a fight and then I want to find out about her past. You're curious, aren't you?"

He knew Sasuke was telling the truth but instead, he continued to walk away without a word to him.

-End of Flashback-

Reflecting back to what he said, Sasuke couldn't really what to be like this but then again, this was the Uchiha who wanted to avenge his whole clan and kill his brother from what he heard.

"Wow, they're really going at it!" Naruto said. Or not. Sasuke definitely kept his word on doing more than just training. Neji could see how quick his accuracy was and whenever Sasuke did a hand sign, he made sure he was hitting her full force but so was she.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and held his arm, not caring that the other Genin had arrived. It was heavily bruised. He looked at Itsuka with anger. Itsuka slammed her hands down on the ground. Electric currents were going up his body and now electrocuting him! After a while, Itsuka let him go and disbanded the barrier. He fell to the ground and growled at her. She kneeled down at him and smirked, her eyes had changed back to her regular color.

"Getting tired, are we?" She smirked.

"Not as tired as you'll be!" Itsuka heard him say, a puff of smoke emerged from his body and was replaced by a log! It was a clone after all! She looked behind her; he was there. Right there, he kicked her head at full-force and she fell backwards.

"Attaboy Sasuke!" Sakura yelled from above happily along with Naruto.

"She won't be cheering you long Sasuke." She told him, Sasuke had struck Itsuka and she wasn't going to let him win!

Itsuka spun around quickly to her and then formed her hands into a seal. She noticed Sasuke copying. If she was going to finish this battle, she might as well do it quick and before him. She noticed he was running towards her and readied her self as she did the same.

"Shidori!"

"Lighting Fuse!"

Their charka collided and caused an explosion. Everyone covered themselves as the smoky fog clouded the air. When it finally descended, the two were still going at backed away and panted, needing a chance to breathe. The fight was getting pretty intense with both Genin getting exhausted. The other Genins watched eagerly as Itsuka ran towards Sasuke doing a hand sign. "What's going on here?" Gai asked with Kakashi walking next to him. "Why are those two fighting?"

"We should stop them, sensei." Sakura said.

"No." Neji said firmly. "It did start out as training but now, it seems like an actual match. We should leave them until they finish."

Something bright caught Sasuke's eye suddenly like a kunai but it wasn't aimed at Sasuke, it was aimed at Itsuka. Sasuke looked back at the brown-haired kunoichi who was descending to the ground but there was no time to warn her. He didn't know what was telling the Uchiha boy to do this but he jumped forward and grabbed her, pulling him forward to where the target was hitting – his leg. A piercing pain struck his leg and he nearly lost his balance in the air. Itsuka held onto Sasuke and helped him land on the ground safely.

Once landed, Sasuke collapsed to his knees and held onto his wounded shoulder. Sasuke let out a yelp of pain as everyone came over to see what had happened. "Try not to put pressure on your leg, Sasuke." Sakura told him.

"Sakura, I don't need babysitting, I'll be fine ok?" He said angrily, how could Itsuko beat him? "And Naruto, I don't know but…" He let out a groan of pain as he held his leg tightly, beads of sweat formed on his forehead and he collapsed on his side. Luckily, Gai and Kakashi came quickly and examined his injury with Neji.

"Byakugan!" Veins visibly showed onto Neji's head as he examined the inside of his leg and found the small traces of poison. "He's been poisoned! Sasuke has to get to the hospital quickly because it's spreading throughout his whole body and will kill him."

TenTen looked closely at the kunai on the ground. "Neji's right. Someone put it on the kunai but disguised it well."

Sasuke took one last look at Itsuka's face as Kakashi departed away from them; he saw how upset she was. Itsuka stood there like a statue and it was clear the she definitely knew something but right now, Sasuke couldn't move and fell unconscious.

"Hey Itsuka!" Naruto called interrupting her thoughts. "Are you ok? Did you get injured too?" He and Sakura had a concerned look on their faces.

"No, I'm fine." She shook her head before taking one last look at Sasuke on Kakashi's back. "I'm going home. I'll see you later." As she walked away, Itsuka made sure she wasn't speeding up so they noticed she was trying to escape. The reason why was because she was surprised at two things; one was because Sasuke had saved her from getting harmed, she didn't expect someone to do that for her especially him. It hadn't been long since she had got to know the Uchiha boy but Itsuka felt guilty for what he did.

Why? Because the second reason was that she had an idea what the sound symbol on the kunai meant, not just because they had thrown it – but she wasn't completely sure. It gave her a bad feeling still, whatever the sound ninja were doing wasn't good...


	6. Blossoming New Friendship

She approached the door with caution clutching a bouquet of yellow flowers in her hand, her fingers were tightly wrapped on it while her eyes fixed upon the door in front of her.

"Itsuka, what are you waiting for?"

She did not move an inch. Naruto's voice didn't even make her reply.

"Itsuka! Itsuka! What's wrong?" Naruto shook her gently and she finally looked at him but gave no reply only shaking her head at him. "If you're not going in, just wait here, ok?"

His answer to Itsuka wasn't rude, it was gentler as if she was innocent and didn't know anything about the situation. But Itsuka knew exactly what was going on. The door closed behind Naruto and Sakura as they went in and Itsuka, still had not moved.

'What exactly am I feeling? She began to think. 'Fear? Guilt? Both?' Whatever it was, it was beginning to make her turn the handle of the door and before she knew, the door was opening to see…

"Oh no…" She whispered and backed away as a hand reached out from the door. Her worst nightmare, it was coming through…

Itsuka woke up in a cold sweat and began to take deep breaths. The last few days she had that same dream of going to visit Sasuke. And every time she woke up, she felt more guilt every day since it happened. She pulled the cover off of her and took a quick shower; all she wanted to do today was train and eat lunch by the cherry blossoms – seriously, she liked it.

While eating cereal, she gazed around the small apartment. The wooden furniture that was fitted in was repainted and placed nicely into the living room; Naruto had managed to help her load most of her furniture into her apartment. It was small yet spaced out and had a cosy feel to it. Still, who was Itsuka to deny that it felt that way? Itsuka was leaning on the kitchen counter when she noticed something different.

By the bookshelf, the portrait of her mother…had disappeared. The picture of her…it was gone!

A loud knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Itsuka, are you awake yet?" It was definitely Naruto's voice.

"Naruto!" The sound of Naruto being hit in the head by Sakura was very clear. "You idiot! She's probably sleeping."

Itsuka opened the door to see Sakura hitting Naruto continuously. She stopped immediately once she saw Itsuka and smiled at her. "Morning Itsuka!"

"What are you doing here - again?"

"The same as always!" Naruto said cheerfully and got up from the floor quickly. "And we're not taking any of your excuses today."

"Sasuke wants to see you - personally." Sakura said calmly even though there was a hint of jealously in her words.

"What?" Itsuka replied in surprise. "Um…alright. Just…give me a few minutes to change then."

Naruto and Sakura nodded deciding to wait outside, it was only because of last time, and Sakura suggested it would be better though. Naruto however had no idea. While Itsuka changed, her thoughts now lay on Sasuke and her dream…

Maybe…it was real premonition that was about to happen? But what was even more surprising was Sasuke. She had a feeling that Sasuke knew she was behind where the kunai came from. Her suspicions were mostly right as well.

"Alright, I'm ready to go." She told them as she stepped out of her door.

The walk towards the hospital was silent except of course, Naruto, though he seemed to be talking about nothing of importance. Then again, maybe nothing bad was going to happen after all. Maybe, just maybe after getting to know the other Genins, she was starting to feel accepted by Team 7. In fact, what if it was nothing like her dream?

Itsuka's gaze caught the sight of a flower shop in the town centre and stopped walking, Sakura stood beside her. "What is it?"

"You guys can go there first, I'll see you there."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

Itsuka shook her head. "No, it's fine." She entered the store without hesitation. A range of bouquets in different colours were placed in an organized way to make a pathway from the door to the cash register where an old lady was seated with a smile. She had light grey hair and was slightly shorter than Itsuka. She got off her seat and faced her.

"Ah, welcome!" She greeted. "I don't see many young faces here in my shop often especially new people in Konoha too."

"My name is Itsuka." She bowed her head slightly towards her.

"Well Itsuka, you can call me Kaori. Please take your time looking at the flowers, there's no rush."

Kaori returned back to the chair and put her glasses on back to read. Itsuka examined the flowers one by one but there was a single white flower that had caught her sight by the same flower, but in the colour red.

Itsuka picked them up without a moment's hesitation. But hopefully Sasuke wouldn't care about the flower much. "I'll take this one."

"Oh? Just a single red chrysthanemum will do?"

Itsuka nodded and handed Kaori the money. While waiting for her change, she looked at the book the old woman was reading, it was the same book that Kakashi was reading in the hospital, Icha Icha Paradise.

"Is that book good?"

"What?" Kaori looked to where Itsuka was pointing too and laughed nervously when she turned back to her. "Oh um, yes. Yes, it is. But I'm afraid only adults can read it, my dear."

"Oh ok, thank you and goodbye." Itsuka immediately caught on to what she said and hastily made her escape.

When reaching the hospital, the nurses gave Itsuka looks; some were frightened by her presence and others glared at her. The receptionist told her the room Sasuke was staying in and proceeded towards the room. Itsuka stopped right at the door. The dream had made her shiver even before she had reached the hospital and the only reason why is because of the person waiting behind the other side of the door.

Here goes nothing,Itsuka thought as she rested her hand on the doorbell for a while. With courage, she pushed it open to see a recovering Sasuke sleeping – nobody else was in the room except him. She sighed in relief. Itsuka approached him with caution and laid the flower on the bedside table by the window.

Since Sasuke wasn't going to wake up, she quietly walked towards the door in an attempt to leave. "So you finally came."

Itsuka turned around and Sasuke was up; he didn't seem to be sleepy. "Yeah." She replied, her body was frozen in one place.

"Can you at least come talk to me over here?" Itsuka didn't respond and just walked towards the seat near him and sat there. There was an awkward silence in between them; Itsuka looked out the window and Sasuke resting back in the hospital bed staring at the wall. "So what are you doing here?"

"I came here to thank you for saving me."

Sasuke sighed. "It's ok; anyone would do have done that."

"No, they wouldn't. But I have to also apologize."

"Why?"

"The kunai had the sound ninja symbol on it."

"Yeah, and? You're not a sound ninja are you?"

"No, it's just…" She bit her lip trying to figure out how to put it simply yet shorten what she says so Sasuke wouldn't know much. Itsuka definitely didn't want to open up to him, she was used to keeping all her feelings to herself.

"Then you have nothing to do with it."

"Those sound ninja are looking for me."

"What?" Sasuke asked curiously. "Why?"

"They're trying to take my kekkei genkai from me."

"How powerful is it?" Itsuka could tell he was getting very interested in the conversation.

"It's nothing special, just…healing."

"You're lying."

"If I was lying, I wouldn't tell you."

"So then, you trust me?"

"Trust you? I…"Do I?She thought. Maybe Itsuka could but then again, why should she? Weeks after her arrival in Konoha, some people still ignored her.

"Honestly speaking…" Sasuke spoke. "What do you think of us seriously? The team?"

"Well…" Itsuka had to think about each one of them separately. Naruto had managed to communicate with Itsuka but it wasn't enough that she could trust the bubbly boy. He seemed to complain a lot about food and had have arguments with Sasuke that would lead Sakura to hit him but not Sasuke.

Itsuka found Sakura annoying and …well she just thought the pink-haired kunoichi was just strange; she wasn't any threat to Itsuka. She seemed like she would do anything for the dark-haired boy but was so special about Sasuke?

The only person she could remember slightly was Sasuke. He seemed distant from the others, he was asking her a lot of questions at Ichiraku that she didn't want to talk about. In the future, she would have to make sure she wasn't alone with him in a room.

Her sensei, Kakashi, was another subject. He was mostly reading some book as they were walking. What is up with that book he reads,Itsuka thought. But it didn't seem to matter much; she liked it when people were quiet like her. "You're all…" She tried to find the right words but instead, "…not bad," came up with something simpler.

"Not bad?" Sasuke questioned her answer.

Itsuka let out a small smile; something she hadn't done for a while. "I guess I'm starting to get used to you all. So shall we say that we're…acquaintances?" Itsuka waited for his reply though she seemed unsure of the word and using it with someone like Sasuke seemed unreal.

He shrugged and closed his eyes before reopening them again. "Fine."

It was strange for both Sasuke and Itsuka to decide upon being friends after she said that. Compared to Naruto and Sakura who were always trying to be close to the two – mostly Sasuke, they both felt they could talk to each other a little easier than before. Maybe life here was going to be ok after all.

But then again, after this morning's incident, Itsuka was not so sure. What thief would steal my mother's picture?She thought. Her expression darkened and Sasuke was quick to notice.

"What's wrong with you still?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence. "You look like you want to break somebody."

Itsuka continued to look away at the wall and keep the same expression on her face. "Someone stole my mother's picture and I have no idea who. It's weird because…I can normally tell when someone is near me but I guess I must have slept through it. I have slept this good since..." She paused trying to remember and looking at Sasuke.

"And when was that?"

"3…no, four years."

It surprised Sasuke so much that he really wanted Itsuka to explain thoroughly. Before Sasuke could answer, the door opened. "Sasuke!"

At the door stood Sakura but then she was pushed away immediately by Ino. "Move it, forehead! Huh?" Ino froze noticing Itsuka was with Sasuke and glared at her.

"I think I'll go. See you later." Itsuka stood up and walked out the door silently as Sakura and Naruto quietly said their hellos to her.

"Good riddance." Ino said closing the door when Itsuka had turned the corner. She then gasped at the sight of the flower beside Sasuke's bed. "Sasuke?! Did Itsuka buy you those flowers?" She asked pointing to the red chrysanthemum flowers on the side.

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke said bluntly.

"She wasn't being rude, you know?" Naruto shouted and then folded his arms, turning his back to the wall. "Just because you think you're so perfect."

"Shut up Naruto and let Sasuke talk!" Sakura shouted.

"Um…" Ino was about to say something but she stopped; her mind was in deep thought on the flowers.

"Ino, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Well, because, the meaning of those flowers was…love."

"Itsuka!" She turned around to the voice of the person who called her name just as she was leaving the hospital grounds. Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage looked at her with Jiraiya next to her. They approached Itsuka not daring to smile and Itsuka knew they weren't going to talk casually to her. "Hello again," Tsunade greeted and Itsuka bowed in return. "Now I'm going to get straight to the point."

"We've dispatched the jounin from watching you today so you can speak to us freely." Jiraiya added.

"Let's get to the point. Your past is a serious matter. If you don't tell the elders right now, then there will be complications in the future. Don't you want that?"

Itsuka turned her head away. "I don't need their help nor do I want it. Even if you know, I don't want to tell, I can handle it myself. Trust me. They would kick me out of Konoha for sure even if I told them now. Just," She stopped and looked at the people; they were happy, laughing and enjoying themselves because their lives were simple.

That's all Itsuka wanted. She took a deep breath and turned back to Tsunade and Jiraiya. "Let me have a life before it is take n away from me, I like it here."

Tsunade knew now that Itsuka's intentions weren't bad. She only wanted to be normal. "Fine."

"Tsunade, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to trust her, we are going to have to keep her secret. We will leave it in your hands."

"Thank you." She said her goodbyes to Tsunade and Jiraiya and walked back to her apartment in relief. She felt like a whole load had dropped from her shoulders now. But still, a lot of people did not trust her. Upon arriving at her house, Itsuka sat down on the sofa and took a deep breath. The only problem that was really bugging her was her mother's picture.

"Huh?" She glanced once more at the book shelf and the picture of her mother…was there.

"Do you think she noticed us?" Azuma asked Kakashi as they watched from a high tree.

"No, she looks too occupied. Plus, we have the proof we need of who she is."

"I guess she was telling the truth after all. Kakashi, you were right after all for believing her."

Yeah well, I'm not going to treat one of my students differently from the others, let's report to the elders in the morning that she's telling the truth about her mother."


	7. Future, Bestow

Chapter 7: Future, Bestow

Itsuka carried her bag to the entrance of Konoha where she saw Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke already there waiting. "Itsuka, you're here!" Naruto said happily. He was really the only one to be glad to see her.

"Oh, hello Naruto. Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

This time, it was Sasuke to speak. "He was here a while ago but Asuma came and said he was needed for something – it's been two hours."

"Ok." Itsuka replied.

Teams 7 were given another mission and because of Naruto's whining earlier in the week, it was supposed to be high-ranked. However without Kakashi, they had no idea what it was and with Naruto constantly thinking out loud what the mission could be, Sasuke on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about the flower Itsuka had given him.

Ino could be wrong about the flower meaning since Sasuke didn't believe in those things but because Ino's family had a flower shop through their generations, it was hardly a lie. Love…the meaning of the flower was love. Did Itsuka even think about love? She didn't even seem like a person who had been loved or thought about it. Then again, her mother died. Did she receive any love or warmth from her parents like he did from his own? And what about her father? Itsuka never mentioned him or if he was alive. For Sasuke however, revenge is more important than love.

"Sorry, I'm late everyone. As I said goodbye to Asuma, a guy blocked my way with his food stocks and…"

"Save it, sensei! Where are we guys already?" Naruto asked curiously. "It better be worth it unlike the last mission we did."

"It is." Kakashi unfolded the scroll for them to read. "We're going on a Rank B mission just for you, Naruto. We're taking a captured spy of Orochimarufrom Sunagakure back to Konoha."

"A spy?" Sasuke repeated the word in surprise. "Why would he have one in Sunagakure?"

"Remember the operation on Konoha they were planning? Well after Konoha resolved with Sunagakure, the Sound ninja still had spies positioned there. The only information the Sand ninjas could get out of him was his name and that he was hired for information on Gaara. If you manage to get any information from him, tell me immediately. The only problem is…"

"What's the problem, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"If he was hired by Orochimaru, then he's no weak person. He's got to be a tough ninja so be careful. Now, are we all ready to go?" They all nodded at Kakashi and headed out the entrance.

"Wait!" Kiba came running towards them or Itsuka in specific and handed her a few supplies of weapons. "Here. Take it."

"Oh ok, thanks." She nodded politely to him. "But, why are you being so nice to me?"

""For saving our butts in the previous mission. You were great, Itsuka. It was nothing special. Just something I picked up a while ago." Kiba said, handing her the new set of weapons.

"Thank you." She replied, surprised someone would actually give her something like that.

"No problem." He told her and walked away.

Not long after walking out of Konoha and passed a few fields, Kakashi spoke up again. "Oh by the way, we'll be stopping at Kiyo, Hidden Village in the River to get to Suna for rest so don't finish your snacks – Naruto."

"Hey, I'm only eating some of my mango." He replied munching on the fruit in hand.

"Moving on, since there is four of you, pair up in case of any surprise attacks."

"Cool! I'm with Sakura!"

"I want to be with Sasuke!"

"No thanks, I'll go with Itsuka instead."

"Huh? Naruto and Sakura said in unison, they stared at him in shock.

"Eh? You want to pair with me?" Itsuka said in surprise.

"Great!" Kakashi said. "Then Itsuka will pair with Sasuke and Naruto with Sakura."

"Eh? No, that's fair sensei!"

"Alright! Sakura's my partner." Naruto said happily.

"Itsuka, could I talk to you quickly?"

"Yeah, sure." Itsuka walked side-by-side next to Kakashi. Before he spoke, he unfolded a piece of paper which looked like a pretty old document. While unfolding it, another paper was inside; he held the two out so Itsuka could see quickly. She gasped. "That's…me! Isn't it?"

"Yeah, it says so." One was her file when she came to the village as a child. The other was a document of Aria Namie's file and a picture holding a baby. The text next to it read: 'Aria Namie and her new born baby, Itsuka.'"The elders found your mother's document file. They were hard to convince. Some of them believe it and some of them deny it. That's why now they wish to speak to you, I don't know when though. Itsuka…are you ok?"

As Kakashi explained this to her, tears fell down Itsuka's cheeks as she continued to stare at the picture. "Yes, thank you, sensei." She quickly wiped them away and stood next to Sasuke. He didn't seem to feel her presence near him until he turned his head around.

"Did…something happen?" Itsuka shook his head and smiled up at him.

"It doesn't matter; it's just… something good."

"Will you tell me?"

"Do I have to? Maybe I will tell you later."

"Maybe?" Sasuke repeated the word with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, maybe." For the rest of the trip, Team 7 concentrated on getting to Suna. Sasuke somewhat enjoyed Itsuka's presence, it was easy to tell since he kept smirking at her though she didn't see because she was smiling herself. It would be a different feel if Sakura was standing by him – she would be all over him by now. But it made him wonder if he should bring up his question now, but was it worth asking?

"Itsuka?"

"Hm?"

"Er…"

"Ah, we're here!" Kakashi announced as they saw the village come into view, it was easy to tell why the town was called the Hidden Village in the River since the river run through their village. "Ok, let's check in and then you guys can wander around until it gets dark."

"I'm so glad to be out into another village." Naruto said in relief.

"Why? Have you never been out of Konoha before?" Itsuka asked.

"Yeah, but this is only the second mission we've had that's high-ranked and allowed to leave the village."

"Oh yeah, what was the first?""

"We went to the Village Hidden in the Mist…" Sakura began telling on how they journey to the village to accompany an old man so he could build his town's bridge and fought Zabuza and Haku. It lasted until they reached the village. It was heading into the afternoon when they entered the town and there was a cool breeze.

"I see." Was all Itsuka could say at the end.

"Itsuka, what ninja academy did you go too? Did you pass the Chunin Exam?"

"I passed the first part but I left Suna before completing the other two parts of the exam. That's when I…" She hesitated before speaking. "…came to Konoha."

"Ok, here we are." They stopped in front of an industrial Japanese-style inn and walked inside. The place looked homely enough. While Kakashi talked to the innkeeper, Sakura suddenly wrapped her arm under Itsuka's.

"Looks like us girls will be sharing a room." Sakura smiled at her.

"Yeah, we are." Itsuka coldly took Sakura's arm off her shoulder and walked to the door looking at the view of the town.

"Hey! I was only trying to be nice!" Sakura told her and moved closer to her. "Look, I'm sorry that I've been such a jerk to you. I guess it's because you're always near Sasuke…"

"Get your head out of the clouds, Sakura. I don't like Sasuke…" Itsuka interrupted and turned towards her. Sasuke felt a stinging feeling in his heart when she said that. "…in that way. He's only an acquaintance to me."

"R-really? Oh my gosh, I've doubted you the whole time. I'm so sorry." Sakura bowed to her.

At this moment, Itsuka felt awkward. All the while people in Konoha had given Itsuka the cold shoulder or assumed she was a negative person. She wanted that to change – starting now. And on this situation she decided that, all she could do in reply to Sakura…was smile. "It's ok Sakura, we all make mistakes and misunderstandings. Let's just forget about it."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all looked at Itsuka in shock at her smile. It gave them a warm feeling about her. "Itsuka, you're smiling!" Naruto pointing out the obvious.

Sakura smiled back. It was turning into a good start after all. "Let's be friends."

Itsuka blinked at her. "Friends? You…want to be friends with me?"

"Yeah, be friends with all of us. I've haven't had a girl who was my friend since…Ino. But let's not talk about that. Wait, are you telling me…you've never had friends?"

Itsuka shook her head and looked down. "No." She said.

"Alright, we have two rooms available – one for us guys and for you two girls." Kakashi said giving them their keys. "Feel free to leave your belongings and walk around town, in the morning we leave immediately for Sunagakure. I myself, am going to venture alone." He then walked out of the inn leaving the four to pick up their bags and put them in their separate room.

"Sakura…" Itsuka whispered as she unpacked some of her belongings into her pockets. She knew Sakura could hear her as the pink-haired girl had stopped what she was doing and had turned around to give Itsuka her full attention.

Kiba's words of what everyone thought of her still stayed stuck into Itsuka's words that day and every day after that. She was self-conscious about these things too. If anything had seriously changed about her, lately Itsuka had been smiling more often. She wanted to change and open up a little and show Konoha she wasn't such a bad person after all. People waved to her a little more, now seeing her as a respected member of the village, and gave her happy smiles and greetings as she passed them.

"I…I want to change…"

Sakura hesitated. "Why? Why do you want to change?"

"I want to change into a better person. Someone that everyone will like and will not be afraid of like Ino or how the other Teams are."

"Like Ino? Err…" Sakura stopped herself from getting angry and decided to change. "Itsuka, just be yourself. Well, I guess a bit like everyone else is but not so. Do you understand?"

Itsuka nodded. "You mean open up more, right?"

"That's right! Why don't you do that more often? You seem to be very reserved. Did something happen to you before that made you…I mean people think you were cold and heartless?"

"People think I'm cold and heartless?" She asked Sakura with a surprised look on her face.

"No, well…not all of them…um…a bad impression, yes! So did something happen before you came to Konoha that people thought you gave a bad impression upon?"

Itsuka sighed and looked at the ground. "Way, way before. I don't want to talk about it."

"Um sure, that's ok." Even though Sakura said that, it got her even curious what Itsuka was talking about.

"Hey Sakura! Itsuka!" They could hear Naruto shouting and banging on the door. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, we're coming." Sakura told him.

They stopped off at a ramen shop much to Naruto's delight who spotted it immediately and insisted they try out Kiyo's style of ramen or as he said. While Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura talked, Itsuka sat back and observed their conversation stirring her chopsticks in her bowl of ramen, she found herself smiling at how the three chatted together. Despite Naruto's loud and stupid remarks towards Sasuke and beating him, the raven-haired boy merely smirked at Naruto and replied back with another remark to him. It continued on like this until Sakura stopped Naruto from shouting and making him sit down and just eat. She felt a little left out since she wasn't involved but it was comfortable to watch their friendship…right? This was a friendship that she was witnessing, wasn't it? Could she be friends with them like Sakura said?

"Hey Itsuka!" Naruto calling her name made her snap out of her constant staring at them. "You okay? Aren't you going to eat?" Naruto asked her.

"Yeah." She nodded and looked down at the ramen and took a bite then looked back up to see the others eating away.

"Wow, look at it!" As they headed outside, Kiyo seemed to be having a festival for the circus that night. What a perfect timing Team 7 had. Clowns skipped along the streets with balloons in hand, performers were stepping out and presenting their tricks to the locals and passerby's coming through the door. "The place looks amazing" Sakura said. Her eyes widened at the sudden appearance of an elephant passing by them.

"An elephant! I want to ride one!" Off Naruto went after the elephant in amazement.

"Naruto wait!" Sakura began to follow her but stopped and turned her head to her other teammates.

"Um, I think I want to go in here." Itsuka was approaching a fortune teller's booth and Sasuke was behind her, he looked over at Sakura and shouted to her.

"Go get Naruto and meet us here."

She nodded and walked away as they both entered the booth and were met by a young woman surprisingly. "Welcome Itsuka and Sasuke."

"How do you know our names?" Sasuke asked.

"I can read them through Genjutsu. But never mind that, I am Ayaka. Have one of you come to have your fortune told?"

Itsuka stepped forward and sat in the chair. Sasuke took a step forward and placed his hand on the chair so he could keep an eye on the fortune teller. Three cards laid face down before her.

"Are you ready then?" Itsuka nodded. Ayaka flipped the first card over and read it out loud. "Love. A feeling that everyone feels towards somebody and I sense that person is someone near but you just need to open up and talk to them. You already started with the flower. They are in the same situation as you and waiting to get revenge just like you."

You already started with the flower,the words echoed in Sasuke's mind and made him look at Itsuka whose eyes focused upon the cards. He wondered…was the fortune teller talking about him being with Itsuka?

"Sacrifice. The…"

"Wait! D-did you just say sacrifice?" Itsuka stuttered.

"Yes, I'm afraid this is no joke. The second card doesn't say anything that's linked to the person you will love…yet."

Itsuka couldn't believe it. Sacrifice, I have to sacrifice myself for somebody. It better not be him…

"The last card, I'm afraid for your future is getting worse…Death." She took a moment to continue reading. "In fact, all the cards link together. You will fall in love but sacrifice yourself for the person that you love and die young."

"I see." That was all Itsuka could say after it. But deep down, she felt her body unable to breathe and felt like she was living a lie.

"You…you've got to be lying." Sasuke said.

"Am I?" Ayaka flipped the cards back over. "The cards never lie. And if someone's life is bad to start off with then it becomes a terrible nightmare to end with. Isn't that right, Itsuka?"

Ayaka looked up at her with a piercing gaze causing Itsuka to run out from the fortune teller's booth with Sasuke close behind. "Wait!" He grabbed a hold of her arm and walked closer to her without caring the distance in between them. "Don't listen to that woman, just forget about it."

"Itsuka, what happened?" Naruto and Sakura caught up and were standing behind them in wonder.

"I can't. Whatever it is, I will have to face whatever it is sooner or later and that there is nothing anyone can do about it. Especially the part about sacrifice and death. I'm waiting for what death offers me." She told him and avoided looking him in the eye.

Sasuke looked at her strangely. "W-What are you talking about? What happened in your past?"

He tried his best to calm her down with his words even rubbing her shoulder which kind of took her by surprise when she glanced back at his eyes.. "I think I'll go back to the inn guys, I'm…tired." Gently, she took his hand off. "See you guys in the morning."


	8. Rising Sun

The next day, Team 7 was setting off for Suna early. Itsuka had been awake earlier and packed waiting for the others. "Itsuka, you're up early." Kakashi said.

"I...couldn't sleep." She replied.

It wasn't long before the other members came out and set off out of the village. The morning sun greeted them with its early appearance from behind the hills. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura's thoughts were on Itsuka and even though Kakashi wasn't a mind reader, he could always assume two things; silence was an obvious point when something had happened and Itsuka was likely to distance herself from the other members. "So uh..." Kakashi spoke breaking the silence. "Was there an argument or something since you're all in silence?"

Naruto and Sakura froze up on the spot but Sasuke remained unaffected. "We just have nothing to say." Sasuke replied.

"Alright." He knew something was up. Something was always up when silence met with Team 7.

"Itsuka, do you know the way?" Naruto asked hoping to change the subject.

"Yes, why?"

"Guide us." Kakashi said. "It will tell me how good your navigation skills are." She nodded and led the way alone in silence. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke didn't bother her. Sasuke filled them in about what happened last night though he was quite hesitant whether or not it was a good idea.

Sasuke made sure Naruto didn't try and say something stupid to her. "Don't say anything. The fortune teller is a liar." That's what he said to them but really, Sasuke sort of believed the fortune's teller. After thinking over it, Sasuke decided to be wary of Itsuka. 'The flower is the first step...' He felt the urge to speak to her all of a sudden but couldn't pull the courage to do so in front of everyone. All he could do was stare at the back of her head and think. Even though his main purpose was revenge, Sasuke needed to figure out the obstacles to get there and for some reason he found Itsuka to be one of them. A challenging one at least. And without knowing, she was weakening him with his attempt to find out her secrets and if the fortune teller's words were right.

"We're almost there." Itsuka told them. "We just have to make it through the woods..." She stopped abruptly and looked around, Kakashi could tell why as well.

"Everyone stop." Kakashi instructed. All of them listened except Naruto.

"Why? Itsuka said we're almost..." A kunai blocked his path with a small scroll attached to it. Naruto's eyes widened and he backed the kunai immediately before it let off an small explosion. Following this, several ninja landed from the trees and blocked their path. Team 7 stood in defence at the sight of their headbands with the sound symbol on it.

Itsuka bared her teeth when one of the sound ninja emerged and made way. Maseru. The man smiled and walked forward crossing his arms proudly. "Well, well if it isn't the Golden Dragon!"

"Golden Dragon?" Nartuo questioned looking to where Maseru's eye contact was at – towards Itsuka and then back at the sound ninja. "What are you talking about?"

Maseru ignored his question and took a step forward. "Now, is there a reason to fight? All we need is to get past and perhaps...take Itsuka along with us." He smirked. "Come quietly with us, Itsuka."

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"Why do you want Itsuka anyhow?" Kakashi asked.

"That's for us to know and you to NEVER find out." Maseru pulled from his back a weapon; Kakashi recognised it as a Dako, a cross-shaped spear that can stretch, contract and bend. It was heading in Itsuka's direction. Kakashi stood protectively in front of her as the spear bended and entangled on his arm. "Go! Get her!"

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto shouted and threw a kunai at the ninjas. They all disappeared except Maseru who caught the kunai while still holding onto the Dako tightly showing no signs of struggle. Naruto was still running up to Maseru as Itsuka turned her back to Sasuke and Sakura appearing in front of her before the sound ninjas did.

"Move – or else!" Sakura put her arms out blocking Itsuka from them.

"That's not going to help if you're just gonna stand there." Itsuka put Sakura's hands down and landed a high kick on one of the ninja's faces. She dodged the second ninja's attack with Sasuke unleashing taijutsu to distract the ninja.

"Thank you." She said without looking at him. Her main aim was at one person: Maseru Aoki. But he wasn't near Naruto, Sasuke or Kakashi. "Where are you?" Itsuka called out.

"Right behind you." Maseru whispered. The kick to her back sent her flying to the ground. Sasuke noticed this and headed in Maseru's direction. Itsuka brought her hands in front of her body forming hand seals; she closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Then she opened her eyes in an instant. "Tornado Twister Jutsu." At the moment, a gust of wind blew hard in Sasuke and Maseru's direction. Sasuke dodged out of the way as well as Maseru who disappeared again.

Itsuka was growing angry at the man's constant disappearances. "Come out from wherever you are hiding!" Itsuka shouted. The area around her suddenly went black with the other members of Team 7 fading away unaware of the situation. A white eerie noise pierced her ears and she could do nothing but hold her ears trying to block out the sound. All she could do was scream and fall to her knees. "Make it stop!" She yelled. "You've always been weak to illusions." Maseru's voice could be heard in the distance as the eerie noise faded away. "You can't hide. You know we've been watching you for as long as you can remember. What would your parents think of your escape?" A ghostly image appeared before her – her mother. Dressed in a white dress with her brown hair down to her shoulder, she looked like an angel compared to the human to her. Or, if the person next to her could be called a human. The person had a long hooded overcoat not revealing the person's face. "Who cares!" She exclaimed. "I don't want to see them in front on me."

"Very well, then you will never wake up from this nightmare."

"Itsuka! Can you hear me?" A faint voice could be heard in the distance, Kakashi's. Then Sakura's and finally Naruto's until Sasuke's cry of anger made everything around her go white and she opened her eyes.

Itsuka could tell she had been tricked. She looked up when Sakura's attention was elsewhere – Sasuke's body fell before her - beaten and badly injured. "This is what will happen to you if you do not come with us quietly."

Sakura could be heard running to Sasuke's side. Itsuka kept her eyes on Maseru and didn't say a word. "Next time, you will come with us."

Once Maseru fled, Itsuka proceeded to where Sakura's whimpering was coming from. Clutching tightly to Sasuke's body, tears flowed out of her eyes. "Sasuke...no..." She whispered. Sasuke's body was motionless and the colour on his face was becoming paler.

Itsuka thought fast and rushed to where Sakura sat, she removed her hands gently from Sasuke's chest and placed her own hands in front of Sasuke's. "What do you think you're doing?"

Ignoring her question, Itsuka closed her eyes and mumbled the words 'Rekindle Soul.' An illuminating light started to form from Itsuka's hands and moved her hands slowly onto his chest. The light began to spread to the outline of his body. Naruto and Kakashi stood in awe behind Itsuka. "Look! S-Sasuke's hand!" It began to move but slowly. The light then began to fade from Sasuke's body and his eyes opened slowly.

At the same time, Itsuka fainted onto him. "Sasuke! You're alive!" Sakura said happily.

Sasuke groaned. "What the…?"

"Don't worry!" Kakashi said. "You and Itsuka will be fine!"

"How can you say that?" Naruto said astonished at his sensei's calmness. "Is there something you've learnt about Itsuka that you're not telling us, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Is she hurt too?" Sasuke faintly heard Naruto question as he slowly leaned forward to gaze upon Itsuka lying on Sasuke's stomach. He groaned and pulled Sakura's hand away from his, much to her sadness. "What happened? Wasn't I...? Didn't I...?"

"Die? Yes, almost." Kakashi pulled Itsuka off Sasuke carefully. "But thanks to Itsuka, you didn't."

"She healed you Sasuke." Naruto told him as Sasuke slowly got up off the ground. "But Kakashi-sensei knows something that he's not saying."

"Itsuka never said she didn't want anyone to know she could. But it's in her blood, she's a part of the Namie Clan. The last person." Kakashi looked at the sky. "We must hurry to the Sand Village so they can check on Itsuka. Sasuke, are you going to be ok?"

"Uh…yes." He slowly got off the ground and watching Itsuka being lifted up onto Kakashi's back. "Wait! I'll take her!"

Everyone especially Sakura stared at Sasuke in surprise. But he merely ignored them, got to his feet and took Itsuka off Kakashi. Her weight was a little more than Sasuke could handle but he hid it well. "Let's go!"

"Did you see that sir?" Up in the trees, Maseru and one of the surviving sound ninja watched the sight at hand. "She is definitely a Namie."

Maseru nodded. "Yes. It seems she knows her family's traditional jutsu. We must report back to Orochimaru and tell him—"

A net, out of nowhere pulled Maseru back and got him off guard. His capturers? Gaara and four other sand ninja accompanying him. "Sir!"

"Go back and report! Now!" The sound ninja escaped immediately before the sand ninja were about to head out for him.

"Leave him." Gaara ordered. "We've got to make sure our prisoner stays imprisoned. You two, escort the leaf ninja to Suna. They need to get there before sunset."

"Yes sir." Once the sand ninja left, Gaara clasped his hands together where a sand prison formed around Maseru and hovered following close behind Gaara and two other sand ninja next to him.

"Don't even try wasting your energy! Your jutsu's cannot break through the cage." Gaara told Maseru. He smirked and folded his arms in response.

"Wait!" A voice said. Two sand ninja emerged from the treetops above.

"Don't attack!" Kakashi instructed calmly when Naruto and Sakura readied themselves. "Can't you see they are sand ninja?" He walked towards them slowly and lowered the members weapons. "What brings you here?"

"We are here to escort you to Suna. We need to get there before night so you can meet the Hokage in the morning."

One of the sand ninja explained. The other approached Sasuke. "I can take care of Itsuka from now on."

"Hey, it's ok. I'll carry her."

"Sasuke you are still weak. Just relax for now and don't worry about her." Kakashi assured.

Sasuke didn't argue as he let Kakashi and the sand ninja take Itsuka off of him, he didn't even care that Sakura gave him a helping hand. All he really wanted to do was to rest from the day's journey right now. Restored back to life? He just couldn't believe it. The pain he felt was indescribable and his body was growing colder but it wasn't long enough to feel death – well, in his opinion. As they walked through the sands, Sasuke's strength came back and he was able to walk just fine. He noticed Sakura wasn't clinging to him for once after he let go and walked beside him and Naruto quietly. Kakashi was in front with the sand ninja, one of them still carrying Itsuka on their back. 'She still hasn't woken up.' He thought.

"We have arrived." The sand ninja informed. Upon entering, the villagers gave Team 7 questioning looks. Their expressions changed to the sight of Itsuka. Sasuke noticed Itsuka's presence made some people feel scared, confused and curious.

"Welcome." Sasuke looked before him and saw Gaara along with Temari and Kankuro walking towards the group. He scoffed and looked away at them still feeling anger for what happened last time. "The Kazekagewill be able to speak to your team leader." Kankuro explained.

"Good. You can take me to him." Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi-sensei! What about us?" Sakura asked.

"Is it possible you can take them to a place to stay?"

"We've already made arrangements for that." Temari told him. "Gaara and Kankuro will show you the way."

"We can take Itsuka from now on." Sasuke's hand twitched when he heard Gaara say this, he didn't know why. He watched Gaara and Kankuro lift onto Kankuro's back and couldn't do anything about it. He was just too tired at the moment, despite being healed. He followed behind everyone quietly until they reached two huts and stood in between them. "Decide who will stay with Itsuka quickly. But I assume that girls will…"

"I'll stay with her." Sasuke cut Temari short and everyone looked at him strangely. He proceeded to take Itsuka off of Gaara's hands and Gaara let him without a word.

"Are you…close?" He asked.

"No. I am just taking care of her." Sasuke said before walking into the hut and shutting the door.

The sun...it was already dawn. He looked back at Itsuka and then at the door. Seconds later, and he was out of it appreciating the rising sun into the sky slowly. He walked past an old man sitting on a cushion and facing towards the sun's rise. He was blind for his stick was nearby, tapping at the ground lightly. "You there boy! You travelled from Konoha, no?"

That surprised Sasuke. "How did you know? You are blind."

"But not foolish. I hear people talking and telling me new things that go on is our village. Your footsteps are unfamiliar too. Tell me boy, what is your name?"

"I don't give my name to strange old men." He said and turning away from him.

"Well then, was there a girl who travelled with you called Itsuka?" Those made Sasuke stop in his tracks. "I mean you don't seem the type to talk and neither is she..."

"What do you know about her?"

"Quite a lot. She did grow up here for a short time.."

"What?" Maybe Sasuke could learn something, anything about Itsuka's mysterious self. Then again…this old man could be lying. The sand ninja had told them upon their arrival that word spreads fast upon arrival of anyone who is not a sand ninja; the old man must have heard the news of who was coming from someone. It was starting to seem like a lie now.

Sasuke scoffed at the old man. "You're lying. You know nothing."

"Really?" I wonder how much you know…."

"More than you think, old man." He replied coldly and began walking away.

"So you know she came to Sunakagure from Otogakure?"

Sasuke's eyes grew bigger but he then composed himself. "Y-yes."

"Now who's the one lying?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Whatever, I don't know much about her and I'm not the only one. But I want to know something."

The old man kept his head down to the ground. "What is it?"

"Why are the villagers scared of Itsuka?"

"Ever since Itsuka first came to Sunagakure, she had this mysterious aura for the villagers to fear her. She came here with a man whom I cannot recall when she was eight for the first time. Itsuka was quite acquainted with Temari too." He explained. "She was acquainted with Gaara at times too."

"I'm not surprised."

"They both can summon powerful Jinchúriki that are locked away inside them." He said. "But I have never seen what she can do. You know, being blind and all."

"What about the old man that came with her to the village?"

"I am not sure. All I know is that they came from Konoha."

"Konoha? But you said she came from Oto to Suna."

"That is what I have been told. But people say she came from Oto, travelled to Konoha then came to Suna."

"You should have said that before." Sasuke said crossing his arms in frustration.

"Takeshi! Have you been talking about me?" Itsuka appeared beside Sasuke making him flinch.

"Ah, Itsuka! It's been a while. How is the man you were with?"

"Dead." She looked at Sasuke. "We must go and meet the rest in the Kazekage's room and leave immediately."

"Maybe I will talk to you another time, Itsuka."

"We shall see, Takeshi. Come Sasuke."


	9. Unveiling the Spy!

Sasuke walked behind Itsuka quietly through the village watching her, he thought about what the old man had said to him. The thought of whether what Takeshi was telling him was the truth or not was uncertain but he made sure to keep a mental note of what he had said along with everything else he had found out about Itsuka. He was convinced Itsuka had more to hide, she was like a puzzle waiting to be pieced together and solved.

"I know what you're thinking Sasuke." Itsuka suddenly said. "You're trying to figure me out...but you won't."

"If that's what you think." Sasuke replied with a smirk. "You know, people are starting to talk about you more and more and it seems like they no longer care about the privacy of where they speak."

If anything, he was trying to imitate Itsuka a little but her expression didn't falter to his words. She kept looking forward without reacting to his words. "Who cares what they think of me? No-one needs to know anything about me."

"Why are you closed off to everyone?"

Itsuka stopped walking. "Why, aren't you? Aren't you the same?"

"I'm not as much as you. You always stay in the background and seclude yourself from others. You make yourself more suspicious to everyone."

The kunoichi looked at him angrily. He was right but he had no right to talk about her like that. "So what if I do? I like being alone. If you want to know so bad about my past, maybe I should talk about yours. Uchiha clan right? Whose own brother killed his family and entire clan?"

"People have known about my past regardless. It's a different situation." Sasuke muttered underneath his breath.

"Maybe it's best we just stop talking." Itsuka replied resulting in the silence that followed after she had said those words.

Gaara stood before them after a few moments of walking to the spot they were meeting at. He turned slowly towards the two sand ninja with his arms folded.

"You're late." Gaara firmly said. "What took you so long?"

"We're at least ten minutes early."

"He's been sarcastic Sasuke." She replied. "Can you takes us now?"

Gaara nodded and proceed to lead the way and stood next to her. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the two as they walked ahead keeping a distance from him as they uttered a few words to each other here and there. He began to believe Takeshi's words on Itsuka. It wasn't shown so clearly but the way Gaara and Itsuka responded to each other's questions without hesitation unlike when Itsuka spoke to any Team 7 made it seem like they were comfortable.

Was she the same with Temari too? He wondered. Not long afterwards, they arrived at the meeting point where the rest of Team 7 were supposed to meet. Suna shinobi were already ready to escort where the Sand Siblings were awaiting.

"Sasuke! Itsuka!" Kakashi called. "Where did you go to?"

"Was it some place only you two can go to?" Naruto teased.

Both Sasuke and Itsuka looked at him in confusion at the blonde haired boy but eventually when they understand what they meant, Sasuke was about to his head when Sakura beat him to it.

"Naruto, how can you say something like that?" She shouted.

"We just went for a walk around that's all." Itsuka replied to Kakashi's question.

"Sorry we're late."

Kakashi nodded at her. He decided to believe her words and just let it go. "Ok then, let's get going to meet the Sand Siblings and this prisoner."

While Kakashi led the way with the guards, the other shinobi followed behind to the Kage's council room. Sasuke was starting to notice more of the people walking up t o do their daily routine and their glances at the Konoha ninjas. In particular, the glances were at Itsuka for a brief moment before turning around quickly and going back to their daily activities when they passed.

Sasuke had the urge to interrupt Gaara and interrogate Itsuka more with questions but when he finally had the courage, Sakura had grabbed his arm with a smirk on her face and printed to the place in front of them. "Sasuke, look! We're here!" He turned his attention to the place in front of him for a moment.

As magnificent as it was, Sasuke could only gaze at the palace for a moment before turning to look at Itsuka again. Now, she was looking right back at him.

"Stop staring at me." Itsuka told him coldly before looking away. Gaara turned his head intrigued at who the kunoichi was saying it to then turned his head away.

"I wasn't." Sasuke lied.

"Told you he was." Gaara whispered.

That comment made Sasuke bare his teeth before being pulled away from Sakura. Why Gaara said that he could only wonder but it pissed him off to no avail. He wondered, was he...that obvious? The Uchiha boy didn't really think so. They entered the Kazekage's council room greeted by the guard shinobi and were immediately escorted to where the prisoner was being held.

"The siblings are already present asking the prisoner questions." One of the elite guards told Kakashi. "This guy thinks it's funny being interrogated."

"Is he strong? Like an elite sound member or something?" Kakashi questioned.

"He's no real threat." Gaara blurted out. As they neared the door, it was opened immediately with more jounin sand ninja standing promptly in a circular position. In the middle of the room, the Sand Siblings was present with his hands behind his back. Upon Team 7 and Gaara entering, he turned around slowly to greet them with a bow.

The side profile of the prisoner could be seen to the team and Itsuka was sure she had seen him before...

"You're late, Konoha shinobi!" Kankuro said. His face changing to a grim expression. "This guy is getting on my nerves!"

"It's always a pleasure to piss this one off." The prisoner joked and left out a laugh to appease himself.

"That voice..." Naruto whispered and looked at his other teammates hoping he wasn't the only one going crazy.

When the sand ninja moved one by one to make the prisoner's face visible, everyone had a sense of surprise. Itsuka ran hastily read to attack Maseru when the sand shinobi restrained her just in time. Itsuka's kunai just missed Maseru's throat but he didn't flinch and kept the same grin on his face.

"Damn it, I'll kill you."

"Restrain her!" Temari instructed with his back turned to the situation. Sasuke noticed the Temari's body language while he pulled Itsuka away from Maseru and observed the change in his voice upon their approach. Or more likely to Itsuka. While the Sand Siblings explained the mission, Sasuke turned his attention to Itsuka who he had managed to pull away eventually. She had averted her gaze from Maseru briefly before looking out of the palace's window.

Sasuke had a lot to questions to ask her when this was all over. Everyone's reactions to her in the Sand Village had prompted him with more curiosity.

"Please depart back to Konoha and take the prisoner with you immediately in the cage we prepared."

"Understood." Team 7 - excluding Itsuka - replied.

"Would the rest of you leave while we talk to Itsuka?" Temari announced. The announcement surprised Itsuka's comrades as they all looked at their leader Kakashi to see his reaction and response to the Sand Siblings with a mere nod. He hasitly ushered out the remaining Team 7 members out of the room.

And as Sasuke tried to stay and keep his eye on Itsuka, he noticed Gaara approaching Itsuka with a smile and him putting his arm on her shoulder before he was pulled out of there, As it was the last thing he saw, Sasuke felt a sense of jealously upon seeing this.

Gaara's hand retreated once Temari turned to face Itsuka. This time she had a better look now so many people had left the room along with the prisoner. Indeed it was the same Itsuka she had grown up with she was definitely different in her appearance and her personality seemed slightly colder yet relaxed.

"It's been a long time Itsuka." Kankuro said. "But I thought my father told you to never step back into this village."

"I'm here only on a mission. But don't worry, you don't need to be near me much longer." She replied watching as he folded his arms.

"I should think so. Your toxic heritage drifting to this village again has made the villagers scared. Even Temari has been changed."

"Temari decided to change herself not Itsuka." Gaara defended. Temari remained silent despite this comment, her eyes fixated on Itsuka.

"Gaara's right. No-one had to know until the elders and your father told her about my heritage." Itsuka retorted back. "It's something that didn't need to be brought up at all."

-Flashback: Sunagakure, Four Years Ago-

There was no-one in Sunagakure that Itsuka would hang out with more than Temari. While Gaara was isolated from everyone with his uncle Yashamaru , Itsuka lived among the villagers and could practice fighting in public. No-one knew of her heritage except for the Kazekage and the elders, something she begged them to keep a secret.

It was only known that Itsuka was an abandoned orphan. And while Itsuka was feeling comfortable living there, she could always feel the eyes of the Kazekage whenever he was near. It felt like there was a lot of distrust. As if he was not happy with Itsuka's presence at all near his daughter that he decide to cause a rift.

Temari and Itsuka. They were the two that every villager saw together. But once the Kazekage decided to take control of their friendship, it turned for the worst. Temari was the only girl Itsuka could talk to, train with and get along with...that friendship crumbled within a few days. Of course it was done secretly then it spread like fire once hearsay rumours started.

Itsuka became a feared creature after that day because of her secrets. Not only because of her heritage, but also because of the Golden Dragon - a being so powerful that it was equivalent to a Jinchuuriki but able to destroy more than a few villages.

But it was something that did not frighten Temari. In fact, it angered her. Temari demanded to know why she wasn't told. and why her friend couldn't trust her with knowing this. Of course Itsuka could not say a thing, any word out and the sound ninja would come after her...like they always do.

Eventually the drift became wider. Temari even changed and became distanced from Itsuka. She eventually found herself more involved in the Konoha invasion and evaded Itsuka's presence or ever talked to her again. Itsuka accepted this because to her, the Golden Dragon as her kekkai genkai and her heritage was a curse in her appearance. She found herself talking more with Gaara up to the invasion at times. But Itsuka only found peace with him because they discussed their sealed beings.

Once Itsuka had gotten tired of the growing fear of the villagers and the treatment, she decided it was time to leave and asked to go to Konoha. Without even a big discussion among the council, Itsuka was allowed to leave within the same week she left. Only to not know that Orochimaru was the one acting as the Kazekage after a trip to the desert resulted in the real Kazekage's death...

Only letting Gaara know, she left during dawn to the village in between Konoha and Sunakagure. While eating during the day, she noticed a bundle of sound ninja on their way to the leaf village and her curiosity lead her to where she was now...

"You seem very comfortable with the Konoha people though." Temari commented. "But you're still the same Itsuka."

Kankuro closed his eyes and sighed. "You have a forefront just like your father ."

"Whatever." Itsuka replied nodding along then turned to Gaara. "I'm leaving now. Sorry for the death of your father but I still hated his guts when he was alive."

"That means HE was here for a long time wasn't he, Itsuka?" Kankuro pointed out. "Watching us, watching you."

"Tell me Itsuka, do they know about your past?" Temari asked out of the blue after her long silence. Just as Itsuka reached for the door handle, she turned around to reply. "They'll learn soon enough because...he's coming back,"

"Hey."

No reply.

"Oi, spiky head!"

"Who you calling spiky head?" Naruto growled. He ran to the cage handles but Sakura and Kakashi restrained. It was giving Maseru a thrill to continuously tease Naruto from his cage. Sasuke watched from afar in a tree as the bickering carried on then turned his attention to the door Itsuka should be coming out of any second now.

The whole team was still waiting for Itsuka's return but until then Maseru and Naruto had been acting like cat and mouse with Naruto stupidly falling for Maseru's teasing. For now, Sasuke had planned out how he was going to approach Itsuka with these questions. It seemed like whenever he wanted an answer, more questions stemed from what Sasuke was witnessing while being around Itsuka. From the fortune-telling to her relationship with the Sand Siblings, it was all a mystery to solve.

The door has suddenly opened and once he heard this sound, Sasuke jumped down from the tree and watched Itsuka walk out with two sand ninjas beside her. The Uchiha couldn't tell from her usual facial expression whether something had gone wrong between her and the Sand Siblings especially Temari and Gaara.

"Are we ready to go?" Kakashi asked Itsuka. She nodded with a word to him as a reply. "Then let's go. I'll keep a hold of Maseru and push with Sasuke. Itsuka keep to my front. Naruto and Sasuke, be at my sides."

The journey back to Konoha was mainly quiet. Now that Maseru was in a large cage he was spending his time poking fun at each member of Team 7 especially Naruto who seemed to be the easiest to tease. Itsuka was deep into her own thoughts and hardly reacted to Maseru's taunts from what Sasuke observed.

But then again, he could only imagine what was going on with her. While watching her from before, he noticed Itsuka had retreated to her usual self; looking away from everyone and trying to be expressionless. He wished now was a good time to ask her questions about living in Suna but wih the whole team listening in with a sound ninja prisoner present, it wouldn't be smart.

"Itsuka you have grown so much since we have last seen you." Maseru said.

"Do not listen to him Itsuka!" Naruto warned.

"Don't worry. My time is at an end soon." Maseru replied. The way Maseru said that made Naruto stop pulling the cage and the other members paused. Maseru's breath was getting slower and he was clutching his heart. "I can feel it. My purpose is almost done. I'll be dead before we reach Konoha."

Itsuka was the only one however who was not fazed by this and kept walking. "He's faking it. Keep pushing the cage."

"Are you serious?" Naruto?" Naruto asked then turned his head back to Maseru who had a grin on his face that angered Naruto instantly.

Kakashi sighed when Naruto pounced on the cage and was trying to grab Maseru though it. It was si bad Sakura had to punch Naruto hard enough to let go of the cage. "I just wanted to have a little fun."

"Ok, let's just get going then." Kakashi said picking up Naruto in the process.

"Let's get back into position."

"How did you know, Itsuka?" Sakura asked.

The question was something Sasuke wanted to know as well and he was grateful Sakura spoke up.

"How do I know what?" Itsuka said trying to play dumb but Maseru interrupted.

"It's a feign tatic. One only sound ninjas learn, nothing dramatic. Just messing around that's all."

Team 7 froze at the mention of this. Sasuke turned his head to Itsuka's back. She had stopped at Maseru's words too. He had yet to hear everything about Itsuka's past but if she was a sound ninja... "I'm not a sound ninja, MAseru. I'm not one of you." Itsuka said firmly. "Can we please ignore him and keep going before it gets darker?" ...she could be linked to being Orochimaru's many ninjas. When Sasuke had the chance, he was going to get some answers.

They proceeded to Konoha as swiftly as they could as the sunset was closing in and there was no guarantee what trap or even a person was lurking around waiting to surprise them. But when they reached the gates of Konoha by nightfall, there was...nothing. "For a sound ninja, you sure aren't a popular one are you?" Kakashi said to the now sound asleep ninja.

"What do you mean sensei?" Naruto asked.

"He means no-one surprised us with an attack." Sasuke explained. "But then some of thiose ninjas could be planning something."

"You're right Sasuke. So while the prisoner is in Konoha, keep alert if something happens." Kakashi instructed.

"Yes sensei!" They all said in unison.

"Oh Kakashi!" One of the ninja called once they got to the gate. "Welcome back!"

They waved at the approaching ninja before them. Tsunade and Jiraiya stood behind the leaf ninjas by the gate with ANBU behind them.

"Hey Ero-Sennin! We're back!" Naruto waving to the two legendary sannin.

"Good job you guys." you guys." Jiraiya said to the group. "You should all go home and rest."

"I'm afraid we need to borrow Itsuka however." Tsunade said as ANBU ninjas took Maseru to the cell prisons. "The elders are ready to see you."

Kakashi looked at Itsuka who merely nodded without a word.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Jiraiya replied. "Good. We'll escort you there."

"I've got nothing to hide so let's go." Itsuka said.

"Understood." Tsunade replied then turned to the rest of Team 7. "Well done guys, you cango home and rest."

As they took their leave, Naruto began whining. "Aww, I wanted to go see what they wanted to talk to Itsuka about."

"I second that." Sasuke agreed watching them walk off.

"That's because you like her so much you want to go!" Naruto teased.

"What?" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

"That's not true." Sakura defended. But even Sakura was not sure about Sasuke and his relationship with Itsuka. She observed how Sasuke stared at her like he wanted to talk to her but seemed as nervous as a boy with his crush. Even after the battle with Maseru, where he almost took Itsuka on his back for saving his life. "Um...do you?" she questioned.

"Of course I don't!" Sasuke responded angrily.

"Woah Sasuke. They were only joking. Why don't we all go home and rest? Then maybe another day we can talk more about Sasuke and his crush."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Kakashi's joke and walked off from his teammates - excluding Sakura - laughing. Was his interest in her past that obvious that it needed to be teased? He was just intrigued - nothing more.

They're all crazy Sasuke said to himself. But now it made him think of how his approach was the group's perspective. Team 7 probably thought he had an obsession with her with the way he kept watching her. It wasn't the case in his opinion no matter what they thought however. It was just an interest...a severe interest.

Itsuka stood before the elders of Konoha and Danzou with Tsunade and Jiraiya behind her. The room was surrounded by a few ANBU officers who fixated their eyes on Itsuka through their masks. A little intimidated but Itsuka's expression didn't change. Already there in talks with whether to allow her to stay in Konoha or not. Homaru and Koharu had said yes, Danzou on the other hand...

"She's a danger to this village, I tell you! What is wrong with you two agreeing on this?" Danzou was proving to be difficult and in need of some convincing.

"We have heard her side of the story, isn't that enough?" Jiraiya said.

"Quiet!" Danzou said.

"She is geuine. Itsuka was kidnapped out of her village. It does not make her a missing nin."

"But she lived among sound and sand ninja for goodness sake. Her father is a sound ninja! She could be a spy for all we know." Danzou turned to look at Itsuka. "Girl, prove you are not a spy!" He demanded.

"Stop your accusations Danzou!" Koharu shouted back.

"I can understand why you think that." Itsuka replied. "I have no proof that I am a spy despite in our kind of world 12 years olds can even be threats to a village."

The elders nodded at Itsuka's words. "But like I have said, I just want to live in this village as a kunoichi. Without people knowing of my past and without people judging me. I just want to live normally."

"There is no way you could. Not with the Golden Dragon in you."

"G-golden Dragon? S-she's the Golden Dragon from the tales?" One of the ANBU whispered.

"She would be a threat if she stayed." Another whispered leaving a few officers to start chattering out loud. Danzou merely smiled ot himself.

"Be quiet all of you, this is supposed to be a private meeting. There'll be consequences if anything gets out." Homaru told them. That shut the ANBU up however it was unlikely no-one was going to say nothing outside of those walls. "The Golden Dragon is a different kind of summoning. It can be controlled if Itsuka has developed a bond with it."

"Can you control the Golden Dragon?" Koharu asked.

"Yes. It is under control." Itsuka replied.

"Then out of the two Sanin and the elders, I vote yes. And the rest of you?"

"What? I still vote no!"

"Yes." The other three chorused outnumbering Danzou. He stood up in anger ready to leave.

"Whatever, she'll bring unwanted attention to this village." He told them before leaving before the room.

"That Danzou...he's been trouble to convince but it has been decided. Itsuka will be a Leaf ninja again." Koharu announced. "Dismissed everyone! Do not tell a soul about has happened here."

"Understood." Everyone said in unison. The ANBU immediately took their leave going to their posts - apart from one in particular. When he vanished, he went in the direction of the prison cells. Avoiding the prison guard swiftly, he appeared before a bored Maseru throwing a ball at the wall. His actions stopped once the ANBU member threw a scrunched up note before vanishing. Maseru scrambled for the letter and opened it instantly.

'Wait four days for a diversion then escape. We are coming for Itsuka.'

Out clattered the sound of a small key which he quickly grabbed turning his head to the guard who was still distractedtracted talking with another guard. Maseru let out a quiet chuckle and sat his back to the wall. Things were going according to plan.


	10. Living in Otagakure

Itsuka was starting to feel more comfortable. She was slowly beginning to feel more at home in Konoha. But still, at the back of her mind the thought of Sasuke asking her more and more questions slightly worried her. Itsuka remained strong though but deep down she wondered if she had accidentally hinted at everything. Especially towards Sasuke. Her whole life she felt like she was bombarded with questions and although this was no different, curiosity never stopped when Itsuka was around but this boy never stopped.

Sasuke. He was a hard case. She assumed maybe it was because he didn't like her or he was just as suspicious as some of the elders and ANBU were. Sasuke was always asking questions as if he didn't accept her presence and didn't find her trustworthy. Itsuka expected him to be distant to her now after trying to avoid him so many times, maybe he finally got the message that Itsuka didn't want to be talked to. But after all that, it seemed to not be true. So she was surprised to find a gloomy Sasuke with a grinning Naruto at her door when she opened it.

"Hey Itsuka!" Naruto greeted cheerfully. A frowing Sasuke diverted his attention to the ground.

"...Hi?" She replied unaware of the reason of Naruto's happy expression. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were going to go Ichiraku with the rest of Team 7. You want to come?"

"Well actually Naruto, you don't need to come. You weren't invited." Sasuke told him quickly.

"Oh yeah! That's because you wanted to have a date with Itsuka!" By the mention of a date, Sasuke gave Naruto a deadly stare then pushed him away. Itsuka merely raised her eyebrow at his reaction.

"Naruto, just go away!" Sasuke shouted then looked at the kunoichi. "That's not true! I just want to talk to you about some things."

"What things?"

"How about this: We'll tell you more about us and you tell us-"

"It's not necessarily fair Sasuke."

"No, it's fair." Itsuka said. "I know nothing about you all and you can tell me all about your lives up until now. Especially you Sasuke."

"Fine." Sasuke sighed because he knew just as well that this was the best deal he was going to get to talk to her even more. He wished he had been more discreet with his plans.

For Sasuke, this ended up differently to what he had wanted. He had it nicely planned out; make his way over to Itsuka and quietly ask her to go talk somewhere privately. But no, his plans were all spoiled by the antics of Naruto and his spying. He could sense the Uzumaki boy's presence from ages ago but he still allowed Naruto to follow him until he reached the secluded alleyway they were now standing in.

"Sasuke, where are you off to?" He had asked him.

"Nowhere."Sasuke lied still walking on to his destination.

"Isn't this on the way to Itsuka's house?" Naruto didn't even need to ask because Sasuke knew his suspicions were right. "Can I come?"

"No."

"Oooh, are you going to need some time together alone?" Naruto asked purposely teasing the Uchiha boy.

"No Naruto, it's nothing like that!" He reacted just as Naruto predicted "I'm just trying to..."

"You want to know more about her like the rest of us right?" Sasuke nodded at Naruto. "Then why do it in secret?"

"There's certain things I've got to ask her and you interrupting is always a problem."

"What things?"

"Naruto, don't you think she has ties to the sound ninja? To Orochimaru perhaps?"

He shook his head. "No of course not."

"That man, Maseru said only sound ninja know how to feign death. Not only that..."

"But how do we know that guy is not just stirring up trouble and trying to kill Itsuka? How do we know she's not being set up?" Naruto asked. "We should give Itsuka a chance to explain the horrible things pointed on her! I understand how she feels."

Sasuke stayed silent because he knew he was not going to admit Naruto was right. He knew the Uzumaki boy was pinned with similar emotions as he had been through similar experiences in his past. But this was Itsuka. Sasuke was sure she was not hiding things but protecting herself from a wider threat. Or so he assumed.

And here they all were thanks to Naruto's big mouth after Sasuke. Not only that but he had managed to invite Sakura and Kakashi to come along and they had also agreed much to his dislike.

Sasuke found himself listening in and out of the conversation feeling bored that Itsuka had said so little while Sakura and Naruto had said too much. "So Itsuka," He heard Naruto say. "You're not a sound ninja?" Naruto questioned.

Itsuka shook her head. "No, I don't believe myself to be one."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke questioned.

Itsuka tried to think of a way to explain. "I...lived in Otokagure with my parents." She replied. "And you know as a kid, you're not really bothered about anything unless you're happy. So I had my...parents, comrades and I never found it a problem living there. It was nice."

Otokagure had always been a place of danger with the amount of bases Orochimaru had created at the time. A place where even the bravest ninjas try to avoid however for Itsuka, it was home. While she replied near the Kusagakure hideout, she often played alone or with one of the two female Kunoichi assigned to look after her or was trained by Kabuto. She remembered countless memories of herself practicing near the hut she lived in the forests. Itsuka was focusing on controlling her chakra for the past few hours. While doing so, she learnt to train quicker into a ninja than many children her age.

Itsuka opened her eyes immediately during her training as she felt her chakra reach its fullest. She examined her surroundings and concerntrated on her target in front of her; a dead lizard. It did not surprise Itsuka as she had been practicing her reivial skills on dead animals for the past few days.

"Rekindle Soul!" Itsuka cited those words and an illuminating light started to form from her hands to the lizard and spread to the rest of the lizard's body. Slowly but surely, the animal began to wake up and Itsuka's face brightened up at her skill. Some of the surrounding sound ninja awed at the girl's ability, Kabuto merely swirled and approached the girl clapping.

"Well done, Itsuka!" Kabuto praised. He watched the girl jump to her feet. "You've improved your skills in such a short time."

Itsuka smiled and looked at the now bustling lizard who ran away in the direction of the wastelands. The training was starting to affect Itsuka's consicousness and she was starting to feel sleepy. Her yawn indicated to Kabuto who led her near the hut. "Go get some sleep for now." He told her and watched Itsuka be escorted into the hut with a female sound ninja.

Kabuto then turned to one of the sound ninja that was nearby. "Take the lizard to Orochimaru. Then once he's done with it, kill it as you please." He ordered.

"But only for a small amount of time." Itsuka said.

"So why did that guy Maseru call you the Golden Dragon then?" Naruto asked changing the subject.

"The Golden Dragon was a being that overlooks all the Jinchuukuri as a stable force after the death of Hagoromo. So it's a lock into each Jinchuuriki to prohibit them from taking too much of the chakra from their host. But after users of the Jinchuuriki began to control the seals or even unlock it, the purpose of the Golden Dragon is only to be summoned for battle." Itsuka explained. "Even I don't know what more the Golden Dragon can do."

"How did you...get the Golden Dragon?" Sakura asked.

"Simple. The being was put inside of me like the Kyuubi inside of Naruto, I just don't know who did it and why." There was a short silence as the person who did this dwelled on their minds especially Itsuka. Even Itsuka herself was still wandering who it could have been.

"Show us!" Sasuke demanded. "I want to see this Golden Dragon in battle."

"It's not as simple as you think!" Kakashi told him poking his head so he would sit down again. "Once the being comes out, it takes a great amount of energy right?"

"Yeah, it does." Itsuka replied quietly. She clasped her hands on the table and sighed. "Naruto can I ask you? What was it like carrying the Kyuubi in you? How did so many people begin to like you?"

"How come you want to know that?" He said in surprise.

"We both carry beings that people fear of but I want to know how Konoha accepted you."

Naruto had recluantly agreed to explain to her what it was like growing up. Through explaining his story with the help of Sakura and Kakashi, he started to talk about his life as a child and how he felt neglected and all alone. How he continued to push through all the hate and fear he faced through whatever the villagers had to say. Everything Naruto had to say, Sasuke and the rest of Team 7 could see how hard it was for him to explain up until he reached this point.

Sasuke could see through Itsuka's expression that she was amazed from Naruto's story and also hurt from the look in her eyes. Even after Kakashi and Sakura told her their life, he could see Itsuka looking at Naruto more with a sense of remorse and sadness. It kind of irked him a little. He didn't know whether it was because they were similar or if they were actually close but Itsuka was at times doing skinship with him...and he disliked it greatly. It was just simple things like putting her shoulder on Naruto's that made him feel uneasy.

At this rate, Sasuke had given up. In other words, Sasuke's plans were foiled. He put his hand to hold up his head and sighed in annoyance. It didn't help that he was sitting next to Kakashi far away so he barely wanted to concentrate on the conversation. Itsuka noticed this and wondered for the longest time what she could say to him. Although she put on a defense with him, she did want to get along wth Sasuke as well as her teammates. "Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke responded. He still remained in the position he was in and didn't bother to look up.

"What was your clan like?"

"There's not much point explaining. Unless you want a history lesson, read a book."

Itsuka rolled her eyes. "Ok. But weren't you the one who wanted me to go with you alone to have a "little" talk?"

"Ooh, a "little" talk?" Sakura and Kakashi said at the same time raising their eyebrows. Naruto had a little giggle at this.

Sasuke could only imagine what they were thinking from the way Itsuka had phrased what he was trying to do earlier. "It's not what you think!" Sasuke spoke up a little louder than expected making Itsuka smirk.

"I just want you to talk about yourself more that's all. I'm sharing things about myself and so is everyone else."

Sasuke sighed and removed his hands from the table. From the corner of his eye, he could see Itsuka eagerly waiting for him to give him a longer reply.

"My clan was murdered by my brother and I'm seeking revenge to kill him and avenge them."

"I understand that. I know what that feels like." Itsuka said nodding.

"What?" Sasuke looked up to finally look at her. Itsuka had her eyes closed and it looked as if she was preventing herself from showing the urge to cry but withheld herself.

"What did you say?" He asked again hoping she would hear her much clearly in her response.

"Revenge is your goal. It's what drives you to become stronger so when you meet your brother, you can feel relief after avenging them." Itsuka opened her eyes and look directly at Sasuke. "Right?"

"You summed up how I feel." Sasuke thought her description was perfect. A little too perfect on how he also felt on getting revenge. Which only meant one thing to him - and by the looks of the other members - meant that she was perhaps in the same position as Sasuke. And that made him eager to know more.

"But remember Sasuke, when you get your revenge you won't feel happy." He lifted his head up from his arms. "You'll be left wondering what to do next and might want more. Just don't fall into the darkness, it blackens even the greatest people."

"How do you know?" Itsuka paused and looked at Sakura who had questioned this. "A family member of mine succumbed to it."

"Who fell so far?" Sakura questioned.

"My father, he is a sound ninja." She told them. It left the three members of Team 7 silent and surprised. "But...I don't ever want to see him again."

"Who is he?"

"It doesn't matter because he's dead to me." She replied. But Sasuke could tell she was hiding who he was supposed to be. And it annoyed him how she wasn't being honest enough to just tell them all everything. He had a few guesses from the roster of sound ninjas he had encountered in the chunin exam.

"That's a bit harsh!"

"Sasuke, you could say the same thing about your brother." Naruto retorted.

"What did you say?"

"Don't start you two!" Sakura said.

"Why not? He's acting like he knows me!"

"You've been bitten and this is how you are reacting to that mark!"

"Mark?"

"Naruto don't test me..." Sasuke warned.

"Why? Did I hurt your feelings even though it's true?"

That was the final straw and it made Sasuke grit his teeth.

The provoking of Naruto angered Sasuke. He didn't even realise the markings on his neck appearing.

Those markings..." Itsuka said and stood up immediately. She quickly approached Sasuke and turned him around. He was about to aim for Naruto but when Itsuka came into view, he took it as an act of a surprise attack and was about to throw a punch at her when she grabbed that hand and pulled him to the ground. Itsuka sat atop of him blowing her fingers and pressing it down to the mark on Sasuke's neck.

There was a sizzling sound that made Sasuke screech out in pain before it subsided. "What did you do?"

Itsuka got off of Sasuke and stood up still looking at where his mark was starting to disappear in disbelief. "Suspended the pain - for now. It won't bother you for a couple of weeks or so, I hope."

Sasuke was left panting and confused at the situation, he touched the mark on his neck and it had disappeared. How the hell did she do that?

"Orochimaru...He did this to you didn't he? He put the Cursed Seal of Heaven mark on you right?" Itsuka asked worried. "If you end up with negative thoughts and feel provoked, it'll come up sooner."

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked.

He looked at his teammates for answers but they just shook their head except for Kakashi's who continued eating quietly. "I want you to start talking about who you really are."

Itsuka sighed. "If we're all finished eating, I'll explain it to you somewhere private." Itsuka told them.

Without much of a word, Sasuke was the first to get up aprubtly and walk outside of Ichiraku. Everyone but Itsuka reacted to his sudden leave and slowly followed after him. Itsuka took a cautionary pace behind them as they followed Sasuke to an alleyway just a few blocks away from the restaurant.

"I want to know how you know. Explain everything!" He demanded.

"Sasuke!"

"No it's ok. I'll tell you a little bit more about my past." She told Naruto. "My mother was killed by Orochimaru first of all. "

That got Team 7's attention and even Sasuke looked at Itsuka and his eyes never left hers. Now that explained why she was in Otokagure and how she knew sound ninja abilities like Maseru said. "What?"

"I only found out a couple of years ago when I heard him talking to Kabuto and I managed to expected it the more I thought about it when I left."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's the leader of the sound and they are merciless."

Being around sound ninja was not always peaceful and sweet as Itsuka grew older and started to understand things. Not all the time was Itsuka guarded around the clock and she came to know that at a time when she couldn't sleep. Sometimes it was because of the sounds of nature, sometimes it was because of loud shouting and even then the door was severely shut. But this time the door wasn't locked shut and the voices were much more clearer than usual. She was awoken by a loud thud this time. The thud repeated again and again accompanied with a hurtful cry of a unknown person. Itsuka got out of her bed and quietly hurried to the door of the guy to listen.

"I will ask you again and you will tell me." The sudden voice of Kabuto irked her this time. Usually, he was calm and collected but this time his words were painless and in a threatening approach, his voice was raised something that was unlike him.

"I will tell you nothing!" The ninja spat at Kabuto.

"How did an ANBU like you get this far?" Kabuto shouted and got one of the sound ninja accompanying him to hit him.

"You will never-" The guy managed to mutter before he was cut off by his own cry. Itsuka could hear him falling to the ground slowly, his body sliding against a tree. Her eyes widened and she stopped herself from reacting, never had she seen Kabuto kill someone even though she knew he was capable of doing so.

"That's the fourth person from Konoha's ANBU who has tried to approach Itsuka." Kabuto said. "Put more people here to protect this hut. Itsuka cannot find out."

"There's no need for that, Kabuto." The man himself Orochimaru approached out of nowhere when his voice was heard. Itsuka saw him just standing behind the group with Kabuto

"You know as well I do she will figure out something is up. But she won't escape, she's not like a test subject." Kabuto told him.

"She won't. She is still a strong contender but she's naïve." Orochimaru said, his eyes focused upon the hut for a seconds before he looked back at Kabuto. "It's too bad I can't even give her the mark but I guess knowing the Golden Dragon is nearby and at my disposal is better."

"You doing that to her does not surprise me. " Kabuto chuckled and quietly ordering some of the sound ninja next to him to dispose of the dead victim's body in the woods.

"Itsuka's purpose is something bigger though than to simply enhance her abilities and be controlled. Unlike her mother." Orochimaru told him.

"Aria Namie was it? I wish I had met her when you had killed her." What? Itsuka thought. She wondered whether she had just heard that right. Killed?

"Killed then burned with the rest of the Namie clan. Aria was a nice and strong woman to be honest. Her clan was just so weak to genjutsu, it was a pity how easy it was to fool the clan into thinking I was a member."

Itsuka backed away from the door then. She couldn't believe he had really said that. That just confirmed her suspicions of what really happened to her mother and quite frankly the situation really was in. Itsuka was a captive like the test subjects, not a free person. Her mother was killed by Orochimaru in a horrific way she could only imagine.

"Itsuka?" Her eyes shot up to meet with Orochimaru and Kabuto. "I thought I heard movement..."

"Ah, so you were eavesdropping." Orochimaru noted. His eyes never leaving Itsuka.

"Y-You...killed mother?" She managed to say, her tears welling up. Although she looked broken, as always Itsuka kept a strong front in the face of her enemy. A new enemy that is. A yellow aura circled around Itsuka as she said this.

There was a long pause before Orochimaru replied with a simple "Yes." She noticed he was carefully observing the surroundings near her and tried to take a step forward before a glowy hand appeared from the yellow aura stopped him from progressing. The hand was almost dragon-like with claws twice the size of the actual hand.

"Stay back." She warned.

"Or what?" Kabuto had now made himself present and from his equal threatening tone of voice, it was enough to initiate her anger further. It eventually began to spread to her whole body. This time Orochimaru unleashed a snake and it too was repelled by the dragon hand. Despite the small engagement in fight, it still didn't stop Itsuka from rising to her feet. Her  
When he began to get up, he noticed Itsuka had risen from the ground. Everything after that became a blur. She did not recall summoning the Golden Dragon until much later. The only thing she remembered was asking to be taken away from Otokagure and Orochimaru himself. The crashing of the Golden Dragon had alerted anyone within the radius of the border and that is how she ended up in Konoha for the first time.

"Don't feel bad for me. This was my past. I just don't want to talk about it in great strides." She said after explaining everything. To her, the story was nothing but how the rest of Team 7 minus Kakashi took it, worried her more. It was this kind of information that worried her the most. What people would do with it.

"Are you ok telling everyone this Itsuka?"

"Yes sensei. It's ok."

Everyone looked at Kakashi. "You already knew sensei, didn't you?"

He nodded his reply to Team 7. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It is up to Itsuka to tell you about herself when she wants."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." She replied.

"You know everything about her then?" Sasuke said. "There is more isn't there? Do you have an mark from Orochimaru too?"

"Sasuke, please remember that this is something easy to talk about." Kakashi told him. "We all have pasts that..."

"Thank you Kakashi but..." Itsuka interrupted then turned to Sasuke. "I'll meet you all another time when...I'm feeling a bit more comfortable."

"Well, there's the matsuri in the next few days." Sakura mentioned trying to change the subject.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, let's all go."

"Sounds good." Kakashi agreed and looked at the other duo who did not react. "Are you two going too?"

"I'm not up for it." Sasuke replied then he turned to look at Itsuka. "Are you?"

"I might. What's the matsuri about?" Itsuka asked.

"The Fire Matsuri celebrates the origins of Konoha with Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha as symbols."

"Representing Uchicha as some kind of villian." Sasuke whispered barely enough that Itsuka could catch what he was saying.

"I'll go."

"Great!" Naruto said happily.

"Well then," Kakashi spoke. "While you guys decide your plans, I'm going to head home. I'll see you all in a couple of days then."

After Kakashi disappeared, there was a moment where they all contemplated what to do next. Since it wasn't too late, Naruto decided upon going to see Konohamaru as he had bumped into them. Upon being left with the two and trying to find every excuse she could do she would use to stay with Sasuke, this time Sakura decided to leave quietly.

A bit too quietly. Sasuke noticed she had greatly lessened her attempts

"Sasuke listen..." Itsuka paused and gave him a hug, something that completely threw Sasuke off. "I know how you feel about revenge and I want to help you if you can help me too. Orochimaru killed my mother and ruined my life. That's why I need to get stronger." She said to him. "We need to get out of Konoha one day."

"Why?"

"There's only so much you can learn here." She replied. She turned to admire the empty dark streets lit by the lamps illuminating around them. "I love it here but training wise, there is a limit."

The sudden confession made Sasuke raise his eyebrow when she pulled away from him. "What makes you think I need help?" Sasuke questioned.

"You want to be stronger don't you?"

He could not admit it and nodded at her. "But I...I've already decided how to..." Sasuke looked into her eyes and she immediately got the sense of what that look was. She sighed and shook her head.

"Guess I can't convince you." Itsuka told him before beginning to walk away. "Sasuke, there's so much you don't know about Orochimaru."

"Then tell me everything." Sasuke demanded but Itsuka merely carried on walking. He ran up behind her and grabbed Itsuka' s arm spinning her around. Their faces were just inches apart from each other and while they didn't show it, they were nervous at the particular situation. Sasuke more than Itsuka.

"Come to the matsuri with me and I'll tell you everything about me and anything you want to know about Orochimaru."

"Anything?"

"Anything."


	11. Konoha Fire Festival

Itsuka hadn't gone to a festival since her days living in Sunakagure and honestly she was nervous. She hadn't experienced much of the social aspect of Konoha since arriving. Itsuka was grateful for Team 7 and their help. Sakura had taken her out during the day to find a nice yukata to wear. Ino had decided to tag along but they managed to find something suitable for Itsuka. She was now wearing a blue yukata with gold scale-like print all over it. It was very easy to see why Itsuka was drawn to that particular yukata. Sakura accompanied her wearing her pink yukata and had accessories both her and Itsuka in the colours they wore and adjusted their hair into a ponytail. Sakura had agreed to take Itsuka to the entrance of the festival where the rest of Team 7 was waiting. It was there that the two girls spotted Naruto and Sasuke dressed up by the gates of the shrine where the festival was being held. Of course they had to be fighting.

The scene before them caused Sakura to go into her usual rage and hit the two. "You idiots!" She shouted and slammed their heads together. "Can't you stop fighting for two seconds?"

"He started it!" Naruto whined.

The three stopped when they heard a laughter from behind them and found it was Itsuka laughing. and stare at her in disbelief. Eventually Naruto and Sakura began to smile at Itsuka's cheerful expression. "I'm glad we could make you laugh." Sakura smiled. It had been a long time for herself to be this way. It was the first time she had ever shown emotion to them in a while.  
When she stopped, Itsuka finally noticed Naruto was approaching her and staring in awe.

"Wow Itsuka, you look beautiful." He complimented. "Right Sasuke?"

When Itsuka faced him, he diverted his eyes to the ground and nodded. "Thank you." She smiled at the two as she saw Sasuke look at her again and nod his head.

"Well then, let's get going." Team 7 proceeded into the matsuri ready to explore. Itsuka let her eyes wonder around the matsuri at the various decorations and events around. They encountered some of the other ninjas both jounin and chunin who were also there enjoying the matsuri "What do you think of the matsuri?" Sakura asked.

Itsuka peered at the people around dressed in their summer matsuri attire. Everyone was so colourful, both in their appearance and expression and it felt like Itsuka had stepped into a new world. "It's nice. Really nice."  
"You should try doing origami with me. Come on!" Sakura said pulling her to one of the tutorial booths.  
The four joined in with Team 10 - who they had encountered there - in a lesson on how to make customised origami of their own. They each took their own ideas and started creating their own origami. Chouji and Naruto were busy hastily trying to create their origami before the other. Ino and Sakura were doing the same in an effort to present it to Sasuke which left Shikamaru, Itsuka and Sasuke. "I'm creating a plane." Shikamaru told Itsuka. "What are you guys making?"  
"I want to make a crane but..." Itsuka's voice trailed off as she looked up from her work.  
Sasuke noticed that she seemed to be looking around for help and assumed. "You're doing it wrong." He said. But then he realised Itsuka was just simply looking at the sensei next to him who was helping another student.

"It's ok." She reassured him. "I've got it." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her work then went back to focus on what he was making.

"Wow, that's great Itsuka!" Sakura complimented suddenly and the action made the others look at her finished art.

"Thank you."

"For your first try, that's amazing!" Even the sensei teaching them was impressed at her origami. It surprised Itsuka to see so many people around her for a good reason rather than people staring or backing away to be afraid of her.

"Really?"She gazed upon the crane origami that everyone was focusing upon. It was just a simple red and blue crane with white "I" on the right side.

"Only a friend of ours can do something awesome like this to us!"

Itsuka looked at Naruto in surprise. "Friend?"

"Of course Itsuka!" Seeing her new found friends in the village call her that, it made her smile. She had never been called that before and it surprised her to hear such a thing from Naruto. She looked at the rest of Team 7 and Team 10 who were nodding in agreement except for Sasuke who had shifted away from the crowd.

The feeling stayed with her even after the group walked past a few stalls enjoying their time. After exploring more and enjoying festivities, one particular game had intrigued Itsuka that was going on. It seemed to be a game involving goldfish and the customers around this were ecstatic to play trying to catch them.

"What is this game?" She asked Naruto.

Naruto followed her eyes and noticed the game she was interested in. "Kingyo Sukui - you catch as much goldfish as you can and as a prize, you keep the fish." He explained. "I'm really good at this game."

"No you're not." Sakura said. "You couldn't even beat Sasuke or Neji the last time we went to the last festival."

"That's not true! I definitely beat this fool no matter what!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke and glared at the Uchiha boy.

"A this time it'll be a battle with me!" Lee appeared in between Naruto and Sasuke and surprising the Uzumaki boy made him fall to the ground at the presence of himself."Let's have a rematch!"

"Lee, for once can't you just stop running off?" TenTen said. Neji was right next to "Oh hi guys."

"Lee, this isn't a fight between me and you. I'm going to get my revenge..." He turned his attention to Sasuke once again. "...on Sasuke for embarrassing me last time."

"Why don't you four just see who can be the first one to get a goldfish instead?" Itsuka suggested looking at Sasuke and Neji to see if they would agree to this. In actuality, they could see that they had no choice. Because hot-headed and never saying no, they knew Lee and Naruto would drag them to play. So they reluctantly joined.

"Yes, let's do this!" Lee and Naruto chorused.

After all that, Neji and Sasuke were the ones victorious, catching two goldfish each while Naruto and Lee accomplished nothing. They gave the goldfish to children who were nearby watching as Naruto and Lee looked on in disappointment in not being able to catch just one fish. While the latter two sulked at their defeat, Sasuke walked over to Itsuka and Sakura. "We should get going, the fireworks will start soon."

"Just one more time!" Both Lee and Naruto said at the same time but Neji and Sasuke already dragged them away from each other. Itsuka waved at Team 9 as they left and followed her members while Naruto whined at his defeat.

"We're already late to get a nice spot, Naruto." Sakura said. "We need to get the best view like Sasuke said."

"Who cares what he says? I'm sure we'll get a good place."

By the time they had got there, Sasuke was right and Naruto was proved wrong once again. They weren't going to get a good view with all these people. Even in the trees, all the shinobi were occupying the branches to get a better look at the show. Itsuka wasn't too bothered but she sighed.

"Uh-oh..." Naruto said before he prepared for Sakura's rage to befall him. Itsuka winced as she watched the Uzumaki boy be hit on their head followed by nagging. They both retaliated back and forth and after a while, the other teams had to step in in order to prevent them from disrupting the public.

"Itsuka." She heard Sasuke call her. When she looked to her other side, Itsuka saw him walking away from the group and beckoning her to follow. She was reluctant to follow as she didn't want to leave Sakura and Naruto. But since they were preoccupied with their argument, she decided to slip away and follow Sasuke through the crowd.

"Where are we going?" She asked once they had slipped past the audience of people.

"Just follow me." Sasuke only told her before proceeding away from the crowd. They jumped on a few trees and climbed higher up to a particular hill. "We're here. "You can see the fireworks from here better."

"Wow, this is..." "Amazing." Emerging from the trees, Itsuka finally landed next to Sasuke. Itsuka had heard about this location; Bluebell Hill. It was the only place she had known of where the bluebell flowers grew that she had learnt about by Hiroshi. It was a simple hill but the view before her was breathtaking. Half of the village along with where the Fire Festival fireworks were being held were in full view. "Thank you Sasuke."

"Why?" He asked as he sat down just by the hill's edge. Itsuka followed suit. Instead she replied with a smile.

"Won't your girlfriend Sakura be upset?" She questioned. It was likely something she could imagine Sakura going crazy after. Her and Sasuke alone in a secluded area with a nice view.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Is that right?" Itsuka let out a light chuckle after her comment.

To Sasuke however that little chuckle was a bit odd. She had definitely changed from her cool and quiet character to being a bit more open than usual by actually showing emotion. And what stunned Sasuke the most lead him to be surprised by what Itsuka did next. Sasuke reacted to the sudden action of hers with a light shudder but then he relaxed. He could just about see from the corner of his view that Itsuka had closed her eyes and put her head on his shoulder. Fortunately, the fireworks before them had started and became a distracting sight for him. They watched them in silence, Sasuke being unable to move just continued to watch the fireworks without questioning why Itsuka did so.

"Thank you Sasuke." She said after a short time. "This is nice. I've never seen fireworks this close."

"You're welcome." He managed to say.

"Sasuke...you know we've met before." Itsuka spoke after a long silence.

"Hmmm?"

"In the hospital. A couple of days after my mentor and your clan was killed."

There was a moment before Sasuke replied to her. He remembered a while back recalling the first time he had met her. "I remember."

"You do?"

"I've always known you were the same person." He turned to look at her. "That's why I was asking you all those questions. For that, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise." She said. "In our world, no one is always going to stay the same."

"Can I ask, why did you give me those flowers?"

"You were poisoned by people of the Sound, stupid. Or Maseru." Itsuka replied.

"No I mean...that single chrysthanemum."

"What about it?" Itsuka looked at him confused and moved her head from his shoulder. "That old lady Kaori told me it would be better to give to you that's all."

"Never mind." Sasuke paused. So it looked like Kaori was the one to set it up. "But you make it seem like you're responsible for Maseru's actions."

"He WAS targeting me that's why." Itsuka said. "Sasuke, you do ask too many questions. Your interrogation is too much. Do you really want to know more about me?"

Sasuke smirked at her and he noticed she was doing the same back too. It was as if they slightly understood what she said, They both found themselves breaking into a laugh which was unusual for the both of them to be honest. Sasuke suddenly stopped when he winced at the pain of his mark. Itsuka merely touched it for a while muttering a few words and soon after she managed to make Sasuke's pain subside again.

"Do not worry Sasuke." She suddenly said. "My presence disables the mark from growing or controlling you. It's something I learnt to do to stop Orochimaru from biting me."

"So he DID try to bite you after all!"

"Yes, tried to." Itsuka told him. "At least I can imagine he would. That sound ninja, Kabuto told me he couldn't because thankfully the Golden Dragon mark prevented him from doing so."

Sasuke nodded after understanding. He wondered how strong Itsuka really was especially with this Golden Dragon that he had hardly heard about. To be honest, even the Jinchuuriki wasn't something he knew much about but he could only imagine what it was like in battle.

"So you and Gaara...are you two...friends?" He asked cautiously changing the subject.

"He's a...friend, I guess." Itsuka contemplated on whether he was a friend or not. That was something she had never considered before until now.

"You guess?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I used to be close with him until he and I were prevented from talking to each other because of his father figuring out who I am." Itsuka told him. "After that, I was close to Temari but again the Kazekage prevented me from speaking to her." "But now me and Gaara seem to be ok. I guess you can say he's an acquaintance."

Sasuke nodded. He had always wondered about the relationship of those two since coming back from Sunakagure. Hearing her explain, he could see that she didn't quite know herself and decided to leave it. Maybe next time he could hear what Gaara had to say. "I think it's time we left."

"We're going now?" She asked. "That's all you wanted to know?"

"For now." Sasuke said. He guided Itsuka back through the trees quietly and they ended up in the midst of the crowd preparing to leave

"Oi!" It seemed Naruto had spotted them before they could. "Where did you two go to?"

He pointed his finger at Sasuke and the Uchiha boy merely walked off ahead. "Hey! I'm talking to you too Sasuke, don't walk away!"

"Sorry guys." Itsuka said following after Sasuke. "I think it's time we started heading home."

"Huh?"

"What happened between those two...?" Sakura thought then walked along with Naruto who was still bugging Sasuke and Itsuka on where they had been. Sasuke decided to ignore anything that Naruto was trying to say about him or Itsuka. To be honest, even though it was a short time he enjoyed it. He had never felt so relaxed and comfortable and he hadn't felt that way since before getting bitten. He didn't think about his mark and his revenge on his brother Itachi. What was wrong with him?

Sasuke suddenly spotted Kaori by one of the stalls as they prepared to leave the matsuri. "You sneaky old lady." He quietly said at her.

Kaori merely smiled "She'll bring the light back into you Sasuke. Trust me."

Sasuke looked puzzled after he had heard that. He turned his head back to Itsuka who had also listened in the conversation and stared back at him with a similar expression. They both shrugged it off and continued to move their way out of the matsuri. Naruto and Sakura were both following behind still asking of their whereabouts.


	12. Learning and Testing

Sasuke had discovered some things during the next morning reading up on the Namie clan and the Golden Dragon. He had spent his time reading in the library what he could of Itsuka's clan and had understood more than he had expected. Some things were classified and although he yearned to learn more about Itsuka, it was as best as he could get without triggering the likes of ANBU scattering around. What he had learned was that the Namie clan kept themselves distant from much of Konoha's other clans. They had first come to the Hidden Leaf Village shortly after the village was founded. Apart from the religious propaganda, Sasuke could understand why many weren't aware of The Golden Dragon. The clan LIVED in Konoha primarily and they participated in the Third Shinobi War so why wasn't more known about them? Or rather, why was it concealed? Something he had thought about for a while. Sasuke sighed though. He had to stop though, all this was because he wanted to get to know Itsuka better but instead he was always interrogating her with questions. Sasuke didn't really know how to talk to her after the comfortable talk they had during the festival.

He knocked on her door slightly later than the other day he had come with Naruto. Sasuke was glad to see Itsuka's face appear.

"Good. You're free." Sasuke sighed in relief then went inside the house for any sign of Naruto or Sakura.

She raised her eyebrow. "Hi to you too?"

"Follow me." He said to her. "I need someone to practice with."

"What if I don't want to come?" She asked leaning on her door.

"I knew you would say that." He smirked. "I've got something to show you that you can't miss and not see. Something I found of your mentor and the Namie Clan."

Itsuka looked at him in surprise. "What did you say?"

"Got your attention didn't I?" He smirked. "If you fight me just this once, I'll give you the Namie item I have. That or I can always sell it."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go."

The walk to the place Sasuke had suggested to go to was a little further than she had expected. It was only until they were going past deserted houses that Itsuka got an idea that it was nowhere near Konoha much. Sasuke had told her later on that it was a cave hidden in the forests just at the edge of the southern exit.

"How much do you know about your own clan?" He asked suddenly.

Itsuka sighed and shook her head. "Not much. We're weak to genjutsu which sucks and there's hardly any more of my clan in this day and age. The Golden Dragon's origins aren't exactly what I believe happened." Sasuke nodded. He remembered reading in one book: "The Namie Clan was vast not only in Konoha but also Kumogakure living farther away from the village circles but still participating in society. They specialised in perfecting their taijutsu and ninjutsu more than genjutsu, a skill too hard to balance due to their high level of ninjutsu and taijutsu. The Golden Dragon descended upon the clan as a gift from the gods. It has only been seen twice publicly. The first was when Hashimara Senju's distributed the tailed beasts to Jinchuuriki and the Golden Dragon itself appeared in the sky before the clan bestowing it's powers to the first Chosen, Saku Namie. The second was during the Third Shinobi War where Namie used the Golden Dragon in battle but at the cost of his life. The Golden Dragon gets passed down to the next person who gets the gold symbol on a persons left arm."

She mentioned some things that Sasuke had already known about. Itsuka went on to elaborate about more common things that he had read about earlier that seemed to make sense. When he didn't reply back, Itsuka simply asked. "Why?"

"I was just curious."

Itsuka smirked. "More curiosity I see, eh?" Sasuke didn't reply this time again. "So where's this thing you have to show me?" She asked. Once they had entered a bit further into the cave, her atmosphere changed and Itsuka felt it greatly. When Itsuka was met with no reply, she turned around and Sasuke was not next to her anymore. In fact, she could barely sense him.

"You have to fight me for it." She turned around at the sound of his voice behind her but was met with no-one.

"Ah, you're leaving me no choice." She began to understand now. A fight for whatever Sasuke had found. Or so he said. Itsuka was starting to doubt whether or not Sasuke had ever discovered something from the Namie clan. But now she had a battle ahead of her.

Itsuka just about sensed him when the kunai almost hit her face. She dodged just in time. "Let's do this! No shadow clones you hear?"

"Whatever!" Itsuka smirked and hopped to her feet and formed several hand seals. "Shocking Fist!" Her fist became engulfed in lighting and she readied her punch into Sasuke's body. He slammed against the cave wall then fell harshly to the ground. Itsuka had thought to herself that maybe she had gotten a bit too harsh on him when he fell and didn't get up easily. But it was merely a fake clone.

"You said no clones!" She shouted and for a while Itsuka realised she could not sense his chakra. 'Damn it' she thought as her eyes wandered around her surroundings.

"A shinobi should never listen to their opponent's words." When she heard Sasuke recite those words, Itsuka found herself fighting two clones. She resulted in throwing kunai hitting one of them while dodging the other by using basic ninjutsu on the other.

Once she had gotten rid of those clones however, Itsuka realised it too late at the sound of a familiar jutsu.

"Chidori!" The Uchiha had already taken advantage of the distraction he had created. Sasuke ignited thunder into his first at that moment and rushed at Itsuka.

It dealt Itsuka a hard blow to her stomach, jarring a bit of blood from her mouth and knocking her out. The kunoichi hit the ground with a thud. A sudden crunching sound came to his ears though. Sasuke landed just before her thinking his victory was upon him. When she didn't move for a while and it slightly worried him. "Itsuka?" The Uchiha boy called her name but she didn't respond. That sound, it literally sounded like she had broken something or worse...

He wasn't sure whether this was a clone or not. /But the longer she lingered on the ground, the more Sasuke panicked. "Itsuka!" He slowly approached her cautious it was a trap. But when he touched her body - it was cold. Too cold. He jumped back in surprise. Was he dreaming? Did he...?

"You think I'm that stupid?" Itsuka's voice suddenly appeared in his ears and it surprised him because as soon as he heard her, Sasuke realised it was a clone that simultaneously vanished right as she spoke. Itsuka struck him in the side of the face with a swift kick, knocking him to the side of the cave. She winced at her own pain, breathing deeply and held her ground.

"Can we call it even and stop now?" Itsuka said in between breathes. Sasuke gave a nod in agreement. He had to admit Itsuka was a formidable opponent even though this was just mere practice.

"How did you do that?" Itsuka looked up at Sasuke when he spoke. "Your clone was here up until you spoke."

"Oh, the time duration? It's something I...had to learn." Had to? Sasuke wondered but didn't press on to ask her any further. "I can teach you another time if you like."

"Thanks." Sasuke said with a smirk. He felt a liquid drop down his cheek and when he wiped it, he saw that it was blood. "Wow, you got me good as well."

"I'm sorry."Itsuka got up and immediately dabbed the cloth that was in her pocket onto his cheek. Sasuke shivered at the touch of her hand holding his cheek but she grabbed his face back so she could treat his wound. "Hold still."

It was then he found himself doing it without a second thought. "Itsuka, I..." He started. Once Itsuka finished treating his wound, he slowly held her hand and his eyes didn't leave her face. The kunoichi looked at him once he did this and was met with a kiss from him. At first, she resisted due to the sudden action but when Sasuke pushed her lips with his again and held her, Itsuka relaxed. It was but a strange sensation that Itsuka liked.

"Sasuke..." She managed to say in between breaths.

"Don't say a word." He told her before kissing her again. Sasuke pulled her into a closer embrace. "Don't tell anyone." He warned once he broke away from her.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want them to know..." Sasuke told her before slowly walking away. Naruto was one of the reasons mainly especially. "I don't know what's going on with me but I know I like you. This is weird and...it's hard to explain."

"Look at me." She didn't like the way he kept speaking to her with his face turned away. "Look at me and tell me properly."

It made sense for him to just say it, just say those words and get it over with. But she knew and he knew that it was so unlike him to suddenly express himself in that way . "I can't say it..."

"I know." She said quickly and he sensed a bit of disappointment in her voice. "It's fine." Itsuka lied and he knew it from then. Sasuke felt his pride drop slightly then because she knew he wasn't an emotional person like Naruto or Sakura was and from staring at her blue eyes, he could tell the kunoichi felt the same way about Sasuke but she was waiting for him to express it to her first.

It left an awkward silence, one that Sasuke had no idea how to get rid of it. Instead he merely looked at the ground then walked away slowly. "Follow me." He ordered leading her further into the cave. At first, he heard no footsteps but as Itsuka gradually listened to what he said, he breathed a sigh of relief before stopping at a small dug area of the ground.

"This is what I found ages ago." He held up an amulet to her and she gazed upon it in wonder. Truth be told, it was indeed a beautiful amulet with a topaz stone on top of a white circle with a black claw, the reowned Namie symbol.

"I...actually don't know what this is."

"You don't?" "Isn't this the Namie symbol?"

"Yes but Sasuke, I've...never seen this amulet before."

"How did you learn Namie abilities?" Naruto asked.

"By my mentor, Hiroshi Taka. Or rather Hiroshi Namie." She told him.

"He changed his name to hide from Orochimaru and all other sound threats right?" Sasuke said and Itsuka nodded at his question.

She remembered those countless days of the same routines she would go through with her mentor: Training from morning to afternoon, studying basic education until evening then ending the day with food and talking by the fire. Itsuka enjoyed it no matter how repetitive the routine was as long as she was safe and out of the sound ninja's radar. Taijutsu and Ninjutsu were her clan's speciality and she trained vigorously to not let Hiroshi or anyone who had died in the clan be disappointed. The only thing she wished was that she wasn't home schooled. When Itsuka sometimes went into the village to get things with Hiroshi, she saw the other kids going to school and a few times Itsuka would see the current teams from the ninja academy buta never would approach him. She was supposed to be a secret not seen by many. But Hiroshi still insisted she should not be closed up in the small home, and given her a chance of feeling normal. But even so, that would never be the case.

"Come on Itsuka." He called. "Let's go back to the house."

She followed along but still turned her head to watch as more kids passed by them. Some saying hello to Hiroshi made Itsuka put her head down to the ground, still abiding from what she was trained to do. "Hiroshi-sensei, will I ever get to go to the academy with the other kids?" She asked that evening as they ate that evening. Instead of replying, Itsuka was met with silence from him and she knew the answer was a no. She sighed at this. Countless times Itsuja had tried asking before and she had taken that response as a default refusal.

"Maybe I can talk to the Hokage about letting you join before your 8th birthday."

Her face brightened up at what he said. "Really?"

"It's not a yes though." Hiroshi told her. "But first things tomorrow, I'll talk to the Hokage. Don't get too excited though."

Itsuka nodded several times happily and her smile reflected onto Hiroshi's face. In the coming weeks, Itsuka would enjoy what time she would have left in Konoha. Hiroshi had kept his promise and the Hokage had agreed to her enrolment into the Academy but under a different name; Izumi Taka. And with a new name, she had dyed her hair black for the purpose. Regardless Itsuka enjoyed what little time she had at the Konoha Academy noticing things. She would not know that it would lead to that fateful night where she was taken from the village.

"So it was YOU who left us suddenly!" Sasuke said in surprise as they left the cave once Itsuka explained her past. 'So we've met twice before now.' He thought.' He remembered the report Iruka-sensei had given to him and his classmates when she went missing from class. "They had told us you had stopped training to be a ninja but everyone thought you had been killed with Hiroshi."

'Itsuka smiled a little. "Yeah, that was me. Although we both know I'm still alive anyways."

"So Taka Izumi was actually Namie Itsuka?" Sasuke thought out loud. Now he began to slowly remember Itsuka back then; her hair was not covered up in a long beaded wrap to make a ponytail, it was to her back in fact and must have been dyed black. But her eyes and her actions never changed. He could see that now.

A bell rang loudly diverting their attention to the sudden noise that had occurred outside of the cave. They both looked at each other before running out of the cave. Itsuka stopped Sasuke from coming out of the cave however when a group of ANBU appeared above their heads running into the village.

"What the...?" Sasuke said watching them past the two.

"Sound ninjas...they're here" Itsuka took a moment to think before saying this. She seemed to have figured out something when she turned her shocked expression back to Sasuke. "We need to get to the prison."

"Wait!" He said before Itsuka went darting into the trees. "What do you mean? Why did you mention the sound ninjas for?"

"They're coming back, Orochimaru and Kabuto." Itsuka told him. "We have to see if they've taken Maseru. Quietly though before the ANBU can't see us."

Maseru found himself playing with the same ball throwing it on the wall several times. They were late. Always late in planning to get him out, as if he was the last piece of their puzzle game. After a little while, he threw the ball too hard and it bounced through the cell bars far from his without reach.

"Great." He mumbled. Maseru leaned his head against the cell bars in frustration. Normally he would bother the ANBU guard to bring it back to him but the guard was fast asleep in his chair and he couldn't be asked to further tease this particular guard anymore that he usually would on a daily basis. Some of these guards were always fun to bother but today he was just not in the mood. Especially when the time to launch the plan was supposed to happen today. The sound ninja had been waiting all day for what he had been told since the message had arrived at his cell. It was something bound to happen since Orochimaru had heard the whereabouts of Itsuka.

As if fate had felt his impatience, the sound of the guard's body dropped abruptly on the floor and Kabuto suddenly appeared in front of him with two sound ninja accompanying Orochimaru's right hand man.

"Master Kabuto!" Maseru said then let out a chuckle. "Is it finally time?"

Kabuto nodded without a word and got one of the sound ninja to open the cell. "Orochimaru is on his way as we speak."

Maseru let out a laugh and raised his hands in the air. "Finally! It's beginning!"

The door flung open just as Maseru had said that and the person in question appeared along with the Uchiha boy, Sasuke. "What's beginning?" She said loudly. Itsuka was about to approach them but Sasuke held her back by her arm.

"Well hello again Itsuka!" Kabuto greeted with a smirk.

"It's him!" It seemed apart from the White Fang

, the whole of Itsuka's group had come to back her up.

"How did you know we were here?" Sasuke asked Naruto and Sakura. Itsuka didn't flinch from her eye contact with the sound ninja however, even when Sasuke let go of her arm.

"We saw you going in the same direction as the ANBU and decided to follow once we heard the bell. It never rings." Sakura explained.

"So the reports are true. You're around that Uchiha boy and the Kyuubi." Kabuto said to Itsuka. Naruto and Sasuke reacted to the names and turned when he said this.

"Does it really matter?" She questioned.

"No but..."

"Come on, let's get out of here." Maseru interrupted. 'What was the point of breaking me out if they were going to talk?' He thought.

"Stop your fussing. Orochimaru has a message for her." He said angrily then softened his expression with a smirk planted on his face. "He's coming for you in less than 12 hours. I hope you will be ready to be reunited with your father. Maybe he'll come after your friends too."

"Wait what?" Sasuke said.

"Tell him I will be ready." She replied.

Kabuto smirked before vanishing with the other sound ninja including Maseru. He made sure to leave with the same antagonising smirk in order to piss off Itsuka even more.

"Did he just say Orochimaru...is your father?" Naruto said in shock.

"Yes, I'm his daughter."


	13. Now You Know

Itsuka turned back to her fellow teammates and she knew them from the look on their faces that her fears would be a reality. That she would be receiving those same looks she did in Sunakugare when everyone there discovered the truth about her and her heritage. When they first learnt, there was uproar in the streets and Itsuka was forced into hiding for some of the villagers were even planning to kill her. That was when she met Gaara, who a few weeks before had the Shukaku rage havoc. and went into hiding for a bit. The villagers were worried they would be extinct because of the daughter of Orochimaru was here. Now that Itsuka thought back, she didn't blame them. As she stared back at the rest of Team 7, Itsuka wondered what ran through their minds, their own expressions reflected the villagers of Suna. Sakura was staring at her angrily as if being a daughter of one of the worst people that had defected from Konoha was her fault. Sasuke was a close second staring at her but in slight fear of her mere presence.

Naruto looked forgiving though, like he understood how Itsuka felt at this moment and she believed that, a rare case like how Gaara was.

"So, Orochimaru...is your father?!" Naruto said slowly.

"Yes."

"You missed that part out." Sakura's expression did not change.

"I'm sorry."

"You're the daughter of the Sound ninja and you couldn't even tell us."

"It explains...everything now." Sasuke suddenly spoke up. The look in his eyes was as if the Uchiha was summing everything up in his head from everything he had told her and she wondered if Sasuke was able to understand after all. "Why that arrow aimed for you, why the Suna villagers are afraid of you..."

She simply nodded to each of his realisations and then looked at the cell to avoid anymore awkward stares from her teammates. "What are you going to do then? I'm not a threat to you and I have nothing to do with him."

"But you're his daughter!" Sakura said. Itsuka knew she was not going to waver from whatever she said to her. "No matter what, you're an enemy of Konoha and that's all that matters."

Sakura was clearly not bothered to hear any reason from Itsuka and she didn't bother to press on to defend herself any further especially since Sakura looked like she was ready to fight back no matter what she said.

But before she could carry on speaking, Naruto stood in between her and Itsuka as if to break up the fight. "Naruto, what are you doing?" She asked angrily.

"I feel betrayed just like you two do but..." Naruto said slowly. "The way you're treating Itsuka is exactly how I have always felt."

"What?"

"Alone, judged and always being talked about negatively. Sakura you have never had those experiences before. You've never been pushed to the side for being feared of a nine tailed beast inside you and you've never been avoided on the street because someone created rumours about you." He told her. "Shouldn't we trust Itsuka? She's shown us for as long as she's been here that she's not a threat. Who cares if he's her father? I trust her. Why can't you?"

"Her presence alone alerts one of Konoha's notorious criminals." The voice of the Fifth Hokage echoed in the room.

"Tsunade!" All of Team 7 turned around to find the Fifth Hokage by the door with a serious expression.

"Grandma, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. From behind Tsunade, six ANBU officers appeared before her and surrounded the group.

"We need Itsuka detained. Keep her here until we get Orochimaru out of here." She ordered.

"What?" Sasuke said. Two ANBU officers grabbed Itsuka's arms and walked her to the cell next to Maseru's old one.

"Lady Tsunade! Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked.

"Why? Because she's the daughter of Orochimaru! We're not doing this out of fear but to protect her." She explained. Two other ANBUs investigated the cell he was in seeking while the others remained by the door with the Hokage.

"Protect her? Or keep her detained?" Sasuke said to her.

"Lady Tsunade, are you doing this because you're trying to protect the village more and not Itsuka? Is it just to prevent another tailed beast attack?" Naruto spoke up to say.

"Yes, I'm trying to protect the village. But Itsuka needs to stay here where so little know where she is." She told them. "There were already rumours that she was a sound ninja and-"

"Won't she keep her captive hear raise people's suspicions? Won't they then believe that's the truth?" Sasuke interrupted. The fear in Tsunade's words was showing and Itsuka knew from looking at her teammates that Naruto and especially Sasuke were not buying this.

"Grandma, do you know something we don't know?" Naruto questioned.

Tsunade's eyes directed to Itsuka's and she merely looked back at her.

Itsuka shook her head slightly in order for Tsunade to just

"When Itsuka is ready, she'll tell you. For now, I'll tell you the rest."

Tsunade's eyes directed to Itsuka's and she merely looked back at her.

Itsuka shook her head slightly in order for Tsunade to just understand not to say too much. She managed to get her message across before any of Team 7 could notice. As Team 7 were hastily pushed out the room, Tsunade was the last person to look at her before the door closed and she lowered her head to the ground and that's when the tears started pouring. Itsuka felt she had gone back to square one after all this time. She felt so defeated like she was all alone and expected to give up. Itsuka didn't know what to do, she just let herself cry it all out.


	14. True Identity

"Let me go!" Tsunade watched as Sasuke and Naruto got themselves out of the ANBUs grip and glared at the soldiers. The two were forced into the office with Sakura walking alongside them. Shizune was the only one present in there once they had arrived.

"I'm going back." Naruto said but the ANBU outnumbered him and pushed the genin to the ground.

"No you're not." Tsunade ordered and slammed her hands down on the table for silence.

"I'm sure the things Itsuka can tell us can come from her and not from you." Naruto said to her. He ceased his struggle with the ANBU to look at Tsunade seriously.

"Stay where you are! Because if not, you're not going to know anything at all!"

"Tsunade can explain her past better because she knows more than Itsuka." Kakashi appeared from behind the ANBU and his own voice made the three genin stop in their tracks from any further resistance. "Itsuka can answer any personal questions you have after."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura looked at him under the upon his presence. "You've been hiding a lot of things haven't you sensei?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Not intentionally. Only things that Itsuka has asked to be kept quiet. We all have things in our past that are too painful to talk about and mention so easily."

When he said this, he looked at Sasuke and the Uchiha got an idea of what he meant.

"Talk." Though the demand was rude, Kakashi merely continued making a mental note to talk to Sasuke a little later about it. But he quickly brushed it off knowing just as well that it wasn't the most important thing to worry about right now.

"Yes, Itsuka is Orochimaru's daughter but she shares more traits to her mother both appearance and ninja style. The only things she has adapted from her father is her eyes and certain abilities not taught at the academy before she came."

"Wait! Her...eyes?" Naruto said. "Her eyes are blue aren't they? Orochimaru's are yellow."

"We helped her create a jutsu in order to cover her identity more." Tsunade explained. "A few ANBU and high ranking jounin have seen through this jutsu however."

Sasuke gave the Hokage a look of surprise. It was as if Naruto thought she was told to do it against her will. "She asked for us. We didn't force her."

"Then how much was Itsuka telling us that was true?" Sakura questioned.

"Everything she probably said to you up until now has been the truth from what I've heard and known from you all. She trusts us but she's hesitant speaking up because of what happened."

"And what happened exactly? What more is she hesitant to tell us?"

Tsunade stood up and wondered how much she should say before they ran back to Itsuka to confirm, that was for certain.

"I know Itsuka told me to tell you everything but you are free to ask her those kind of questions because I need you to hear more about Orochimaru and Itsuka's past."

"And what do you know?"

"Orochimaru at one point came back to the village under our radar, killed Itsuka's...father-to-be and used his identity cloaked in a jutsu to live his life. He knew Aria Namie, Itsuka's mother was in possession of The Golden Dragon and had been watching her.

"Father-to-be?"

"Aria's fiancé at the time. By posing as the father-to-be...you get the idea, I'm not going to go into details."

"Wait what...? I don't get it!" Sakura whispered in Naruto's ear. "Oh."

"So she got pregnant before knowing Orochimaru was near?"

"Worse, after she was born he had a raid with sound ninjas and slaughtered the entire clan apart from Hiroshi Namie who lived farther away. No-one knows how he knew The Golden Dragon was within Itsuka."

"No accomplices were found?"

"Not that we know of. It's an unsolved mystery. We've heard rumours of Itsuka taking out all the sound ninjas involved once she found out."

"I would have done the same..." Sasuke whispered but they had all heard.

"Summoning something as powerful as that must have taken a lot of charka from Itsuka. Especially if it's the Golden Dragon." Naruto said. "What do you know about the Golden Dragon exactly?"

"So, you have never heard of the story about the Golden Dragon?" The three Genin shook their heads at Tsunade. "Ok then."

"Disregard everything you know about the Golden Dragon until now. It is said that years ago, it evolved from a golden egg and was discovered by Hashirama Senju. But in actuality, Hikaku Uchiha and Raikou Namie were the unofficial names written to have found and given the egg to Senju."

"An Uchiha and a Namie found it?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Everyone especially him were surprised at that for there had never been any word about co-operations or allegiance between his clan and Itsuka's. There was more that he didn't know after all.

"Raikou Namie bought the egg home to be a gift to the leader Saku Namie who became the first host but it came a blessing and a curse. Since then, the Golden Dragon then transferred itself from his body to many others before ending up inside Itsuka. I wish our ancestors learnt more from Raikou before he was murdered. Or even from Hiroshi Namie."

"Why Raikou?" Sasuke asked. "Why not Saku too? Or even Hikaku?"

"Raikou apparently went mad from the power of the Golden Dragon after he gave it to Saku. Then the Namie clan had him killed because something about the egg did something to his mind. We know nothing about Hikaku Uchiha however."

"This is the first and only time I have heard of both clans discovering and co-operating if only for a short time. Usually the Uchiha would keep something like this but I heard the Namie clan can be quite...persuasive." Kakashi said to them.

"Yes, that's right." Shizune nodded. "It is said that the Namie clan were very educated in their studies and were very well spoken. Their ninjutsu especially to heal was said to be great."

"Wait so what about her mother, Aria Namie?" Naruto asked. "Did you ever meet her?"

It was quiet for a moment as everyone focused upon the Fifth Hokage for her response. Her back was still turned. Naruto wondered what was going through her mind – whether she was actually recalling a memory or trying to tell them a lie. When Tsunade turned around, she slowly faced them and looked Naruto dead in the eye.

"I saw her once. I returned to the village once and passed her on the street after she spoke to the Fourth Hokage one day. Brown hair and blue eyes like Itsuka has now. She was always wearing long clothing. Because the Namie clan rarely speak to anyone unless for a purpose or reason, I did not even hear her speak." She told them. "Aria Namie did acknowledge me and smiled at me. But...that was the only time."

Tsunade recalled that memory and flicked through the book in front of her. It was her and probably last time to ever see Itsuka's mother up close. She had seen other Namie clan members around before the murder. The woman was no-one surprising but seeing Aria Namie was interesting.

"And before I forget, I need to clear up some things..." Tsunade went on to explain in detail more about the closed life she lived with Hiroshi Namie up until the time she started going to the academy and then her disappearance from Konoha. Furthermore, Itsuka's time in Suna and her close friendships with the Sand Siblings which for Sasuke, answered a lot of questions.

"Now that you know everything, do you have anything else to ask?" Tsunade asked them. "I've told you everything I know."

The room stayed quiet with all of Team 7 taking the information in slowly. For a moment it seemed like the room was frozen. As if it was ok, Sasuke suddenly turned his back to the group, pushed the ANBU past and then sped out of the room to where Itsuka was.

"Sasuke wait! I'm coming too!" Naruto shouted and followed after the Uchiha. "See ya grandma!"

Sakura followed but then stopped at the door. "Sorry Hokage-sama! We'll leave now!"

She wasn't bothered about going after them and from Kakashi's expression, he had the same thought. "Are you not going to watch over them?"

"I think it is best to let them discover more about Itsuka themselves." He replied.

"I can already tell Sasuke might keep close to Itsuka for the Golden Dragon. And with her father's seal on him..." Tsunade didn't need to finish the sentence as Kakashi understood what she meant. In their eyes though, because of the cursed masked seal increasing abilities, they worried Sasuke might prove to stay by the side of Itsuka and hopefully not Orochimaru in the near future.

"It's even more interesting that Hikaku is the grandfather of Izumi, the girl Itachi was reportedly always with." Shizune said. "Izumi Taka was the name Itsuka was given by Hiroshi Namie right? Don't tell me that..."

"No, they are not the same person." Tsunade replied with a slight chuckle to her advisor's suspicion . "I don't think there is any connection."

Barricaded yet again. Itsuka felt like she was caught in a mousetrap and now she couldn't breathe. That same feeling of suffocation and confinement that was invisibly entrapping her in this state and making her fall to her knees. The kunoichi coughed feeling as though she was being choked or Eventually Itsuka crashed onto the hard floor succumbing to her fears.

Darkness.

It was something Itsuka feared - being trapped in such a small space. The hut that haunted her dreams, the sack she was in for days before dumped into the desert of Suna. Even this jail.

"...ka?" She briefly heard someone say. "Itsu...ka...ke up!"

The voice was slowly becoming familiar and as she opened her eyes, Sasuke was before her. This was impossible right?

Sasuke. Naruto. Sakura. Her teammates were definitely in front of her as she slowly lifted her head up then the rest of her body followed slowly. Sasuke was the closest person to the prison bars gripping them tightly as if he was confined himself. Naruto was on his left side with a worried expression. Sakura on the other hand was a bit farther back but the most surprising as she was more relaxed unlike her hesistant and untrustworthy attitude to Itsuka. "What are you all...?"

"We know." Naruto stopped her but Sakura and Sasuke's gazes were still on her. "We know everything that happened to you and...it's ok."

"Fuck..." She muttered underneath her breath. "It's not ok."

"We know everything about your family and what happened to you in your life. We don't have the same experiences but we understand that your life was-"

"I appreciate your concern and understanding but…" Itsuka thought for a moment on how to speak calmly but at the same time, keep her emotions in tact. "What you know now does not matter anymore. I have to go and fight my father."

"You aren't leaving this jail!" Sakura snapped. Her tone was a little loud that it made Sasuke and Naruto look at her in disgust.

"Sakura!"

"I mean, we can't let you out. I'm sorry."

"You can! Come on!" Itsuka pleaded rattling the cell bars. "Or are you holding me here to ask me more things? There's not time!

"Itsuka." Her name leaving Sasuke's lips made her stop and look at him dead in the eye. "There's something I want to ask that we weren't told though. Who took you from the village and killed Hiroshi. Was it your father?"

"Kabuto he...left me for dead in the desert." She told him.

"That's awful." Sakura sympathised .

Itsuka sighed. Her eyes focused on the ground and she gripped the cell bars slowly."I remember being carried in that sack drugged, unable to do anything except try and control my breathing."

Even though Itsuka did not want to tell many people about her past life, she knew she had to make an exception for them. They had welcomed her into their group without asking too many questions about her past, they who had seen positive aspects about her especially Naruto. Perhaps it was time.

_Itsuka hated recalling this particular nightmare because she had almost forgotten that moment in her life had existed. Before, that was one of the nightmares that prevented her from sleeping. That day she had woken up not wanting to open her eyes. Once Itsuka became conscious, her head felt heavy and when she put her hand to touch the throbbing pain, it felt wet._

_Blood._

_She tried to think of ways to break out but her head was so woozy? from the dragging and the continuous blood seeping out of her head._

_Itsuka stopped for a moment realising that she wasn't being dragged on the ground but somewhere softer. She couldn't put her name on it, the Namie was only used to a hard ground or a less grass. But this...?_

_Recalling what previously happened, Itsuka started to remember and relive what just happened before she was thrown into this sack. Her mother was dead killed by her father as she had heard from Kabuto say. An ANBU from the village Konoha was looking for her and was mercilessly killed in front of her eyes. A village she had never heard of but now was her main goal to get to._

_Itsuka began to fight again and pushed and kicked as much as she could. The person holding the bag stopped and she wondered who exactly it was. She started preparing a hand sign only to stop and wonder. What kind of jutsu did she even know to get her out of there? All she really knew was some taijutsu and healing ninjutsu._

_"Oh you're awake are you? Welcome to the desert!"_ _The voice spoke and it made her skin crawl. Kabuto. Without a pause, the sound ninja whacked her on the head with the gauntlet on his hand. He picked up the sack for a brief moment to make sure Itsuka could hear him clearly.. The desert was no longer the comfortable base of ground for Itsuka as she was held like a puppet on a string. Even though they couldn't see each other, they could both hear each other breathing._

_"You could have just been obedient, it's a shame." Kabuto told her and threw the bag into the hole. "Let's hope the wolves or bandits get to you before you have a slow death."_

_It was the last thing she heard before she succumbed to her wounds and she went back to the dark void and accepted her fate..._

There was a moment of silence when Itsuka finished her story. It was as if none of Team 7 could look at her but they could feel her pain as tears ran down her cheeks. Itsuka quickly wiped the first ones and then looked at the ground again, embarrassed to have shown some sensitivity.

But Itsuka wasn't the only one who seemed affected.

"I'm going to kill them!" She looked up back at her teammates and Sasuske caught her eye the most. He was breathing heavily and clenching his fists. The Uchiha met her eyes and had a determined look on his face. "They're going to all die! I'm going to rip them all apart!"

"Sasuke!" She grabbed his hand from within the bars and used the same jutsu as before to calm him down. The cursed mark was starting to go to the next level and after this, Itsuka would not be able to stop it. "Let me out and we can do this together!"

"There's nothing we can do Itsuka... " Sakura apologised.

"Look, I appreciate everything you have all done for me. I've had a good life with you all. You've introduced me to new friends, taught me new things and even showed me new places..." She smiled at them all but then it quickly faded away. "...but I have to face him."

"Itsuka you shouldn't..." Sasuke's voice trailed off.

"The only way he will leave is if he sees me." Itsuka told the Uzumaki boy. "It'll be the end anyways. That fortuneteller, Ayaka was right."

"Are you crazy?" Naruto shouted. "Ignore whatever you were told at Kiyo! Ignore what Orochimaru wants of you! You aren't about to die mercilessly!"

"Naruto...did you also know that I killed numerous sound and leaf ninja after learning that the ANBU were coming after me at the age of four?" She asked them. "Did you also know because of my heritage, no-one in Suna including Temari, my own friend would talk to me?"

"Itsuka, it's okay because I've experienced the same remember?" The Uzumaki boy pushed Sasuke from being Itsuka's main eye of interest and grabbed one of her hands in his. "Before I knew I had the Kyuubi in me, I was treated the same. But it doesn't matter, you're family to me anyways and I won't let you die. You're important to us."

"Same." Sasuke agreed grabbing Itsuka's other hand.

"Same too." Sakura joined in and stood by Naruto's side with a smile.

"Thank you guys. So then, you believe me right? You'll release me?" She asked. "I promise I won't try to kill myself."

Itsuka found herself staring into Sasuke's eyes more. As if to plead for her guilt and to make him see that she was not lying as Sakura or must have thought she was.

I believe you." For a second there, Itsuka and Sasuke shared a few moments where they smiled at each other. Then he nodded at Naruto and gave him the key to unlock the door.

"I believe you too! But let's fight together ok?" Naruto said as she stepped out of the cell. You aren't going to die because we'll save you!"

"I promise." "Thank you." It was then that Itsuka smiled after so long. After stepping outside of the cell, Itsuka sighed in relief and was immediately hugged by Naruto. She didn't know how to react to his sudden embrace so she merely patted him slowly until he got off.

"Wait!" Sakura looked at him in shock. "How did you get the key?"

"Kakashi gave me it to me." Sasuke told her. "He knew what me and Naruto were gonna do despite what anyone was going to say."

"Shall we go then?" They all turned around to see their sensei leaning by the door. "You guys are really slow at helping her escape."

""Of course!" Naruto said with a wide grin. "Let's go!"

Slowly one by one, everyone started to leave the room but Itsuka was suddenly pulled back by Sasuke.

"Itsuka, wait!" He bowed his head to the ground at first before looking at Itsuka in the eye. "I'm sorry…for everything. For being suspicious of you and for not trusting you. I'm going to protect you from now on."

Something clicked in her head, sending her back to reality as she felt his cold hand rub her gentle fingers. If Itsuka could stiffen more, she would have turned into a statue. Did he just… apologize? Uchiha Sasuke seemed like the person who would never apologize to people, mainly because of his strong sense of pride. She wondered the reason behind it and why he was taking the risk. Nevertheless, she smiled and accepted it.

"It's..."

"Stop talking and let's go!" Naruto called to them both. They parted their hands and immediately looked towards where the Uzumaki boy had yelled at them from. Luckily, it was only his voice that carried into the room. They both then ran to join the rest of their teammates...


	15. Facing the Sound Army

As they headed to the sight, Itsuka's thoughts raced back to what the fortune teller had predicted to her. The last card dawned upon her even more than usual and she felt her heart sink for what was to come.

This would possibly be it.

This would be the moment she would have to fight to the death in order to protect what made her feel secure and at home; Konoha - her home from the very beginning and the only place she had been able to wake up without defending herself in fear of danger. Now that she was here, saving the village was more than just a priority. The people of Konoha's lives depended on this moment to be honest if she didn't get Orochimaru out of the village.

He was going to destroy everything in his path just to reach her but not to get his daughter, rather his weapon in her eyes. Itsuka wanted to protect the people of her class who had shaped her life for the better. Her team included. She was glad to have met them all.

Kakashi had welcomed her into Team 7 without showing any hesitation and no despise to her heritage even after knowing longer than the rest of the team. Despite knowing everything, Kakashi still treated her the same. Naruto was similar and Itsuka felt relief knowing two members did not change despite finding out who she was. Maybe it was also because they were both feared for having these beasts inside them. Sakura though, she was a tricky one. She gave off that vibe like Temari; kind at first but after a while became defensive and suspicious around Itsuka's surroundings. But unlike Temari, Sakura followed rather than lead especially because of Sasuke and grew to be a shadow in the group in her opinion.

And Sasuke? Itsuka looked to her right when she thought about the Uchiha boy and simultaneously met his gaze. It wasn't an awkward stare when she turned back to look at him a second time. The Uchiha had a reassuring smile on his face that surprised her so much she almost slipped from gliding to the next tree. Luckily, she maintained her balance and carried on. "Itsuka!" He called her name and Itsuka looked forward waiting for a reply. "What is it?"

Before Sasuke replied, he hung back and met with her speed before grabbing her hand and slowing their pursuit.

"What are you doing? We have to catch up to-" Before Itsuka could finish her sentence though, Sasuke interrupted her with a kiss to her forehead. "Please do not die on me. Promise me." He said and pulled her into an embrace before pulling away. It was so sudden that Sasuke did not allow her to reply. Sasuke smiled at her then grabbed her hand so that they both were racing through the trees together before separating when they caught up to the group.

"I have something to tell you after we deal with Orochimaru."

"You can tell me now." She replied but he merely remained quiet. A squeeze of her hand was all she was going to get out of him. It would have to wait until afterwards. And who knew what would happen after this outcome...Itsuka knew she couldn't keep this promise to him. She just nodded as they carried on trying to catch up to their team.

A thought to herself that if she survived this, Itsuka would ask him why he had a sudden concern and affection to her after everything she had told him. What awaited them was Team 7 horrified at the scene before them. Tsunade had issued a few ANBU along with the team to supervise the mission. However, they were just as surprised as Team 7 upon this massacre. Dead corpses scattered the pathway below them and upon getting a closer look, it was more sound ninja than leaf ninja. And the fact that it was sound ninja that she knew surprised Itsuka. People who knew about her past were all scattered around the ground with a few other unknown faces that were unidentifiable.

They all eventually dispersed into the ground where the impending smell of the bodies was lingering even worse than before.

"Who would order to do such a thing?" Sakura asked. She brought her hand to her mouth in surprise and disgust.

"Me."

Team 7 jerked their heads to the right to see a tall lanky figure walking through the bushes. She recognized him immediately and growled.

"Orochimaru." Itsuka hissed underneath their breath. His skin was pale. His long hair was as black as death itself. His eyes were dark yellow as if he was a deadly snake.

There was still something about his presence that Sasuke and the others shiver. Perhaps, it was because the events of the previous encounters but for Itsuka, she felt unaffected. It felt odd to her how normal his arrival was to her.

Lurking just behind him was Kabuto with his hands behind his back and a dirty smile creeping on his lips. The mere sight of this other guy was more frightful to Itsuka but she tried not to show it.

"Ah my daughter, I haven't seen you in so long." He said once laying eyes on her.

"You mean when you disguised yourself as the Kazekage?"

He chuckled. "Of course only you would notice me! I have raised you well!"

His eyes moved to her teammates, everyone except Kakashi were bravely not showing how the sound ninja's appearance had their full attention and in a fighting stance. She could guarantee though that Orochimaru could see right through them. "You don't seem fazed by Itsuka's secret."

"We know everything." Sasuke said to him.

"Acceptance..." He said. "Looks like you've found what you wanted then."

Itsuka looked at the ground then back at Orochimaru. It was really hard to not be read like a book by him. But this time, there was this sense of sadness that only Itsuka could hear in his voice. "Interesting. The fact she's my blood doesn't bother you...well, except her."

He pointed his finger at Sakura who in turn was surprised at the obvious truth. Itsuka didn't mind however.

"Don't point at her!" Naruto said standing in front to defend Sakura.

"It doesn't matter if I'm your actual daughter, you aren't family to me anymore with the way you treated me. What more do you want from beating, bleeding and using me as a weapon?" She squeezed her fists tightly while keeping her gaze with him. Her eyes shifted at times from fear of what she had learnt and seen about him, she was still scared of him. "Just leave me alone. There's nothing more I can offer."

"Well, actually..." Kabuto spoke up. "You still have the Golden Dragon within you. That kind of power..."

"...is not for you to take." Kakashi shouted bringing the attention to himself. "Just leave Konoha too while you're at it!"

He got into a stance ready to fight slightly in front of Sasuke and Itsuka. It seemed to easily irritate Kabuto as he was about to charge at Team 7's leader before Orochimaru put his hand in front to block Kabuto from moving.

"Wait...we are offering you a chance to renew your life." Orochimaru started opening up his arms, the action made Itsuka shiver and take a step away even though it wasn't to her. No, Orochimaru extended his arm\zs and was looking at the sky.

"All of these people who know about your past in Otokagure are dead now. Your existence there has been erased and you can do the same in Konohagure too - start anew..." He explained. "Before we even want the Golden Dragon, there's one more thing that we need to get rid of."

 _Thing?_ She thought raising her eyebrow. But when a blindfolded person was thrown before Itsuka's feet, she realised the person clearly wasn't calling a being to Orochimaru and she guessed that. There was no need to unmask who it was as she knew it was Maseru.

He seemed confused after being thrown on the ground. "W-what's going on? Where am I?"

Orochimaru ignored his question and raised him up by his neck. "The last one..." Orochimaru said.

Itsuka turned her head from the gruesome scene that was about to unfold before them all. Maseru's questioning immediately came to a standstill when Orochimaru squeezed at his throat. An agonising painful expression grew on his face as he felt himself suffering from the strangling sensation that was starting to change the colour in his face.

"Your task is done." He told him before finally throwing Maseru's lifeless body which ended up landing on a tree branch behind them. Team 7 and the surrounding Konoha ninjas looked in horror as the man dropped dead before them. However, Itsuka didn't react at all to the situation. This had not been the first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last time she would see him do something like this.

"Why did you do this?" She asked turning her head back. From the corner of her eye, everyone looked horrified.

"This is all for you, Itsuka." He spread his arms out. If Itsuka was a kid and this was a happier time, she would have expected it to be a hug. But she knew Orochimaru was merely demonstrating how powerful he was. "Finally, all dead."

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura said in horror. Everyone's eyes were wide in fear at the now lifeless body of Maseru.

"Merciless as sound ninja are." She whispered.

"Your origins are like a sound ninja and that's why you are my daughter."

"Being raised by you and the scum around you as your henchmen made me feel more like a prisoner than family." She shouted at him.

"I don't know why you have to kill in order to prove your point like that but I don't care."

"I see. So you've made your choice and where you stand." He said. The way he locked eyes with Itsuka made it feel like they were the only ones in this area. She realised then how much she looked like her father no matter how much she tried.

"I've always known to stand against you ever since I found out you killed Mother." She said to him.

It was then his expression fell a little. But then he nodded seemingly understanding the situation. Itsuka nodded back. "You had your chance to come quietly."

"And you had your chance to leave Konoha."

Itsuka didn't make the first move and neither did Orochimaru. Kabuto had slowly been pulling a kunai from behind his back slowly and even though she noticed, Sasuke was quicker at charging and diverting his attention. Still, Kabuto was faster and Sasuke only got kicked out of the way as the kunai came flying at Itsuka. She dodged but caught a glimpse of a purple substance on the tip of the kunai before it passed her - poison. When she turned to look for Orochimaru, he was gone.

Naruto took this chance to perform his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. All of the clones followed the Uzumaki boy and jumped on Kabuto. but Kabuto merely shook them off as if they were balls being thrown towards him. As he shook them off, the clones went flying in different directions. As Naruto's subordinates disappeared one by one, Kabuto found the real Naruto and threw a similar kunai at him. Itsuka noticed this and panicked. She leapt into the air and threw a shuriken to counterattack it and as it hit the ground, a hissing sound was made from the kunai.

From the corner of her eye, the hissing sound continued to vibrate in her right ear and she felt a swoop of wind. Appearing before her, Kakashi had swiftly blocked a punch from Orochimaru. His sudden appearance out of nowhere surprised her so much, Itsuka left her back open and felt herself pulled to the ground by two sound ninja.

She struggled through their strength but managed to throw her body to the side and they toppled over each other. Quickly getting up, Itsuka rolled over and noticed the sound ninja approaching her swiftly. "Shocking Fist!" She quickly initiated a painful thunderous punch into the Otogakure ninjas and he was thrown into the air. She looked to her side and noticed Sakura had gotten rid of one of the other ninja by beating him to a pulp.

"Thanks Sakura!" Itsuka said. "But.."

It was at that moment that her instinct at that time told her to push Sakura away from an oncoming attack from Kabuto. When he landed her punches, Itsuka countered them perfectly. She noticed from the corner of her eye, Orochimaru was now dealing with Kakashi and Sasuke.

"You shouldn't worry about them. Watch yourself." Kabuto warned.

Of course she wasn't going to let herself get distracted. Itsuka knew Orochimaru and Kabuto weren't just going to combat with just taijutsu. The hissing behind him was getting louder and eventually after so long. As soon as Orochimaru moved away, Manda made its appearance and that's when Itsuka knew she was in trouble.

"Get back!" She shouted to everyone before backing away from Manda's sudden tail whip to where she almost stood. The tail was large enough to crush at least the whole of Team 7 and thankfully, Ituska's words brought everyone to move just in time.

Manda showed it's head from the depths of the tree trunks. On Manda's body, it was all purple with black rings running down his intervals. Itsuka noticed how it's eyes weren't on her and slowly turned his hungry eyes to Naruto and Sasuke. Manda showcased his massive fangs before plunging out and aiming for it's target.

When she pulled back, she missed the bite of Manda just in time but dealt a deep scratch from its tail. She covered her arm from anyone's sight despite the blood seeping down from her hands. Itsuka's eyes didn't leave her opponents as Manda circled its moment around her until she realised she was trapped in a circle.

How could she escape this? She was constantly thinking to herself and looking for some kind of opening before she had to reluctantly jump out of the clutches of Manda's bite.

"Chidori!" That's when she noticed Sasuke trying to be the brave hero by focusing his blue blast at Manda's fangs or rather at Orochimaru alongside him. It scratched him, a scratch that angered the sound ninja to the point he yelled. "Stop wasting my time!" He yelled.

But luckily because of Sasuke's distraction, they managed to avoid being entangled in the ring of Manda's body. He pulled himself and Itsuka out just quick enough before Manda or Orochimaru tried to grab her. From the corner of her eye, she saw the remaining Team 7 trio had gotten preoccupied with Orochimaru now and even though he was her main target, she had realised that she had forgotten about Kabuto. Where was he? Why weren't they fighting him anymore?

Itsuka assumed he was hiding somewhere. Or so she thought. What she didn't expect was Kabuto to come behind her and inject her with a needle and. She could feel her body seeping into an unconscious state. Itsuka held onto a tree for support but her legs turned into jelly and she felt her sight become blurry. A distant shout was heard from her mind and she felt another jab of a needle thrust into her back soon after. This one had an opposite effect and soon after, she felt her senses immediately return and turned to see Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei said you'll need this."

"Thank you Sasuke." She said through breaths. "But...you have to get out of here. This is the last straw."

There was a big moment of silence despite Manda's scream that only Itsuka looked up at but when she noticed the snake's attention was elsewhere, she looked down at Sasuke who was still frozen. "Sasuke, leave now."

"You had a plan all along didn't you?" From the moment Sasuke said that, Itsuka locked eyes with him and she could see the fear in her eyes.

"I was never going to simply give myself to him. He's gonna have to kill me."

"No!" Sasuke shouted and tried to prevent her from escaping his grip. But Itsuka pulled away and ran to where Kabuto was holding Naruto.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment and concentrated. She formed a hand sign and clasped her hands together. "Summoning Jutsu!"

By the time they had realised what had happened, the area had imploded and the trees and ground surrounding the group was destroyed by the summoning. They were all set aback but Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and gasped at the presence of the Golden Dragon before him.

A big poof appeared in front of her; a large gold dragon was in front of Itsuka, four times bigger than her, it stood on two feet and spread its wings, they were several times longer than its own body and extended from the wing's front edge, it looked dignified and noble, its scales were a deep golden colour. Two white fangs curved down out of its upper jaw and a line of spikes ran down the beast's spine from the start of its back to the tip of its tail. The legendary beast, the Golden Dragon that had disappeared a while ago was now before their eyes.


	16. The Golden Dragon

Before him, Sasuke was shook. The Golden Dragon held out it's hand for its owner to climb onto but before she did, Itsuka looked at the being as if it was telepathically speaking to her.

She nodded and quickly sat on its shoulder. "Let's go!" She ordered. The Golden Dragon roared with all its might and flew over to the direction of the snakes, Orochimaru and Kabuto in front of it.

This was going to be her final mission to kill Orochimaru after what he did to her mother and her life. He was the man she wanted to annihilate more than ever. Kabuto was a close second and she was hoping they would both be defeated once and for all here.

She wanted to see him suffer like she had suffered.

She wanted him to see the sight of him drenched in blood.

She wanted him dead.

As soon as they took flight, Madara stepped back now cautious of The Golden Dragon and Itsuka's next move.

Suddenly a scroll exploded in the sky mid-air near Itsuka and she managed to maneuver The Golden Dragon out of the way in time however they were sent throwing to another direction and had little time to recover.

Itsuka realised then that every time Orocohimaru's hands came into contact, the scrolls started to turn into snakes and they were aiming to bite The Golden Dragon. In retaliation, the being scratched the snakes in half and also used its tail to counterattack any bites coming it's way. What followed was Itsuka ordering The Golden Dragon to lay a hard punch through the scroll-like snakes so fast that Madara fell back onto the ground.

Orochimaru and Kabuto had managed to land safely onto some nearby trees but the snake king was slightly injured from the impact. Orochimaru must have sensed Kabuto looking at him and proceeding with his next plan when Kabuto jumped up to Madarawho recovered very quickly and whispered something to the snake.

It began to screech and evolved into three heads in a short amount of time. The sight of this did not surprise Itsuka however as she charged forward again.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru yelled. "You cannot kill her!

"You said it yourself. The Uchiha is who you want." He shouted back and whispered something to Madara.

The three-headed snakes spat poison at the Golden Dragon as it took flight into the sky. The golden beast took a deep breath in; its body began to glow and out came a golden beam from its mouth, striking at the snakes. A big explosion followed and Itsuka gripped onto the dragon as hard as she could to prevent from falling off.

Still the aftermath of the poison splattered against its wings and a little onto Itsuka. She could feel the poison seeping into her and likewise, The Golden Dragon. All she could do was scramble through her pockets for an antidote. It was to no use however because as soon as she reached for it, a sip of the antidote brushed on her lips and the rest on The Golden Dragon's tail. While she licked as much as she could off her lips, it was to no avail.

Itsuka and the Golden Dragon watched as the three snakes tumbled onto the ground and made sure they wouldn't get up again due to the golden blast. Thank goodness that finishing blow made sure it didn't get up.

The Golden Dragon made it's slow departure to the trees and let Itsuka walk onto the branches of a tree. For once, they had a chance to get a long moment to really look at each other. Ituska and The Golden Dragon both knew there was no chance of surviving and they were going into their sudden demise. A tear rolled down Itsuka's cheek as she had to admit defeat and had to make a decision about the status of her and The Golden Dragon. Maybe she could be saved but the golden beast had to go.

"You may rest now!" She told the Golden Dragon, the beast began to dissolve into gold dust as it would always do once Itsuka said those words. However, this time it would be forever. She winced at the pain of her wounds and whatever leftover poison was now seeping through her blood. She tried to lean against the tree and watched the beast that had long been inside of her dissolve into the sky.

"Goodbye..."

Itsuka had no idea whether she had made the right decision or not. But in order to delay Orochimaru, Kabuto and any other threats from getting the power of The Golden Dragon, this was the only way. Who knows if she would be able to summon it? Or rather...would Itsuka be able to survive to see another day? She thought about this as she stared at her now bleeding stomach. Would she be even be saved, after all?

"Itsuka!" She turned her head around and smiled when she saw Sasuke running towards her. Hope was in both of their eyes.

The same happiness was in his eyes and he even smiled. Everything was going to be okay. For that moment it seemed. It felt like slow motion when he saw a shiny object shoved into Itsuka's back several times.

"No!" He screamed but it was to no avail.

Sasuke's happiness subsided when he saw a sudden change on Itsuka's face…

There were tears…and pain and her body suddenly fell from the tree.

Sasuke growled and ditched the ninjas facing him when he saw Kabuto behind her with a sharp kunai. How he had suddenly appeared on that tree, he did not know.

Her fall panicked him and he didn't care about any incoming dangers around him. His priority was Itsuka. Sasuke raised his hands out and fell with Itsuka safely in his arms supporting her head and upper body. But even then he could stl feel the blood seeping from her back and knee he couldn't do anything to stop it.

He was shaking violently in anger. His fists were clenched as he watched Kabuto leave. He thought to run after the sound ninja but Itsuka had squeezed his hand and Sasuke just couldn't do it...he couldn't leave her even as she gripped his shirt.

"Sasuke...thank you..."

"No...heal yourself!" He quivered. "You can do it right? Right?" The last part was a little louder, a crack in his voice that erupted in tears pouring out his eyes.

Itsuka shook her head. "Won't work...thank you Sasuke!"

The last comment sent the Uchiha into a mini panic. Once she said that, the jutsu for her eye colour wore of. It slowly disappeared from the turquoise blue that he had fallen for into the yellow reflecting her father and one trait that resembled him the most. The band on her hair suddenly unravelled and the length of her hair stretched out covering Sasuke's legs.

Itsuka was about to speak as she reached for his hand. "S...Sa..."

"Save your breath!" Sasuke interrupted. Once he realised her hand, Sasuk grabbed it and pulled her slowly towards him as to not hurt her anymore than she was.

"Love...y..."

No, he thought. He felt it. He saw it. And he couldn't believe it. But he couldn't hear her anymore. Itsuka couldn't finish her sentence and Sasuke was waiting...waiting for the words that he would never hear at all. Itsuka's hand slumped to the ground and her eyes closed. Her skin got colder but Sasuke still pulled her closer and embraced Itsuka's body. His tears had stopped for now but his heartache was breaking him inside.

"Kakashi-sensei!" He could hear Naruto shout from a distance with a few footsteps behind him. Sasuke didn't even bother to look in their direction. His eyes were on Itsuka and he couldn't bring himself to speak. "Sasuke! Sa-"

"Wait!" Kakashi yelled and that's when he heard the cease of footsteps. The rest of Team 7 looked on at Itsuka's lifeless body and without realising, Naruto burst into tears.

"She's really...?" Sakura didn't even manage to finish that sentence as she covered her mouth in shock.

"Sasuke..." Naruto reached out his hand for Sasuke's shoulder in pity.

But when the Uchiha finally looked to his side, he didn't see it that way and Sasuke instead hissed at Naruto. "Don't touch her!"

His eyes reflected anger but also hurt and Sasuke didn't even realize he was crying again until Kakashi mentioned it. He retreated his vision to Itsuka but knew Kakashi's shadow loomed over him.

"Sasuke, we have to bring her back and give her a proper burial." Kakashi said calmly. He didn't try to touch him like Naruto or lean closer to him and that's what Sasuke preferred. He got to his feet with Itsuka still in his hands.

"I'll take her." He finally responded before he began walking. Sasuke could feel the eyes of Team 7 around him showing sadness and regret towards the situation. Inside however, Sasuke was burning. Not only was he not strong enough to fight back Orochimaru and Kabuto but he was unable to help and save Itsuka from being harmed. As much as Sasuke wanted to turn around and go after the sound ninjas for what they had done, he knew his heart couldn't do it. At this moment, making sure Itsuka had the proper burial was his priority.

It was when Itsuka's body came into view from the corner of his eye again that Orochimaru showed a slight weak side of sadness then retreated with Kabuto by his side. It wasn't supposed to be this way. His only child who he could have raised to be as gifted as him. Not only because it was a waste of power and strength but also a waste of his only child's life. Who was going to succeed him in case his immortality reverted?

Orochimaru could only recall one memory of him and his daughter that still haunted his mind even when he closed his eyes. A good memory in fact to Orochimaru but his weak self showed too much.

_Itsuka's father's nice side was a mere cover up for what he had actually planned for her. One memory he had was escorting her near the outskirts of Otokagure, two sound ninjas hidden away at a distance. Itsuka must have been 6, almost nearing her birthday when this occurred. Orochimaru wanted to test how her powers had accelerated but also had a target in question. But what better way to test that out than to take her to the Land of Rain, Amekagure. A dark and gloomy atmosphere still loomed on this village. Not many people roamed as it was still a land that was still suffering after the Shinobi War. With just four people, they walked around trying to blend in with the gloomy villagers. Orochimaru made sure they were covered and blended into the misery crowd of people with black hoods down to their feet in the main market square._

_What followed on was a fight and a surprise attack that had them all separated. At one point Orochimaru was worried. He had been away from Itsuka for several hours and had found himself cornered and the person in question had done this clearly. Fighting the remaining ninjas that had surrounded him, the snake ninja thought he was safe when the last ninja hit the ground._

_But there was someone there, someone lurking in the shadows who had managed to go unnoticed. Orochimaru sensed this but sustained a small injury due to his lack of awareness. He was pushed back to the wall of the cave and realised his mistake there._

_Fortunately, when Itsuka saw her own father cowering in fear over this person attacking him, she screamed. Her gold glow illuminated her body and her scream evolved into a animalistic roar, and Orochimaru knew she had awakened the power of the Golden Dragon. The power was so amazing to him, he couldn't help but be amazed as the the glow turned into multiple whips growing from her back._

_"Stay away!" She roared. Her scream prior had triggered the golden whips to attach the unknown ninja. He fell to the ground surprised and tried to defend himself. The ninja's hood came off and his red hair showed but the guy quickly got to his feet._

_The person ran without a second to escape and Itsuka allowed it once she watched him pass. That person who ran was a pretty young person and now that Orochimaru remembered, it looked vaguely like Nagato._

_"Itsuka well done." He said as he rubbed her head. Itsuka's sudden embrace however surprised him._

_"Are you ok Father?" She was so sincere in asking, Orochimaru didn't know how to feel upon this. But he returned the hug knowing that no-one was around from what he could sense. It was very out of his way but it also felt right._

_"Yes." He nodded. "Thank you."_

_"I'll protect you anytime Father." Itsuka said with a smile._

"Orochimaru!" Kabuto's cry of his name brought him back from his memory and he looked up to see they were slowly out of the woods and back in Otokagure. Looking at his right-hand man, it seemed Kabuto had to escort Orochimaru in the last few steps as he felt his left leg in pain and himself limping about it. He couldn't even recall what had happened. "Be careful, what were you even thinking about?"

"I..." He hesitated whether it was a good idea to bring this up. "I killed...my legacy and I can't take that back."

The funeral...it was the most painful ceremony that Sasuke had ever attended. As painful as when he found out his brother had killed his entire clan and left Konoha. Even though he distanced himself from Team 7 and all of the other teams, he couldn't bring himself to hide his emotions. Cloaked in a black cape compared to his usual funeral attire, he bawled.

Sasuke bawled his heart out.

Silently but surely to the others around him, all the leaf ninjas could tell this was affecting Sasuke badly. He was shaking slightly from the trauma of her death and only Naruto bravely managed to approach him and put a hand on his shoulder. He gravelled to the floor and his tears became more visible to the villagers attending more. He hit the ground and a puddle splashed into his face, not that he cared much.

That night, Sasuke sat in his room contemplating. Revenge. That was what seemed like the right thing.

"This is the only road out of the village." Of course someone was going to stop him. But he didn't expect out of all people for him to hear Sakura's voice. Maybe Naruto, Neji or even Shikamaru but not hers.

"You should go to bed."

"Why Sasuke? Why is it always a few words with you?" She questioned but the Uchiha didn't reply. "Are you going to leave?"

"I have to get stronger." He told her honestly.

"Listen, I'll never be like you and Naruto or even Itsuka." He choked after saying her name but then raised his head up again. "This is a new beginning."

"Sasuke, I'm so in love with you, I can't even stand it if you would only be with me, I can give you happiness."She confessed.

No matter of words though would sway Sasuke's attention and he was sure Sakura just said that as a way to distract him. Out of all the times to say something like this, Sasuke wondered if she realised that her words meant absolutely nothing.

"No Sakura. Itsuka was my happiness and she was taken away from me." The fact that he had to admit that Itsuka was actually gone made him choke. "The person I l-loved."

"You and I both know Itsuka wouldn't be happy with you going to her father."

"I'm getting stronger and I'm getting her payback."

"Sasuke, I'll do anything for you so please, just please don't walk away. I'll help you get your revenge so stay here with me. And if you can't take me with you."

Her pleas were starting to get on his nerves. Sasuke wondered how long she was going to do this for. "You haven't changed, you're still annoying." He shouted.

"Don't leave me. If you go I'll scream." Sakura retorted back but it was to no avail.

"Sakura, thank you for everything." He told her. Without another word, he had managed to sneak up behind Sakura without her noticing. He punched her back in order to not hurt the kunoichi but to put Sakura in a deep sleep for a while.

There was no regrets for this action. And he felt nothing when she fell to the ground. Without another second, Sasuke stepped over her body and walked out of Konoha accepting his choice. A little while later out of the village, he was met with four sound ninjas that had a presence.

"We've been waiting for you Sasuke." One of the sound ninja told him. Sasuke merely didn't bother replying and walked around them. They in turn followed behind the Uchiha boy without another word. This was it. This was something Sasuke was prepared to do.

This was the path he was going to take in order to get revenge for Itsuka, himself and get stronger than his Konoha classmates. This was going to be his new goal.


End file.
